My Special Flight with You
by xiulogy
Summary: [CHANBAEK] [NC 18 ] soon maybe ㅎㅎ [YAOI] [BL] [HURT] Chanyeol adalah seorang Pilot Profesional yang telah memiliki seorang anak yang dia angkat dari kakaknya yang telah meninggal, Baekhyun adalah seorang pekerja seni yang sedang naik daun. Mereka dipertemukan dalam sebuah moment di bandara. Pilihan yang sulit adalah saat kau harus pilih Cinta atau pekerjaan heroik mu?
1. Prolog - Nice To Meet You Byun Baekhyun!

_Osaka, Japan_

.

"20 minutes before your flight to Seoul, sir" Secarik kertas berisi surat ijin penerbangan telah ada ditangannya.

"Okay, thank you." Ucap pria berusia 26 tahun itu sambil menatap manis dan mengusap sebuah foto di dompetnya. "Jiwon-ah, tunggu appa pulang sayang". Pria 186cm tersebut mulai berdiri dan berjalan ke terminal keberangkatan. Dengan sabar dia mengikuti antrian Security check. Menaruh koper hitam kecil, dan melepas kacamata serta jam tangan rolex mahal miliknya. Tidak lupa, dia melepas lencana besi bertuliskan 'Chanyeol Park' dari dada kirinya.

"Astaga, aku tidak membawa apapun. Itu hanya sebotol sabun." Merasa terinterupsi, Chanyeol menengok kearah sumber suara. Seorang pria pendek berambut coklat terang terlihat sedang marah dengan beberapa petugas bandara. Chanyeol memakai kembali jam tangan dan lencananya. Ia mengambil kopernya dalam keadaan matanya yang masih terkunci pada seorang pemuda. Chanyeol segera melewati security check dan mendekati sumber keributan itu perlahan.

"Ah, demi Tuhan, aku ada jadwal di Seoul malam nanti." Ucap pria berambut coklat terang tersebut.

"Maaf tapi, anda harus ikut kami ke kantor untuk pemeriksaan lebih lanjut Tuan Byun " ucap seorang petugas sambil membawa tas pemuda tersebut. Chanyeol memicingkan matanya. Dia sedikit kaget melihat wajah si pemuda ini. 'manis ya. Ah, cantik?' batinnya. Pemuda ini mengingatkannya pada seseorang.

"Selamat siang, aku merasa terganggu pada saat body check, bolehkah aku tau apa yang terjadi?" Chanyeol mengajak bicara salah satu petugas bandara yang sedang mengecek barang si pria pendek.

"Dia membawa sesuatu yang mencurigakan. Kami harus memeriksanya di kantor, Captain Park." Balas petugas gagah tersebut.

"Ah kumohon, apakah tidak bisa disini? Penerbangan ke Seoul-ku 20 menit lagi! Ayolah!" Gerutu pemuda bermasker putih itu sambil menghentak kakinya. Captain Park melengkungkan senyumnya, ternyata dia adalah penumpangnya. Chanyeol berniat untuk pura-pura mengenali pemuda itu.

"Oh, Baekhyun? Itukah kau?" Ucap Chanyeol tiba-tiba. Ekspresi berkharismanya berubah menjadi friendly dengan sangat cepat. Pemuda kecil yang dipanggil Baekhyun pun melotot tak percaya. Siapa dia? Datang datang sok kenal memanggil namanya didepan umum. "Dude, dia temanku. Kami berdua ada urusan mendadak di Seoul. Bisakah kau membantu untuk mempersingkat waktu? Periksalah barangnya disini saja agar kami bisa menghemat waktu" Ucap Chanyeol sambil menepuk bahu petugas berlencana yang dapat dengan mudah diketahui bahwa dia adalah Security Lead di bandara bagian ini.

"A-apa? Oh.. baiklah Captain." Dengan tergesa, para petugas itu langsung menepikan koper Baekhyun dan membukanya, mereka mengambil sebuah botol sabun besar dari dalamnya. "Ini barang yang dilarang untuk dibawa Tuan Baekhyun" ucap petugas itu pada Baekhyun.

"Kau lihat kan itu sabun? Ayolah aku membelinya demi kulit halusku.." terlihat si petugas memutar matanya tak peduli. Petugas tersebut tetap menaruh botol itu ke keranjang khusus barang sitaan. "Eh?! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kembalikan sabun ku!" Baekhyun mendelik, ia berusaha meraih sabun itu.

"Maaf Baekhyun, tapi kau tidak boleh membawa sabun itu ke Cabin. Seharusnya kau menaruhnya di bagasi." Ucap Chanyeol dengan sabar. Chanyeol meraih dan mengangkat koper Baekhyun yang telah ditutup rapi oleh petugas lainnya setelah koper itu melewati sinar X-Ray. "Ayo, kita akan terlambat Baekhyun-ah. Oh ya, Aku pergi duluan kawan kawan, have a great day everyone!" Chanyeol meninggalkan tempat itu dengan santai sambil membawa koper Baekhyun dan koper kecil hitamnya.

"Apa maksudmu hey, siapa.. ah Captain? Apa maksudmu sabunku disita? Atau bagaimana? Hey aku akan membayar dendanya!! Hey!" Panik Baekhyun sambil mengejar Chanyeol. Baekhyun menyetop pergerakan Chanyeol di pintu waiting room. "Hey! Kau ini siapa?! Datang datang mengambil koperku? Kau sengaja seperti ini agar barangku dapat mereka ambil kan? Kau tidak tau harga sabun susu ekstrak greentea Jepang itu berapa harganya?" Chanyeol tersenyum melihat tingkah Baekhyun.

"Kau harus mengikhlaskannya Baekhyun-ssi. Kau mau membayar denda sambil menunggu barangmu diproses sampai besok, atau mengikhlaskannya dan pulang ke Seoul demi schedulemu nanti malam?" Ucap Chanyeol yang dengan santai melewati Baekhyun. Baekhyun terdiam, dia berpikir sejenak. Perkataan orang tua ini ada benarnya juga. Baekhyun menghela nafas, dia langsung masuk ke waiting room dan melihat Chanyeol berjalan masuk ke lorong pesawat. Ternyata sudah dibuka? Baekhyun mengejar Chanyeol tergesa dengan kaki mungilnya

"U-ung Captain Park? Benar namamu Park kan?" Panggil Baekhyun dibelakang badan tinggi Chanyeol.

"Ya, aku Park Chanyeol. Senang bertemu denganmu, Baekhyun." Chanyeol menyerakhan genggaman koper Baekhyun dari tangannya, ke si pemilik.

"Bagaimana kau tau namaku? Dan mengapa kau melakukan hal seperti tadi? Really really non sense" Tanya Baekhyun penasaran. Mereka kembali berjalan kearah pesawat.

"Kau sedang naik daun, siapapun pasti mengenalmu Baekhyun. Dan jika aku tidak melakukan hal seperti tadi, maka penerbanganku akan delay karenamu. Aku membawa 370 penumpang dan 4 awak kabin, dan tidak akan kubiarkan satu orang mengecewakan 373 lainnya." Jawaban Chanyeol sangat menohok hati Baekhyun, meskipun Baekhyun merasa senang sebelumnya Chanyeol mengatakan kepopulerannya.

"Aku.. baiklah baiklah! Captain Park maafkan aku hampir mengganggu flightmu. Sampai jumpa." Baekhyun berjalan cepat masuk kedalam pesawat dan segera mencari seatnya. Ternyata sudah penuh? Baekhyun menaruh koper sedangnya dikabin, lalu duduk di seatnya.

Sepuluh menit sebelum take off...

'Ding Dong'

"Ladies and Gentleman, the Captain has turned on the Fasten seat belt sign. If you haven't already done so, please stow your carry-on luggage underneath the seat in front of you or in an overhead bin." Ia memasang safety beltnya kemudian memasang sebelah headsetnya. Ia merasa badmood karena sabun mahalnya disita bandara. Dia berusaha rileks dikursinya. Baekhyun duduk disebelah jendela dan Baekhyun sangat suka melihat pemandangan.

Pesawat mulai bergerak dari parking area ke landasan pacu. Baekhyun terlihat tak niat saat melihat peragaan keselamatan oleh para pramugari cantik di tengah kabin tersebut. Tidak lama, para cabin crew duduk di seatnya dibagian depan cabin. Mereka telah duduk rapih sambil memasang kuat safety belt masing masing.

"The plane is ready for take off" suara ini. Suara orang yang membuat Baekhyun merelakan sabun mahal miliknya. Suara ini membuat Baekhyun berdegup barusan, suaranya sangat manly dan terdengar sangat berkarisma. Baekhyun terdiam sejenak dan membayangkan wajah Captain Park sambil mengucapkan kalimat perkataan pilot itu dengan mebggerakkan bibirnya. Baekhyun menirukan suara Chanyeol.

Pesawat berhasil Take-off dengan sempurna, Baekhyun memainkan game diponselnya. Tidak lama kemudian para pramugari dan pramugara telah mondar mandir di kabin, pertanda pesawat sudah berada di titik aman perjalanan, seat belt sign juga sudah dimatikan.

"Good afternoon all passengers, this is your captain speaking. My name is Chanyeol Park from inside the Pilot Cabin with my Co-Pilot Sehun Oh. First, I'd like to welcome everyone on flight CB614. We are currently cruising at an altitude of 33.000 feet at an airspeed of 400miles per hour. The time is 1.25 pm. The weather looks good and the tailwind on our side we are expecting to land in Seoul approximately two hours fifteen minutes ahead of schedule." Baekhyun kembali mendengar suara ini. Ia mematikan lagu dari ponselnya dan berusaha fokus mendengarkan suara Chanyeol. Tiba tiba Baekhyun merasa jatuh cinta pada suara baritone ini.

"The weather in Seoul is clear and sunny, with a high of 25 of this afternoon. The cabin crew will be coming around in about 20 minutes time to offer you a light snack and beverages, and the inflight movie will begin shortly after that. I'll talk you again before we reach our destination. 'And for you Baekhyun-ssi. I have special meals for you.' okay, until then, sit back, relax, and enjoy the rest of the flight. Thank you."

Baekhyun melotot. Apa maksudnya semua ini.. Pipinya memanas. Beberapa penumpang mempertanyakan 'which one Baekhyun is?'. 'where is Baekhyun?'. Baekhyun gelisah. Penumpang asing disebelah Baekhyun merasa terganggu, dia berusaha bertanya pada Baekhyun yang telihat sangat gelisah.

"Are you okay miss?" Tanya penumpang tersebut. Merasa diinterupsi, Baekhyun membalasnya dengan senyum dipaksakan.

"I'm okay, sorry for bothering you... And.. bytheway, I'm a man, mrs." Baekhyun menekankan kata 'I'm a man' nya. Membuat penumpang tersebut meminta maaf berkali-kali.

"Once more, I apologize sir. By the way, are you Baekhyun-ssi?" Tanya orang asing tersebut.

"Hmm.. i'am mrs.. hehe" jawabnya dengan malu malu.

"Ah, this captain is your boyfriend right?" Kaget Baekhyun. Baekhyun membuang muka dari bule tersebut.

"Hah, n-no. Of course no mam.." balas baekhyun dengan ekspresi cekatan.

Tidak lama kemudian, dibagilah makan siang oleh cabin crew. Seorang pramugari datang pada Baekhyun dan memberikan sebuah menu padanya secara khusus. Pramugari tersebut membawa makan siang Baekhyun, ditambah dengan puding special rasa strawberry. Merasa ada yang mengganjal, Baekhyun menahan pramugari itu sebelum pergi.

"So-sorry mrs. Tapi aku tidak memesan ini." Ucap Baekhyun sambil menyodorkan pudingnya.

"Itu special dari Captain Park, tuan Byun." Pramugari itu tersenyum sambil menunjuk sepucuk memo menempel di tissue special itu lalu pergi.

'반갑습니다 변백현' - Captain Park (senang berkenalan denganmu, Byun Baekhyun. - Captain Park)

Baekhyun menatap puding strawberry tersebut dengan heran. 'dia siapa? Mengapa melakukan sesuatu seperti ini padaku?' batinnya. Baekhyun merasa penasaran, hal apa yang membuat Chanyeol bertingkah seperti ini?

tadaaa, jengkel ya wkwk. ini baru prolog guys. Dont be silent reader yha, disini aku butuh saran sama kritiknya biar bisa lebih baik lagi :"( ini baru prolog, belum masuk ke story sungguhannya/? ditunggu ya gaes


	2. Thank You Captain Park!

Gimpo Airport, 4.50pm

"Iya hyung, aku baru saja landing di Gimpo. Kau bisa jadi menjemputku?" Baekhyun berjalan santai membawa kopernya. Ia sedikit jetlag setelah turun dari pesawat, dia menuju ke kamar mandi.

"Sungguh kau tidak bisa? Baiklah. Aku memaklumi kesibukanmu. Aku bisa naik taksi hyung." Baekhyun menaruh kopernya disebelah kakinya. Ada sebuah koper hitam kecil didekat pintu samping. Koper yang mirip seperti koper Park Chanyeol. Apakah Chanyeol disini? Atau mungkin tertinggal? Baekhyun berpikir akan lebih baik jika dia melaporkan keberadaan koper ini ke petugas. Tak lama, dia menutup sambungan teleponnya lalu memasukan ponselnya kedalam coat coklat Louis Vuitton miliknya.

 _Krieett_

Baekhyun menengok kearah pintu yang terbuka dengan cepat. Seseorang memakai seragam pilot melihatnya, mereka bertatapan sejenak, Baekhyun menghela nafas lalu menunduk pelan. Baekhyun mencuci tangannya.

"Baekhyun-ssi" ucap pria tinggi itu sambil mengusap tangannya pada tissue. Pria tersebut kembali memakai topi pilotnya. Baekhyun menatap pria itu lagi, dia berusaha menebak. Beberapa saat Baekhyun terdiam sambil berusaha keras mengetahui, siapa dia? "Tuan Byun, kau yakin tidak mau berhenti membuang air itu?" Ucap pria tampan ini sambil menunjuk kran, dengan cepat Baekhyun menarik tangannya dari kran otomatis tersebut.

"Ah, baiklah. Kau, siapa? Apa kita pernah bertemu?" Tanya Baekhyun mengintai. Si pria hanya tersenyum, ia mengangkat topi pilotnya sambil sedikit menunduk.

"Aku Oh Sehun. Co-Pilot Captain Park penerbangan hari ini. Dan, kau sangat mirip dengan seseorang yang kami kenal." Ucap Sehun santai. Sehun kembali memakai topinya, lalu mengangkat kopernya. "Sampai Jumpa tuan Byun. Semoga kita bertemu lagi" Sehun melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menjauhi Baekhyun yang kebingungan.

"Siapa yang anda maksud? Apakah saya, anda dan captain Park pernah bertemu? Oh Sehun-ssi? Jangan pergi dulu!" Baekhyun mengejar sampai ambang pintu, menatap bahu bidang yang semakin menjauh.

"Untuk apa aku mengejar seseorang yang baru ku kenal kurang dari lima menit? Mungkin maksud pilot itu aku mirip teman terdahulu mereka. Ah iya" batin Baekhyun. Ia kembali masuk ke kamar mandi tersebut untuk memakai topi dan masker lalu ia mengambil kopernya. Tidak lama, Baekhyun keluar melalui terminal kedatangan.

Sore hingga malam ini Baekhyun akan sibuk. Maka dari itu dia sangat perhitungan dalam pembagian waktu. Baekhyun berjalan dengan wajah tertutup masker dan topi. Ia langsung menyetop taksi lalu masuk kedalamnya. Baekhyun melepas maskernya. "Yekyeong Build Seoul, ahjusshi." Ucap Baekhyun sambil menaruh koper ukuran sedang itu di sebelahnya.

"Baiklah tuan." Jawab sopir berbaju rapih itu. Baekhyun mengganti provider ponselnya lalu menghidupkannya kembali.

Baekhyun sangat ingin berjalan-jalan mengelilingi Seoul. Namun dia tidak memiliki waktu. Jadwalnya terlalu padat. Dia tidak mampu membaginya hanya untuk bermain-majn seperti itu. Sembari melihat pemandangan dari Gimpo ke Seoul, Baekhyun membuka buku agendanya dan menulis list to do. Ini kebiasaan Baekhyun, teliti pada jadwalnya. Baekhyun pintar dalam Time managing. Karena itulah Baekhyun disebut sebagai artis yang disiplin.

"Mandi, menyiapkan sepatu, bertemu Kim Sajangnim, Soundcheck? Ah, apa waktunya cukup untuk soundcheck?" Baekhyun mengambil ponselnya dan mengirim pesan pada managernya.

' _Minseok hyung,sepertinya untuk acara malam ini aku tidak bisa check sound. Jadi aku akan langsung perform. Bisa kau lakukan check sound untuk microphone ku?_ ' - sent

Baekhyun menaruh ponsel dan menutup bukunya. Dia berniat meregangkan ototnya. Dia masih jetlag. "Apakah kau ini Byun Baekhyun?" Sepasang mata melihat Baekhyun dari spion. Baekhyun menoleh, dan tersenyum.

"Iya ahjusshi, ini aku. Hehe" Baekhyun duduk mendekat kearah depan dan bersandar di sandaran kursi penumpang bagian depan sambil melihat ke si sopir. "Bagaimana kau tau ini aku?"

"Anakku sangat menyukaimu. Setiap hari anakku memutar lagu-lagumu tanpa berhenti. Kau artis muda yang berbakat." Ahjusshi itu mengambil bolpen di sakunya, lalu terlihat seperti mencari sesuatu. "Ada kertas tidak ya, aku hendak memberi tanda tanganmu untuk anakku." Sontak Baekhyun mengambil sesuatu dari tasnya. Dia mengeluarkan sebuah album dan sepidol. Beruntungnya Baekhyun karena selalu membawa sebuah album kemana pun dia pergi.

"Ahjusshi fokus menyetir saja, aku akan memberikan albumku beserta tanda tanganku untuk anakmu. Hihih" ahjusshi botak itu tersenyum lebar sambil mengelus dadanya, ia terkagum. Baekhyun mulai menanda tangani albumnya, dan memberi sebuah lovesign disana. "Jadi, siapa nama putri cantik anda ahjusshi?" Tanya Baekhyun. Senyum ahjusshi tersebut menghilang sementara, Baekhyun yang kaget melihat ekspresi ahjussi tersebut juga ikut bingung. Apakah dia salah bicara? Tiba- tiba senyum ahjusshi itu kembali.

"Ah, anakku itu laki laki tuan Byun. Namanya Lee Donghyuk. Tulis saja dengan Haechan. Dia lebih suka panggilan Haechan." Baekhyun melotot, dia menatap tulisannya. Dia sudah memberi love sign di albumnya dan album ini untuk seorang anak laki laki.. Baekhyun tertunduk.

"Apakah kau bisa mengeja nama anakku, nak?" Interupsi si ahjusshi saat melihatnya menunduk. Baekhyun menegakkan kepalanya dan tersenyum.

"Ah, tentu saja aku bisa ahjusshi." Dengan cepat Baekhyun menulis nama Haechan dan bermaksud memberi sedikit pesan disana. "Apakah anakmu masih sekolah?"

"Dia di tingkat akhir, dia ujian tahun ini." Lanjut ahjusshi.

"Baiklah. Akan kutulis pesan untuknya." Dengan senyum Baekhyun menulis kata demi kata untuk bocah tersebut.

 _Untuk Haechan-ie kesayanganku._

 _Hai Haechan-ah. Ini aku Baekhyun. Ayahmu bilang kau sering mendengarkan laguku ya? Terimakasih sudah mendukungku selama ini. Aku beruntung bertemu ayahmu. Oh iya, kau akan ujian tahun ini, terus belajar dan raih cita-citamu Haechan-ah! Banggakan orang tuamu. Hyung menyayangimu!_

 _\- Byun Baekhyun_

Baekhyun telah selesai menuliskan pesannya pada Haechan. Sembari melihat jalanan, dia menunjuk kearah gedung tujuannya. "Ahjusshi, kau bisa berhenti dipinggir saja. Tidak usah masuk." Ahjusshi itu berhenti dipinggir jalan tepat gedung itu berada. Baekhyun membereskan barangnya dan memberikan album itu pada si ahjusshi. "Boleh pinjam ponselmu?" Ahjusshi menatap tak paham, tapi ahjusshi itu tetap menyerahkan ponselnya pada Baekhyun.

"Mari kita berfoto!" Baekhyun mengambil ponsel ahjusshi itu dan berpose mengangkat sign album nya berdua bersama ahjusshi. Sangat sederhana, tapi manis bukan? "Yeaay. Berikan foto itu pada Haechan. Bilang padanya, Baekhyun akan mendoakan kelulusannya." Baekhyun bergegas keluar taksk sambil meninggalkan beberapa lembar uang yang lebih dari nominal argo taksinya di kursi sebelah sopir. Ahjusshi itu menatap lembaran uang dengan bingung, seketika ahjusshi tersebut membuka pintu dan hendak menyusul Baekhyun.

"Nak, ini terlalu banyak. Kau lupa kembaliannya!" Ahjusshi tersebut berteriak pada Baekhyun.

"Ambil saja kembaliannya ahjusshi, sering seringlah kemari!" Balas Baekhyun sambil sedikit tergesa memasuki gedung apartemennya. Ahjusshi hanya bisa tersenyum haru.

"Terimakasih nak, kau lebih dari seorang idola!" Ahjusshi itu masuk ke taksinya. Dia menempelkan uang itu ke dadanya. "Tuhan, terimakasih." Kemudian dia meninggalkan gedung itu.

' _Aku akan menjemputmu setengah jam lagi. Pastikan kau sudah siap ya.'_

"Okay hyung, aku bersiap!" Baekhyun mematikan ponselnya. Dia baru selesai mandi dan begegas menggunakan baju. Dalam balutan kemeja putih dan rompi tuxedo, dia bercermin. Meneliti apakah ada yang kurang.

Baekhyun duduk di meja riasnya. Dia memakai simple makeup untuk laki-laki.

"Ini acara resmi Byun, fighting!" Dia menyemangati dirinya sendiri di cermin. Sejenak dia merapihkan rambutnya.

 _Ding dong_

Baekhyun mengambil pouch ZARA dan tuxedonya dan bergegas menuju pintu apartemennya.

 _Cklek_

"Ayo Baekhyun, kau sudah ditunggu Kim Sajangnim." Ucap Minseok dengan sedikit terburu. Minseok membawakan tuxedo Baekhyun lalu berjalan mendahului Baekhyun yang sedang mengunci Apartemennya.

"Iya pak, sebentar lagi kami akan ke venue. Besok ada meeting dengan Nature Republic pukul 2 siang. Sudah saya atur jadwalnya." Minseok sedang menelepon seseorang. Bagaimana bisa dia mengajak Baekhyun bicara disaat dia menelepon? Ah.. sudahlah.

Minseok masuk ke lift, disusul oleh Baekhyun. Minseok terlihat memasukkan ponselnya dalam saku. "Bagaimana sabunmu?" Tanya nya tiba tiba pada Baekhyun.

"Jangan bahas itu, aku sedang tidak Mood.." Baekhyun membalasnya dengan wajah muram. Minseok tersenyum, adiknya ini masih sangat childish. Mereka berdua masuk ke sebuah van hitam mewah milik Baekhyun. Mereka menuju venue schedule Baekhyun kali ini. "Hyung, aku sedikit lelah.." Baekhyun meregangkan badannya.

"Kau sudah minum vitamin? Apa kau sudah menggunakan Makeup?" Tanya Minseok khawatir.

"Belum, aku sudah makeup kok. Aku hanya perlu air putih saja." Ucap Baekhyun. Minseok mengambilkan sebotol air mineral pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun meminumnya. Setelah minum, Baekhyun melakukan pemanasan pita suaranya.

"A-a-a.. i~~~ u~~~ e~~ o~~~" Baekhyun ikut meregangkan rahangnya. Sekitar 15 menit perjalanan, mereka sampai di venue acara. Acara ini adalah reuni besar dari Universitas Kyunghee. Baekhyun bukan hanya mengisi acara ini, tetapi dia juga merupakan lulusan Kyunghee College of Music Faculty, jurusan Vocal Music dan Composition.

Baekhyun turun dari van hitammya dan langsung memakai tuxedo hitam keemasan dari designer ternama, dia berjalan didapingi Minseok yang setia disampingnya.

"Kita langsung ke tempat acara saja." Baekhyun sedikit merapihkan bajunya sambil berjalan. Seorang pria paruh baya sangat menantikan kehadirannya. Dia adalah Kim Jonghyun, pemilik saham terbesar di Kyunghee University. Beliau juga merupakan guru besar Fakultas Seni, mengetahui bahwa Kim Sajangnim adalah penyanyi senior di Korea Selatan.

"Anak kesayanganku!" Pria pendek itu langsung memeluk Baekhyun. Baekhyun membalas pelukan dari Pria yang sudah dianggap sebagai ayahnya tersebut.

"Sajangnim, aku sangat merindukanmu." Ucap Baekhyun. Tak lama mereka berpelukan, Baekhyun dijamu untuk menikmati beberapa minuman. Hanya ada beer dengan kadar alkohol 2% disini, berkenaan dengan acara ini merupakan acara resmi. Minseok dan Baekhyun duduk berdampingan, mereka membicarakan Schedule Baekhyun di esok hari.

"Hari ini, kita kedatangan seorang tamu special sekaligus lulusan terbaik Kyunghee di jurusan Vocal Music, dia adalah seorang pemuda berbakat yang dimiliki Korea Selatan, please Welcome, Byun Baekhyun." Sorak sorai dari hadirin selepas MC menyerahkan waktunya kepada Baekhyun.

"Selamat malam semuanya, saya Byun Baekhyun. Lulusan dari Vocal Music and Composition tahun 2012. Yang terhormat Kim Sajangnim dan guru guru besar lainnya, malam ini saya akan membawakan sebuah lagu milik saya sendiri. Take you home."

 _'I know even when you act like nothing's wrong_

 _I know that you're waiting_

 _In your eyes that try to smile, there is sadness_

 _But i can't do anything about it_

 _I can feel it_

 _It's alright, dont say sorry_

 _You just being next to me is enough_

 _Don't do this, no, fine_

 _I'll just listen to, how you feel_

 _I'm not your man_

 _But watch over me_

 _I'm not yours_

 _I can't hold you but I'm a man_

 _With a large back to take you home_

 _I'll take you home_

 _Lean on me'_

Riuh tepuk tangan kembali menggema di hall Kyunghee University. Baekhyun membungkuk hormat kepada hadirin selama beberapa saat, kemudian dia turun dari panggung, dan kembali duduk di kursinya.

"Hyung.." Baekhyun terlihat sedikit gelisah, dia memegang pelipisnya sampai sedikit terhuyung. Minseok yang segera tersadar akan hal itu langsung memegang bahu Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun-ah? Kau tidak apa?" Minseok mengambil sebuah botol minum pribadi milik Baekhyun. "Cepat minumlah dulu Baekhyun-ie. Aku rasa kau kelelahan. Bersandarlah" Minseok menyandarkan Baekhyun dikursinya. Minseok memijat tangan Baekhyun perlahan. Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Kau hyung terbaikku, Minseokkie~" ucapnya tengil. "Aku tidak apa apa. Sungguh. Mungkin aku akan tidur awal hari ini." Minseok menganggukkan kepalanya. Sungguh Baekhyun tidak ingin mengecewakan orang lain.

"Aku ijin ke kamar kecil sebentar hyung" Baekhyun menepuk tangan Minseok.

"Baiklah, ayo biar kubantu" jawab Minseok sambil menggandeng Baekhyun.

"Aish, tidak usah. Kau pikir aku wanita hamil eoh?" Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Kau yakin Baekhyun-ah?" Baekhyun menganggukkan kepala sambil meringis. Ia meninggalkan Minseok di kursinya dan berjalan seperti tidak terjadi apa apa.

Baekhyun menatap wajahnya di cermin, jujur dia kelelahan. Dia menundukkan kepala sambil menutup matanya, lalu mengangkat kepalanya perlahan sembari membuka mata puppynya pelan.

"Aku baru pertama kali melihatmu menyanyi secara langsung. Dan kau berhasil membuatku terpukau, Byun Baekhyun"

"AAAAAA!!!" Baekhyun terlonjak kaget melihat seorang pria dari cermin. Datangnya sungguh sangat tiba-tiba. Baekhyun hampir terjatuh dari tempatnya berdiri jika dia tidak segera berpegangan pada tembok disampingnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini hah?!" Baekhyun bertanya dengan nada bicara panik. Dia mengamati pria didepannya dengan sungguh sungguh.

"Aku? Aku hanya mengantar. Omong-omong, bisakah kau ikut aku sebentar?" Ucap pria itu dengan lembut.

"Kemana? Aku harus kembali ke ruangan.. Minseok hyung pasti menungguku, Captain Park." Balas Baekhyun dengan intonasi melemah.

"Kau, kenapa? Kau terlihat tidak sehat Baekhyun-ssi." Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala. "Bibirmu pucat. Kau yakin akan kembali ke venue dan membuat orang-orang khawatir karena wajah pucatmu?"

Baekhyun kembali melihat wajahnya sendiri di cermin, ia mengusap bibirnya. "Aku hanya perlu lipbalm saja." Si mungil ini merogoh saku celananya, tapi dia baru menyadari bahwa lipbalmnya dibawa oleh Minseok. Baekhyun terdiam meratapi kebodohannya.

"Jika kau butuh, aku punya lipbalm di mobil. Itu juga jika kau mau ikut aku ke mobil." Tawar Chanyeol sambil bersandar di pintu kamar mandi. Dia menatap Baekhyun sambil menyilangkan tangannya didada.

Baekhyun berjalan melewati Chanyeol, sambil manyun. Chanyeol hanya mendiamkannya, ia berdiri dengan posisi yang sama dengan sebelumnya. "Tunjukkan dimana mobilmu, Captain Park." Chanyeol menyeringai manis, lalu menyusul Baekhyun dengan segera.

"Tidak jauh, aku parkir didepan basement gate." Sekarang Baekhyun berjalan berdampingan dengan Chanyeol.

"Kau belum menjawabku, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bukankah kau pilot? Kau tidak mungkin alumni disini kan? Kau mengantar seseorang?" Baekhyun mencoba basa basi.

"Iya, aku mengantar ayahku. Beliau guru besar di Social Science and International Relations." Chanyeol mengeluarkan kunci mobilnya. Dia membuka alarm lock dengan sigap.

"Oh pantas saja kau disini. Hm. Captain, aku minta lipbalm mu ya? Besok kuganti." Ucap Baekhyun hati hati. Chanyeol melotot.

"Hahah! Apa maksudmu? Pakai saja Baekhyun-ssi. Kau tidak butuh semuanya kan?" Chanyeol mengambil sebuah kotak hadiah, dan lipbalm miliknya. "Pegang ini" Chanyeol menyuruh Baekhyun memegang sebuah kotak manis berwarna biru muda dan pink. Chanyeol mengelap tangannya dengan saputangan, lalu mencolek lipbalm orange itu ke kelingking besarnya. "Diam ya?" Chanyeol mengusapkan kelingkingnya di bibir Baekhyun.

Baekhyun melotot, apa apaan ini. Berani beraninya pria ini menyentuh bibirnya?

Tapi Baekhyun tidak mampu melawan.

Baekhyun menatap mata Chanyeol dengan dalam.

 _Dia tampan. Sangat._

 _Jarinya sangat lembut._

"Sudah. Baekhyun katupkan bibirmu." Chanyeol telah selesai memberi Baekhyun lipbalm. Baekhyun tersadar.

"Eh? Sudah ya?" Baekhyun mengatupkan kedua bibirnya, membiarkan lipbalmnya merata. Kini bibirnya terlihat agak cerah.

"Kau kenapa? Kau sakit? Kau pucat" Chanyeol menutup pintu mobilnya, dan kembali menguncinya.

Baekhyun merapihkan baju dan rambutnya. "Sepertinya aku sedikit kelelahan saja." Baekhyun berniat berjalan kembali ke pintu masuk. "Eh, Captain! Ini, kau lupa memasukkan ini ke mobil." Baekhyun menyodorkan kotak hadiah indah tersebut.

"Bukalah" Jawaban Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun bingung.

"Hah? Tidak, apa apaan haha. Sudah.. ini.. masukkan lagi ke mobil." Baekhyun tetap berusaha menyerahkan hadiah itu.

"Itu milikmu Baekhyun-ssi, bukalah dulu." Chanyeol menyimpan tangannya dibelakang, tanda tidak ingin menerima barang itu.

Karena Baekhyun sedang malas berdebat, dia membuka hadiah itu pelan pelan. "Aku sungguh tidak tau apa-apa. Kita baru bertemu, dan kau menyuruhku membuka hadiah yang bahkan aku tidak tau ini milik siapa. Jika kau melakukan sesuatu yang jahat padaku, aku akan melaporkanmu." Ucapan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol terkikik.

"Laporkan saja. Pokoknya aku hanya mengembalikan barang ini ke pemiliknya." Baekhyun memicingkan matanya. Dia semakin bingung dengan ucapan Chanyeol. Sampai dia telah selesai membuka hadiah tersebut.

"A-apa?! Sabunku? Kau membawanya? Captain..? Tapi, kapan?" Baekhyun mengangkat botol sabunnya kaget, dia girang bukan main. "Aku kira bandara menyitanya!"

"Memang disita, lalu aku menyuruh seseorang membawakannya ke cabin pilot. Lalu aku membawanya. Tadi aku mencarimu di airport, tapi aku tidak menemukanmu." Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Terimakasih Captain Park! Sungguh aku berterimakasih. Ini sangat mahal.. astaga" hati Chanyeol menghangat. Dia bahagia melihat senyum dan girangnya Baekhyun.

"Iya, ayo kembali ke venue?" Chanyeol mengambil sampah bekas kertas kado Baekhyun, lalu berjalan ke venue sambil membuangnya ke tempat sampah.

"Kau pasti sangat sibuk, sampai kau lupa menjaga kesehatanmu." Ujar Chanyeol.

"Ah, ini hanya kelelahan saja. Aku tidak sakit, tenanglah Captain." Jawaban Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol teringat akan sesuatu.

'Ucapan itu, sangat mirip. Sangat mirip dengan Baekhee noona. Selalu merasa dirinya baik didepan orang lain, tapi aslinya dia sedang tidak baik' batin Chanyeol.

"Kau, apa kau anak tunggal?" Tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba. Baekhyun menoleh.

"Ya, aku tunggal. Ayah dan ibuku di Sydney. Hidupku sepi sekali." Baekhyun hampir mencapai pintu venue acara, namun suara Chanyeol menginterupsinya.

"Baekhyun-ssi. Jika kau ada free time, mari minum kopi bersama?" Ajak Chanyeol. Astaga.. Chanyeol gugup sekarang. Dia sedang mengajak minum seorang artis yang sibuknya bukan main, dia merasa dirinya sangat bodoh. Chanyeol terdiam.

Baekhyun berbalik menatap Chanyeol. "Oh, tentu saja. Mari minum kopi! Aku suka kopi."

Chanyeol kembali merekah, dengan sigap dia mengeluarkan dompetnya dan mengambil sebuah kartunama. "Baekhyun-ssi, ini kartu namaku. Hubungi aku jika kau bersedia minum kopi bersamaku." Chanyeol menyodorkan kartunamanya kepada Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengambilnya dengan wajah berbinar.

"Baiklah Captain Park, aku berhutang budi padamu. Kau berjasa banyak untukku hari ini. Aku akan mentraktirmu!" Mereka berdua tersenyum, saling manjabat tangan. Secara tidak sengaja Baekhyun menengok dompet Chanyeol yang terbuka dibagian bingkai foto. Baekhyun melihat foto yang ia yakini adalah Chanyeol yang sedang mencium pipi seorang bayi, wajahnya hampir mirip seperti Chanyeol. "Imutnya! Siapa itu?" Tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

Chanyeol membuka dompetnya dan menunjukannya pada Baekhyun. "Ini Jiwon, anakku."

Sesaat mendengar jawaban Chanyeol, senyum gemas Baekhyun memudar. Chanyeol telah memiliki anak. Kedengarannya menyakitkan, kenapa harus disaat Baekhyun mulai menyukai orang itu? Baekhyun terdiam sejenak menatap Chanyeol dan foto itu bergantian.

"Baekhyun-ssi?" Ucap Chanyeol sambil membuyarkan Baekhyun.

"Ah ya? Anakmu lucu sekali. Matanya besar sepertimu Captain!" Senyum paksaan Baekhyun melengkung. Baekhyun buru-buru memasukkan kartunama Chanyeol kedalam sakunya. "Baiklah, aku masuk dulu. Sampai Jumpa Captain Park!" Baekhyun berjalan menuju kursinya. Dia berjalan dengan sedkkit aneh, kepalanya tertunduk lesu. Baekhyun kembali duduk di sebelah Minseok.

"Anak ini! Baru saja aku hendak menyusulmu. Kau membuatku khawatir. Kemana saja kau?! Dan apa ini?" Baekhyun menaruh botol sabun greentea miliknya diatas meja, dia terduduk lesu.

"Ini sabunku, terbawa oleh orang yang tak sengaja kukenal di bandara." Minseok menatap Baekhyun bingung.

"Bagaimana bisa kalian bertemu disini? Kenapa aneh sekali?" Minseok bertanya penasaran. Dia menatap Baekhyun dan botol itu bergantian.

"Hyung, ceritanya sedikit rumit. Bisakah kita pulang duluan? Aku sedikit pusing." Keluh Baekhyun.

"Baiklah, aku ijin pada EO dulu ya? Kau tunggulah sebentar." Minseok menyadari bahwa Baekhyun sedang tidak baik, masih ada jadwal padat yang dimiliki Baekhyun esok hari. Baekhyun harus menjaga badannya.

Tidak lama, Baekhyun dan Minseok keluar dari Kyunghee University dan kembali ke apartemen Baekhyun. Sesampainya di gedung apartemen, Minseok mengantar Baekhyun sampai didalam apartemennya. Minseok menuntun Baekhyun dengan sabar.

"Baekhyun, kau yakin akan baik saja bila ku tinggal?" Tanya Minseok tidak yakin. Baekhyun dan Minseok duduk diruang tamu, Baekhyun berniat merebahkan badannya sejenak.

"Astaga Minseok-ku sangat imut.. aku tidak apa apa hyungie. Aku hanya perlu tidur cepat. Apa schedule ku besok?" Baekhyun mencubit pipi bapao Minseok dengan gemas. Ia berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"Pukul 11-12 kau ada wawancara dengan Arirang, lalu pukul 14-15 meeting singkat dengan Nature Republic." Minseok memijat tangan Baekhyun. "Kau tidak boleh sakit Baekhyun-ie." Ucapnya sambil meletakkan botol sabun Baekhyun diatas meja tamu.

"Tidak akan sakit! Kkk sudahlah, kau cepat pulang. Lee ahjusshi menunggumu di van." Minseok menurut. Dia meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian.

"Kujemput jam 10 ya? Sampai jumpa besok sayangku~" seru Minseok dari ambang pintu. Sekarang Baekhyun sendiri. Dia melepas sepatunya sambil membawa botol sabun itu ke kamarnya.

Baekhyun menaruh sepatunya di rak wardrobe room kamarnya. Melepas tuxedo, dasi dan rompi nya lalu menaruhnya dengan rapih di tempat baju kotor. Baekhyun mengambil piyama, lalu ia menuju kamar mandi sambil membawa sabun itu.

Baekhyun menaruh sabun itu ditempat sabunnya. Dia merogoh kartunama dari saku celana dan menatap foto Chanyeol disana. Dengan seragam pilotnya. Captainnya ini sungguh mempesona. Baekhyun mengusap foto di kartu tersebut.

 _Chanyeol Park_

 _Richard Park_

 _Professional Operational Pilot of Korean Airlines._

 _ChanyeolP@xxx.co.kr / 82XXXXXXXX_

"Kau sangat tampan, baik, bertanggung jawab. Istrimu sangat beruntung memilikimu Captain. Andai saja, kau..."

Gay?

Ya, Baekhyun mulai ngelantur. Pikirannya kacau. "Byun Baekhyun! Apa yang kau pikirkan. Astaga, Tuhan maafkan aku.." Baekhyun menepuk kepalanya. Menatap dirinya dicermin, dia mengusap bibirnya.

"Tadi Captain itu mengusapkan lipbalm ke bibirku, menggunakan jarinya. Ah sudahlah Baekhyun. Dia hanya tertarik untuk berteman. Ya. Ingat Baekhyun, dia sudah memiliki istri dan anak." Seketika wajahnya kembali muram. "Sudah memiliki istri dan anak" rasanya sangat nyeri di dada kirinya. Tapi Baekhyun merasa aneh. Mengapa hanya ada foto Chanyeol dan anaknya saja? Kemanakah istri Chanyeol? Itu masih menjadi sebuah misteri.

Baekhyun bergegas berganti baju formalnya ke piyama. Baekhyun naik keatas kasur sambil masih memegang kartunama Chanyeol. Baekhyun menyimpan nomor Chanyeol di ponselnya. Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Astaga dia sangat tampan.. hh jika aku wanita, tipeku adalah dia. Aku bersumpah.. eih, disaat aku laki-lakipun dia juga tipeku. Hahah. Ah berhenti bermimpi Byun. Kau mulai gila. Baiklah, ayo tidur." Baekhyun menaruh kartunama Chanyeol dan ponsel itu dimeja kecil sebelah kasurnya, dia merebahkan badan mungilnya dikasur berukuran king size. Kelebihan tempat? Ya. Sangat. Kasur ini muat untuk 5 orang seukurannya. Ah sudahlah.

Baekhyun berniat menghubungi Chanyeol esok hari, karena saat ini dia sudah sangat lelah. Hanya berselang beberapa menit, Baekhyun tertidur.

 _Drrrt drrrt drrrt_

 _Incoming call_

 _Captain Park_

Tidak lama, ada panggilan masuk ke ponsel Baekhyun. Masalahnya, posisi ponsel Baekhyun adalah dalam mode vibrate. Sehingga Baekhyun tidak mengindahkan panggilan tersebut dan tetap tertidur.

Sementara diujung telepon, seseorang sedang gusar.

' _Baekhyun-ssi, kenapa kau menghilang dari acara ini? Bahkan acaranya baru selesai, mengapa kau langsung pulang..'_ batin Chanyeol. Perjuangannya mendapat nomor Baekhyun dari Kim Sajangnim rasanya sia sia saja. Chanyeol menghela nafas. Dia mematikan teleponnya.

"Aku ingin berjumpa denganmu secepatnya" tegar Chanyeol pada dirinya sendiri.

 **To be Continued..**

 **Preview next capt**

" _Dia bukan anakku. Kau salah paham."_

 _"Captain, kau sulit untuk diraih!"_

 _"Wah ternyata aku lebih muda darimu Baekhyun-ssi"_

 _"Dia memanggilku eomma?"_

annyeong, xiu sedang berusaha melanjutkan ff ini atas permintaan teman2 yang pengen ff ini publish lebih cepat. jadi xiu lagi mencuci otak biar ff ini gak bosenin. saran dan kritik masih xiu tunggu dari kalian yaa. btw jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak kalian disini donggs. like, comment, share yah gaes. ayaflu~


	3. Complicated

**_Seoul, 7.15am_**

Cahaya matahari belum muncul, namun pemuda mungil bermata sipit ini sudah mampu membuka matanya. Badannya meringkuk dalam selimut setelah sebelumnya ia meregangkan ototnya. Badan mungilnya beringsut ke tepi ranjang. Dia mencoba untuk duduk, si mungil ini mengucek matanya imut.

"Hoaamb" Baekhyun menguap sambil melirik ke ponselnya layarnya hidup dan menampilkan deretan notifikasi instagramnya yang tidak pernah habis. Diatas notifikasi instagram, ada sebuah notifikasi Missed Call.

"Oh, Captain Park. Kukira siapa" Ucap Baekhyun. Baekhyun menyambungkan charger nya di ponsel itu, lalu berniat ke dapur. Disaat sampai diambang pintu kamar, Baekhyun terlonjak dan langsung kembali ke kasurnya sambil meneliti dengan seksama apa yang ada di ponselnya.

"Captain Park meneleponku?! Hah???? Bodoh kau, Baekhyun!" Baekhyun kaget, ia menatap nama kontak itu. "Tidak mungkin aku meneleponnya sekarang. Ini terlalu pagi..." Dia bimbang. Bagaimana cara merespon Captain Park? "Akan ku sms saja agar dia bisa membacanya nanti."

 _To. : Captain Park_

 _Message :_

 _Selamat pagi Captain, maafkan aku. Semalam aku tidak enak badan, jadi aku berniat untuk pulang duluan. Aku juga tidur lebih awal. Maafkan aku tidak bisa mengangkat teleponmu._

 ** _SEND_**

"Ah, aku jadi tidak enak. Hffh" Baekhyun kembali menaruh ponselnya, dia berjalan ke dapur untuk membuat sarapan. Tangannya mengitak atik tangannya sendiri. Dia galau. Hah.

" _Noona!! Bangunlah! Jangan bercanda" dia mengguncang raga seorang wanita anggun yang kini telah bersimbah darah._

 _"Barom hyung! Hyung!!" Dia berteriak memanggil sebuah raga lagi yang tergeletak kaku tak jauh dari wanita tersebut. Orang orang berusaha membantu menjauhkan dua manusia itu dari mobil yang terbakar hebat._

 _Chanyeol menggendong Jiwon, seorang bayi yang terluka dibagian pelipisnya seorang diri. Chanyeol berteriak meminta tolong dan orang-orang datang, setelah ia menelepon ambulance. Genggaman ponselnya melemah. Dia tidak mampu melihat semua ini._

 _Chanyeol menggenggam tangan wanita itu. "Noona, bangunlah. Jangan membuatku bingung. Baekhee noona bangunlah kumohon" darah terus mengucur di ujung kepala dan pinggang dari wanita itu._

 _Dengan sekuat tenaga, wanita itu mengangkat tangannya berusaha mengusap pipi Chanyeol._

 _"Chanyeol-ah. K-kumohon jaga Yu Jiwon untukku. Besarkan dia seperti anakmu s-sendiri, bersama k-kekasihmu kelak. Terimakasih sudah m-menjadi adik yang baik. M-m.." Baekhee melemah. "Maaf, bila aku belum bisa menjadi kakak yang baik. Aku menyayangimu Chanyeol-ah." Baekhee mengusap lembut raga anak kandungnya yang pingsan di gendongan Chanyeol. "sayangku, mulai sekarang kau bersama Uncle Park. Semoga kau bisa menjadi anak yang baik, anakku. Kini kau telah menjadi Park Jiwon." Genggaman Baekhee melemah, tiba-tiba usapannya di punggung Jiwon terlepas._

 _"Noona! Noonaaa!!! Baekhee bagaimana kau bisa meninggalkanku sendiri seperti ini?! Noona!!"_

Tok tok tok

"NOONA!!!!" Chanyeol terlonjak dari tidurnya.

"Chanyeol-ah. Kau tidak apa nak?" Seru seseorang dari pintu kamar Chanyeol. Tiba-tiba seorang wanita masuk ke kamar Chanyeol dengan wajah khawatir.

"Eomma?" Chanyeol duduk bersila diatas kasurnya, dia memegang kepalanya sambil terduduk.

"Kau, memimpikan Baekhee lagi?" Nyonya Park mengusap punggung anak gagahnya itu. "Apa yang kau pikirkan Chanyeol? Kenapa kau mengingat kejadian itu?"

"Kemarin saat flightku di dari Osaka menuju Gimpo, aku bertemu seseorang. Coba eomma tebak siapa." Chanyeol menatap eommanya yang sedang bingung.

"Siapa? Jangan buat eomma semakin bingung." Chanyeol terkekeh pelan.

"Aku bertemu Byun Baekhyun. Dan tiba tiba dalam sehari itu kami dekat." Wajah nyonya Park berubah kaget.

"Kau, berteman dengan Byun Baekhyun?" Tanya nya memastikan.

"Iya eomma. Ada kejadian bodoh di bandara kemarin. Karena itu aku mengenalnya." Chanyeol tertunduk.

"Kau melihat sosok Baekhee dalam diri Byun Baekhyun? Maka dari itu kau mulai memimpikan hal itu lagi?"

DANG!!

Kata kata nyonya Park tepat sasaran. Chanyeol melirik ke eommanya. "Hanya raga dan namanya saja mirip eomma. Kepribadiannya sangat berbeda". Nyonya Park tersenyum dan kembali mengusap punggung Chanyeol menenangkan. Setidaknya Chanyeol tidak membandingkan Baekhyun dan Baekhee. They're totally different.

"Baiklah eomma, aku akan bersiap kekantor." Chanyeol mencium pipi eommanya lalu beranjak dari ranjang.

"Kau ada penerbangan? Bukankah ini hari kamis?" Eommanya juga beranjak dan berniat keluar dari kamar Chanyeol.

"Tidak, ada laporan yang harus kutangani." Jawab Chanyeol. Dia mengambil sebuah underwear dan berjalan ke kamar mandi.

"Itu Baekhyun, Yeol. Bukan Baekhee." Chanyeol mengusap matanya yang masih terasa mengantuk.

Chanyeol melepas kaosnya, ia menatap matanya sendiri dicermin. Tatapannya tajam, mencari kepastian dimatanya sendiri.

"Baekhyun, mengapa aku sangat tertarik denganmu?" Chanyeol menegakkan badannya. Menepuk abs nya sebentar, lalu bergegas mandi.

Sementara itu di ruang makan, nyonya Park sedang menyiapkan sarapan. didepannya terlihat seorang bayi yang sibuk merapihkan serbetnya di leher.

"Ameoh..!! Ameonyi!" Jiwon menggebrak bangku bayinya. Dia terlihat sangat excited dengan menu sarapan pagi ini. Apa lagi kalau bukan telur dan kornet kesukaannya.

"Tunggu sebentar sayang, kita menunggu appamu ya?" Nyonya Park menengok kearah kamar Chanyeol. Tidak lama, Chanyeol keluar dari kamarnya lengkap dengan kemeja putih dan tidak lupa lencana black gold serta placard namanya.

"Good morning mines!" Sapa Chanyeol sembari mencium pipi nyonya Park, dan mengecup singkat bibir Jiwon.

"Appaa.. paah... mam...meonyii maamm..." Jiwon mengambill lalu menggenggam sendok bayinya. Nyonya Park mengambil bubur bersama kornet telur kesukaan Jiwon. Bayi imut ini sangat antusias saat makanannya datang. Jiwon berusaha untuk makan sendiri. Chanyeol tersenyum meliriknya.

"Cucu meoni sudah besar. Sudah bisa makan sendiri." Nyonya Park mencubit gemas pipi Jiwon yang sibuk makan. Chanyeol mengusap ujung bibir Jiwon yang terkena bubur.

"Eomma, menurut eomma, Byun Baekhyun itu seperti apa?" Tanya Chanyeol tiba tiba, membuat nyonya Park mendelik kearahnya. Nyonya Park berusaha menjawab Chanyeol.

"Badannya terlihat mungil, wajahnya cantik, tapi dia laki-laki, itu membuatnya terlihat aneh." Chanyeol tersenyum tipis.

"Eomma, maksudku kepribadiannya.." jelas Chanyeol. Ia sungguh penasaran pada kesan eommanya terhadap Baekhyun.

"Oh.. Selama ini aku hanya melihatnya melalui televisi. Kepribadiannya biasa saja. Bisa saja ia melakukannya karena didepan kamera? Tidak sedikit penyanyi yang seperti itu Chanyeol-ah" Nyonya Park mengambilkan makanan untuk anak tampannya itu. Chanyeol tersenyum lagi, dia mengusap tangannya sendiri.

"Tidak semua artis seperti itu eomma. Biar kubuktikan nanti haha. Selamat makan!" Ucapnya sambil memakan sarapan nikmat dari Nyonya Park.

"Kau sungguh sombong setelah berteman dengan seorang artis!" Nyonya Park mengusap kepala Chanyeol dengan gemas. "Disini ada dua bayi imutku" mereka terkekeh pelan.

Tidak lama, Chanyeol menyelesaikan sarapannya. Dia langsung bersiap untuk ke kantor, mengencangkan lencana dan jam tangan Rolex nya.

Chanyeol mencium kening Jiwon sekilas. "Jaga Jiwon eomma. Aku berangkat dulu. Bye bye". Pria tinggi ini berjalan sedikit tergesa ke mobilnya.

 _Drrttr drrttt_

Ponselnya berdering. Chanyeol mengambil ponselnya dan langsung menekan tombol hijau.

"Apa Sehun-ah?"

" _Kau ke kantor kan? Aku ingin bicara_."

"Iya, aku sedang dimobil. Bicara apa? Sepenting itu?"

" _Baiklah, kita bertemu di kantor saja._ "

"Kau ini meneleponku hanya untuk sesuatu mengganjal seperti ini? Keparat."

" _Hehe, aku ijin terlambat hyung._ "

"Kenapa? Kau dimana?"

" _Aku? Di apartment. Tapi.. urusanku dan Luhan belum selesai._ "

Chanyeol berfikir sejenak. Tidak lama, dia terkekeh. "Ah, sialan. Baiklah. Jangan terlalu lama Sehun-ah. Kutunggu nanti, sampai jumpa."

 _Bip_

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak habis pikir dengan co-pilotnya yang satu ini. Terlewat mesum.

 ** _Seoul, Arirang Office - 12.25_**

"Meeting di Nature Republic dicancel sampai besok. Aku yang akan menghadirinya Baekhyun-ie" Minseok duduk di sebelah Baekhyun yang sedang meminum jus strawberrynya dengan imut. Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Hmm, Minseok hyung.. Tentang seseorang yang mengembalikan sabunku kemarin.." Baekhyun menggantung kata-katanya. Ia menaruh jusnya perlahan.

"Kenapa? Dia memknta imbalan?" Potong Minseok.

"Eh! Tidak! Bukan seperti itu.." seru Baekhyun sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Lalu? Apa dia melakukan sesuatu yang tidak baik padamu?" Baekhyun kembali menggeleng. Minseok semakin penasaran. "Lalu ada apa?"

"Dia.. tampan. Dia pilot dari penerbanganku kemarin.." Minseok menegakkan badannya sambil melotot ke arah Baekhyun.

"Pilot? Kau serius?" Minseok menelisik. Pandangannya berubah menjadi tajam kearah Baekhyun. "Kau menyukainya? Kau punya sns nya?" Baekhyun mendelik bingung.

"Ung, tidak tau.. aku bingung hyung. Dia sudah 3 kali membuatku ingin terbang. Aku punya nomornya, dia memberikan kartu namanya padaku.. tapi.. dia bisa menghubungiku duluan, padahal aku tidak memberikan nomorku padanya.."

"Bagaimana kau tau dia yang menghubungimu?"

"Aku menyimpan nomornya semalam sebelum tidur. Lalu tengah malam dia meneleponku.. dipagi hari, ada missed call darinya.."

"Apa 3 hal darinya yang membuatmu ingin terbang?"

"Saat dipesawat, dia menyebut namaku melalui microphone, saat dibagikan lunch dipesawat, dia memberikanku strawberry pudding dengan notes 'senang berjumpa denganmu Byun Baekhyun'. Lalu kemarin saat dia mengembalikan sabunku di Kyunghee, dia memberiku lipbalm dengan jarinya saat bibirku terlihat pucat." Minseok memelototkan mata bayinya makin besar.

"BAGAIMANA BISA DIA KE KYUNGHEE? DIA MENGIKUTIMU? DASAR PSIKOPAT" Minseok panik, Baekhyun kaget lalu menenangkan.

"Bukan seperti itu! Hey, dengarkan aku dulu bapao!" Seru Baekhyun, Minseok mengelus dadanya.

"Dia mengantar ayahnya. Ayahnya adalah guru besar di Fakultas politik." Lanjut Baekhyun. Minseok masih menatap Baekhyun dengan penasaran.

"Kau suka dengannya, Byun?" Tanya Minseok to the point. Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak tau.. hmm. Dia sudah memiliki istri." Baekhyun mendengus. Lalu Minseok kembali melotot.

"Jangan dekati dia. Kau ingin menghancurkan rumah tangga orang ha?" Hardiknya. Baekhyun manyun, dia menyesal mengatakan ini pada Minseok.

"Hyung, aku hanya mencurahkan isi hatiku saja. Jangan marahi aku terus menerus!" Baekhyun memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Darimana kau tau dia punya anak?"

"Ada fotonya bersama Bayi didompetnya, aku melihatnya saat dia mengambil kartu nama untukku. Saat kutanya itu siapa, dia bilang itu anaknya."

"Dasar, lelaki kurang ajar. Sudah punya istri dan anak, tapi masih saja menggoda orang lain! Kau membawa kartunamanya? Aku penasaran siapa dia!" Minseok masih terlihat kesal dengan pilot yang dibicarakannya dengan Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengambil kartunama Chanyeol dan memberikannya pada Minseok.

"Itu hyung, dia memberikannya setelah dia memberi lipbalm padaku." Minseok melihatnya baik baik. Namanya Park Chanyeol. Tidak lama, Minseok menatap foto Chanyeol di kartu itu.

"Apakah ini dia?" Tanya Minseok, dan Baekhyun hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan. Minseok melihatnya secara seksama.

3

2

1

"Baekhyun-ie, dia tampan sekali.. astaga.. ugh, badannya gagah... Ah? Matanya juga besar. Oh astaga, lihat senyumnya sangat menawan.." Minseok menggenggam kartu nama itu dengan kuat. Baekhyun yang melihatnya, hanya mampu memutar bola matanya.

"Ya! Yaaakk!!" Baekhyun merebut kartu nama Chanyeol. "Tadi kau benci padanya, mengapa sekarang memuji muji eoh?" Baekhyun merengut.

"Dia sangat tampan.. tapi.. aku tetap tidak akan membiarkanmu mendekatinya. Dia sudah berkeluarga Baekhyun-ie baby. Ingat itu." Minseok beranjak dari kursinya, lalu membereskan berkas-berkas interview Baekhyun.

"Istrimu sangat beruntung, Park." Ucap Baekhyun sambil mengusap kartu nama Chanyeol.

 _Drrrt drrrtt_

Baekhyun mengambil ponselnya.

 _Incoming call_

 _Captain Park_

Seketika Baekhyun melotot. Baru saja dia membicarakan Chanyeol, sekarang dia menelepon. Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Baekhyun dilema. Dia bingung antara harus menjawabnya atau tidak.

"Bagaimana ini. Tidak mungkin aku memberitau Minseok hyung jika Chanyeol menelepon, dia kan tidak suka Chanyeol. Hmm.." Baekhyun menggigit ujung kukunya. Baekhyun berlari kecil keluar dari studio interview itu, dia berjalan ke pantry terdekat. Baekhyun terdiam dan masih menatap ponselnya. Hingga akhirnya dia mengangkat panggilan itu.

"H-halo?"

" _Baekhyun-ssi? Ini aku Park Chanyeol."_ Baekhyun meremas celananya. Dia sangat gugup sekarang.

"Ah, iya. Halo captain Park, ternyata kau ya hehe.."

" _Iya_.." jawab Chanyeol dengan gugup. Beberapa detik, tidak ada suara dari keduanya. Astaga suasana ini sangat awkward.

" _Apakah kau_ /hari ini kau tid.." keduanya memulainya bersama, sungguh ini sangat menggemaskan.

" _Haha, baiklah apa yang mau kau katakan Baekhyun-ssi?_ " Ucap Chanyeol sambil terkekeh. Baekhyun tersenyum geli dibalik sambungan itu.

"Hehe, tidak. Apa kau tidak bekerja Captain?" Tanya Baekhyun basa basi. Sungguh Baekhyun tidak pernah segugup ini.

" _Aku baru saja selesai menyelesaikan laporan dari maskapai. Kau tidak bekerja?_ " Chanyeol mengetukkan ballpoint nya di meja.

"Aku..juga baru saja selesai interview. Seharusnya setelah ini ada meeting, tapi diundur hingga besok." Baekhyun menjawab seperlunya.

" _Hmm_ " Chanyeol terdengar berfikir. " _Kau free setelah ini?"_

Baekhyun mengangguk sambil memainkan kakinya. "Iya" jawabnya singkat.

" _Ingin minum kopi?_ " Chanyeol menggigit lidahnya. Pertama kalinya dia mengajak seseorang minum kopi. Biasanya dia hanya diajak saja.

"Sebentar.." Baekhyun menatap jam tangan rolex miliknya, dia pikir tidak apa apalah. Toh dia juga tidak ada pekerjaan lagi. Dengan catatan tidak usah melapor ke Minseok, karena hyung rasa eonni nya tersebut pasti akan cerewet jika mengetahui Baekhyun pergi bersama Chanyeol. "B-baiklah. Tapi, ijinkan aku pulang dulu? Karena aku tidak membawa mobil pribadi." Pinta Baekhyun dengan gugup.

" _Ah, tidak usah. Kau dimana sekarang? Biar aku menjemputmu saja. Kebetulan aku sudah bersiap."_ Chanyeol berdiri dari mejanya sambil membawa tas kecilnya.

"Ah tidak tidak, nanti Minseok hyung menge--" Baekhyun hampir saja keceplosan. Tapi jika tidak dijemput Chanyeol, Baekhyun harus menunggu Minseok selesai dengan urusannya di Arirang selama dua jam. Baru setelah itu dia bisa menemani Chanyeol. Baekhyun memutar otaknya. "Captain, kau tau toko bunga diseberang gedung Arirang? Tunggulah aku disitu." Jelas Baekhyun.

" _Oh, baiklah. Aku kesana sekarang. Kau tunggu aku ya? Sampai jumpa Baekhyun-ssi"_

 _Beep_

Chanyeol menutup sambungan teleponnya. Dia berjalan cepat ke basement, dia berjalan melewati beberapa pegawai dan mereka membungkuk.

Tiba-tiba seorang karyawan menghentikan pergerakan Chanyeol sambil menunjukkan beberapa kertas. "Captain, we need your permission for changing some flight schedule in some airport." Chanyeol kaget.

"What? Why we should change it? There's no problem with our financial condition right?" Chanyeol membaca kertas itu dengan cepat.

"Cause there's three company that already change their flight schedule. And.. without any reason." Karyawan bernama Lily itu menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol dengan gugup. Atasannya ini terkenal tegas. Chanyeol meneliti setiap detail laporan itu.

"Who the hell is that?" Suara Chanyeol sedikit menggema dan mampu membuat keadaan menjadi sunyi. Karyawan disekitarnya tidak ada yang berani menatap walaupun mereka mendengar pembicaraan tersebut. "Is this for all flights? We should change all flight schedule?"

"No sir, only flight with destination to Europe airport." Lily menunjukkan tabelnya.

"Why so suddenly like this... Okay. Contact Incheon, ask them for give us flights schedule, how many airplane that have Europe destination per day. When you get that all, email me as soon as possible. I'll give the result tomorrow. I have no time for now. I'm so sorry, thank you." Chanyeol merasa badmood tiba-tiba. Dia berjalan menjauhi Lily.

"Yes sir"

"Ah, sorry Lily. May i take these?" Chanyeol kembali menghadap Lily dan menunjuk kertas yang ada di ganggaman karyawan asing tersebut. Lily menyodorkannya sambil tersenyum.

"Thank you." Chanyeol sedikit pening, tapi dia tetap harus menemui Baekhyun, Chanyeol tidak ingin di cap 'PHP'. Chanyeol berlari kecil ke basement, dia masuk ke mobil sembari melempar laporannya ke jok sampingnya, lalu menyetel GPS nya ke gedung Arirang, dan bergegas berangkat.

Tidak lama, Chanyeol hampir sampai di gedung Arirang, dia mengirim pesan ke Baekhyun saat mobilnya berhenti di traffic light.

 _To : Byun Baekhyun_

 _Message :_

 _Aku sudah hampir sampai. Kau keluarlah dari gedung._

 _SEND_

Disisi lain, Baekhyun sedang berusaha menemui Minseok.

"Hyung, sebentar lagi temanku menjemput. Aku ijin untuk menemuinya ya?" Baekhyun bersikap manis pada hyungnya itu. Minseok sedang sibuk memilah laporan dan schedule Baekhyun di Arirang.

"Jam berapa kau akan pulang?" Tanya Minseok sinis. Baekhyun mulai tidak yakin dengan ini.

"Mungkin nanti malam. Tenang saja, aku tidak akan macam macam. Hanya pergi bersenang senang saja." Lanjut Baekhyun. Ia berpura-pura santai, padahal dalam hatinya dia sangat gugup, dia takut tidak mendapat ijin dari Minseok.

"Baiklah. Kabari aku, jangan berhenti mengabariku." Balas Minseok singkat. Dia sangat sibuk sampai sampai mengobrol dengan Baekhyun tapi tidak menatapnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum dan langsung bergegas membereskan barangnya. Dia sudah berganti ke setelan baju yang simple. Dengan sweater putih, jeans hitam dan sepatu adidas hitam terlihat sangat modis dipakainya. Baekhyun melirik ke ponselnya, lalu membaca pesan Chanyeol.

"Whaaatt?!" Dia terdiam sejenak. Lalu mengambil dompet dan langsung menuju lift untuk turun ke toko bunga diseberang Arirang. Tak lupa dia memakai topi hitamnya.

"Tenang Baekhyunie.. tenang.." dia menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Baekhyun keluar dari gedung, lalu menyebrang jalan dan berhenti didepan toko bunga tersebut. Tidak lama, sebuah sedan audi berwarna hitam berhenti di depannya. Pengemudinitu menurunkan jendela mobilnya didepan Baekhyun, menampilkan seorang pria berlencana pilot didalamnya.

"Kau menunggu lama? Ayo masuk" ucap pria itu.

"Baru saja Captain Park hehe. Terimakasih" Baekhyun masuk ke mobil Chanyeol, ia memasang sabuknya disana.

"Jadi, kita mau kemana?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Kau mau mampir ke cafeku?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil menghidupkan lagu. Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Captain punya cafe? Tentu saja boleh. Apakah jauh?" Antusias Baekhyun. Hal ini membuat Chanyeol gemas padanya.

"Tidak, ya hanya 20 menitan. Hm, Baekhyun-ssi, bisakah kau tidak memanggilku dengan sebutan seperti itu? Aku jadi seperti merasa sedang dinas saja" Chanyeol sedikit terkekeh.

"Ah, baiklah capt.. maksudku Chanyeol-ssi. Maafkan aku ya?" Baekhyun menggaruk tengkuknga. "Oh iya, ngomong-omong dari mana kau dapat nomorku?" Tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Oh itu. Astaga. Maaf aku tidak bilang padamu. Aku mendapatkan nomormu dari Kim sajangnim. Aku kaget kau tidak ada kemarin. Kau sakit, jadi aku sedikit khawatir. Hehe" jawab Chanyeol. Pipi Baekhyun memerah sedikit. Astaga Chanyeol sungguh kelewat gombal.

"Aku tidak apa apa Chanyeol-ssi, jangan khawatirkan aku seperti itu. Aku jadi tidak enak. Kemarin aku pulang duluan, aku pikir dengan banyak istirahat aku akan membaik. Dan ternyata benar." Baekhyun menutupi malunya, dia sebenarnya tersipu. HAHA. Tidak sengaja Baekhyun melihat gantungan yang ada di spion tengah, terlihat ada sebuah bingkai gantung berisi foto Chanyeol bersama seorang bayi. "Ah iya. aku ingin bertanya. Berapa umur anakmu?" Baekhyun mencoba berbasa basi.

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Dia baru mau masuk tahun keduanya, imut sepertiku kan?" Goda Chanyeol. Oh ayolah, Byun yang satu ini tidak kuat menahan senyumnya.

"Astaga Chanyeol-ssi, kau kepedean sekali. Haha" Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Siapa namanya?" Baekhyun menggenggam gantungan itu, dan melihat foto Chanyeol dengan seksama.

"Park Jiwon. Dia sudah bisa makan sendiri. Pintar seperti ayahnya kan?" Pede Chanyeol lagi. Baaekhyun terkekeh.

"Ya, terserahmu lah. Kau sangat berlebihan! Kekekeke" Baekhyun mengelus foto bayi itu. "Entah, tapi mengapa aku merasa dia mirip denganku?" Kalimat Baekhyun mengagetkan Chanyeol. Senyum Chanyeol pudar, dia mengedipkan matanya. Bingung harus berkata apa. Tak terasa, mereka sudah sampai di cafe Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun-ssi, kita sudah sampai" Chanyeol parkir didepan cafe tersebut. Ia dan Baekhyun keluar dari mobil sambil berbincang ringan.

Seseorang membukakan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pintu, karyawan itu menunduk. "Silahkan tuan Park." Baekhyun ikut menunduk, padahal Chanyeol yang disapa. --Piye sih mbak--

Ada banyak foto Chanyeol disana, cafe ini bernama Viva Polo. Baekhyun berdiam sejenak lalu ia menyadari sesuatu.

"Chanyeol-ssi, jadi kau pemilik cafe ini? Astaga, managerku baru saja mau mengajakku nongkrong disini. Cafe ini sedang hitz haha" Baekhyun tertawa, Chanyeol hanya membalasnya dengan senyum. Mereka berdua masuk ke VIP area.

"Iya, begitulah. Semua menu di cafe ini adalah kreasi ibuku. Jadi daripada kemampuan ibuku tidak tersalurkan, lebih baik aku memanfaatkannya." Ucap Chanyeol sembari menarik kursi untuk Baekhyun.

"Terimakasih.." Baekhyun duduk dengan manisnya lalu melepas topi hitamnya, membuat rambut halusnya tergerai rapih. Dia membuka menu yang diberikan oleh beberapa waiters disebelahnya. "Lalu dimana ibumu? Apa dia disini?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Eommaku.. sebentar. Apa eomma disini?" Chanyeol beralih ke karyawannya.

"Tadi beliau kemari bersama tuan muda Jiwon setelah jalan jalan dari mall. Lalu mereka ijin untuk kembali ke rumah, tuan." Jawab pegawai itu.

"Oh baiklah. Sayang sekali Baekhyun-ssi, kita tidak bertemu eommaku haha" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun.

"Iya tidak apa, besok pasti ketemu kan? Kkk. Oh iya, aku ingin vanilla latte dulu saja" ucap Baekhyun sedikir girang. Dia menghentakkan kakinya kecil. Chanyeol melihatnya, menurutnya Baekhyun sangat imut. Chanyeol memegang dadanya sambil menutup mata. Chanyeol berusaha mengatur detak jantungnya saat melihat kelakuan Baekhyun. Pegawai itu mengangguk lalu meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Chanyeol-ssi, kau tidak apa? Kau tidak pesan?" Kalimat Baekhyun menyadarkan Chanyeol. Chanyeol menyandarkan badannya ke sandaran sofa singlenya.

"Aku baik, mereka sudah tau apa yang aku inginkan Baekhyun-ssi." Chanyeol tersenyum menawan.

"Ah, aku lupa cafe ini milikmu. Oh iya, apakah istrimu juga bekerja?" Pertanyaan Baekhyun membuat senyum Chanyeol menghilang. Baekhyun menegakkan badannya kaget, dia takut salah bicara.

"aku belum beristri" jawab Chanyeol.

"tunggu, lalu Jiwon?" Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya.

"Dia bukan anakku, kau salah paham." Jawab Chanyeol sembari kembali menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Maksudmu? Tunggu, kau bilang dia anakmu?" Baekhyun merasa mengganjal.

"Iya, tapi bukan anak kandungku. Dia anak dari noonaku yang meninggal 8 bulan yang lalu. Aku menjadikan Jiwon anakku karena noona ku yang meminta agar aku merawat dan membesarkan Jiwon." Jelas Chanyeol dihadapan Baekhyun. Baekhyun menutup mulutnya kaget, dia sungguh tidak bermaksud mengingatkan Chanyeol pada noonanya.

"Chanyeol-ssi, m-maafkan aku. Aku sungguh tidak bermaksud.. maaf.." Baekhyun menepuk bahu Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak apa apa Baekhyun-ssi." Chanyeol mengusap lembut tangan Baekhyun yang terulur di bahunya, sebelum Baekhyun kembali menarik tangannya. "Kau. Mirip noonaku."

"N-ne?" Baekhyun mengedipkan matanya bingung. Apa maksud Chanyeol? Pandangan Chanyeol terlihat kalem, seperti sedang membayangkan sesuatu.

"Wajahmu mirip noonaku. Karena itu aku kaget saat melihatmu di TV pertama kali. Ibuku yang menyadarinya." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun.

"S-sungguh? Siapa namanya? Apakah semirip itu?" Bingung Baekhyun. Chanyeol menjawabnya dengan anggukan.

"Dia seorang dokter. Sebelum kejadian itu dia sedang berada di Jepang untuk menghadiri seminar kedokteran. Dia pulang ke Korea siang hari, sama persis seperti jam penerbangan kita kemarin. Saat sampai di Gimpo, dia dijemput oleh Suaminya dan Jiwon. Diperjalanan kembali kerumah, mobil mereka tertabrak mobil sedan yang dikendarai oleh pemabuk. Kecelakaan itu kecelakaan terburuk di tol Gimpo. Kecelakaan itu terjadi tepat saat aku baru saja keluar gate Gimpo, itu kepulanganku dari Guangzhou, aku menyetir melewati tol, dan diruas tol bagian selatan, banyak mobil berhenti. Aku melihat mobil terbakar. aku menghentikan mobilku dan keluar untuk melihat kecelakaan apakah itu. Namun aku kaget saat melihat mobil Barom hyung yang terbalik dan terbakar. Seketika itu aku langsung berlari mendekati tempat kejadian. Aku melihat jenazah Barom hyung yang badannya sudah dijauhkan dari mobilnya yang terbakar oleh beberapa penolong. Dan.." Chanyeol menahan ucapannya, Baekhyun mengusap tangan besar Chanyeol yang berada diatas meja. Mata Chanyeol sedikit berair, namun nadanya masih terdengar kuat.

"Aku melihat noona disana. Tidak jauh dari Barom hyung" Baekhyun menggenggam tangan Chanyeol sedikit erat, berusaha menguatkan.

"Noona memeluk Jiwon dengan erat, seperti berusaha melindungi a-anaknya dari bahaya. K-kepala dan pinggangnya berdarah." Air mata Chanyeol menetes pelan dari mata bulatnya. Entah kenapa hati Baekhyun perih mendengar cerita Chanyeol. Chanyeol pasti sangat mencintai noonanya.

"Jiwon menangis, sesegera mungkin aku menggendong Jiwon dan memeluknya.Tidak lama Jiwon pingsan dipelukanku. Aku berusaha menelepon ambulance, walaupun orang-orang bilang mereka sudah meneleponnya. Tapi ambulance itu terlalu lama. Karena aku melihat noona masih bisa menggerakkan jari tangannya, aku percaya dia masih hidup. Lalu aku mengguncangkan badannya perlahan. Disitulah dia berpesan agar aku menjaga dan merawat Jiwon. Itu pesan terakhirnya." Chanyeol menutup matanya dan mengusap airmatanya.

"Wah, aku kan jadi menangis begini Baekhyun-ssi. Maaf ya. Hehe" Baekhyun mengedip, dia juga mengusap matanya yang berair.

"Tidak apa apa Chanyeol-ssi. Kau adalah adik yang sangat baik. Noonamu pasti akan bahagia dan bangga padamu. Aku yakin itu." Baekhyun terus mengusap tangan Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum karenanya.

Tidak lama, pesanan mereka datang. Saat pegawainya datang, Baekhyun melepas genggamannya dari tangan Chanyeol. Pipinya memerah. Baekhyun langsung meminum vanilla lattenya. Terlihat Chanyeol hanya meminum segelas Cappuccino. "Chanyeol-ssi, ini enak sekali" senyum Baekhyun mengembang.

"Pesanlah lagi jika kau mau" tawar Chanyeol, Baekhyun hanya menggeleng.

"Ini saja cukup kok" Baekhyun menyedot vanilla lattenya sambil melihat sekeliling cafe bernuansa modern klasik tersebut. Chanyeol juga mengekor pandangan Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengeluarkan ponselnya, lalu menyodorkannya pada Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun-ssi, ini foto noonaku." Baekhyun melihatnya dengan seksama, Baekhyun melotot dan hampir tersedak minumannya sendiri. Dia memegang ponsel Chanyeol, dia seperti melihat dirinya difoto itu.

"Kalian berdua sangat mirip. Aku dan eomma sampai kaget." Baekhyun hanya mengangguk. Dia mengembalikan ponsel Chanyeol lalu menyamankan duduknya.

"Kenapa bisa semirip itu. Aku saja juga kaget." Ucapan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol ingin terbahak, tapi Chanyeol menahannya.

"Wajahmu lucu sekali saat kaget melihat foto noonaku." Chanyeol gemas.

"Siapa nama noonamu?"

"Baekhee." --terdengar seperti 'baek-ie'--

"Ne Chanyeol-ssi?" Baekhyun merasa terpanggil. Chanyeol meliriknya, dan kembali terkekeh.

"Tidak, maksudku.. hm bagaimana ya, nama noonaku adalah Baekhee." Untuk kesekian kalinya Baekhyun melotot. Ini seperti sebuah kebetulan yang berlebihan. Memiliki wajah yang sama, bahkan namapun sama.

"Hah.. bagaimana bisa.." jangankan Baekhyun, Chanyeol saja juga masih bingung menerim semua ini.

Mendengar cerita Chanyeol, Baekhyun merasa sedikit lega. Bukan karena meninggalnya Baekhee, tetapi karena kenyataan bahwa ternyata Chanyeol tidak beristri. Namun tetap saja, impian Baekhyun untuk mendapatkan Chanyeol tidak akan mampu diraihnya. Karena Baekhyun menyadari bahwa ia adalah laki-laki. Sama seperti Chanyeol.

Captain, kau sulit untuk diraih!'

Ucap Baekhyun dalam hati. Dia sadar dia tidak akan mampu memiliki Chanyeol, maka ia merasa bahagia saat mampu bertemu Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun-ssi, ada suatu hal yang ingin aku ungkapkan lagi. Tapi, tidak disini." Wajah Chanyeol menegang lagi.

"Apa itu? Apa kita harus pindah restoran?" Tanya Baekhyun polos.

"Tidak, sudah ikutlah saja. Bagaimana?" Ajak Chanyeol sedikit memaksa. Baekhyun mengangguk. Akhirnya mereka meninggalkan Viva polo dengan Cappuccino Chanyeol yang masih setengah gelas. --boros ae pak pilot--

Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun ke suatu tempat. Richard Park 1992 tertulis di tembok gerbang depan rumah mewah itu, secara langsung Baekhyun tau itu adalah rumah Chanyeol. Baekhyun menegang. Dia gugup sekarang. Apa yang hendak diungkapkan Chanyeol, mengapa harus kerumahnya?

"Ini, rumahmu?" Tanya Baekhyun mencairkan ketegangan. Chanyeol mengangguk. Dia menghentikan mobilnya tepat didepan pintu rumahnya. Chanyeol keluar dari mobil, disusul Baekhyun yang langsung berjalan ke pintunya.

"Silahkan masuk" Chanyeol membukakan pintu untuk Baekhyun, namun Baekhyun terdiam.

"Untuk apa kau membawaku kesini?" Baekhyun mengamati sekeliling, dia takut Chanyeol melakukan sesuatu padanya. Meskipun terlihat sudah dekat, namun Chanyeol tetap saja orang asing.

"Jawabannya ada didalam, Baekhyun-ssi." Chanyeol masuk de dalam rumah duluan. Baekhyun menyusul nya dengan berjalan perlahan dibelakang Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol, kau bersama siapa?" Sebuah suara menginterupsi keduanya. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menengok ke sumber suara.

"Eomma, aku bersama Byun Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyun-ssi, ini eommaku." Chanyeol mengenalkan keduanya satu sama lain. Nyonya Park menutup mulutnya dengan dua tangan. Baekhyun menunduk rendah kepada nyonya Park.

"B-byun Baekhyun? Bagaimana bisa kau sampai disini. Astaga" nyonya Park terlihat bingung, dia merapihkan bajunya lalu mempersilahkan Baekhyun untuk duduk.

"Kau mau minum apa? Astaga, kau putih sekali. Persis seperti di televisi." Nyonya Park menggandeng tangan Baekhyun untuk duduk di sofa.

"Tidak usah eomma, kami tadi dari Viva Polo. Taejun bilang bahwa tadi siang eomma dan Jiwon kesana?" Ucap Chanyeol.

"Iya, kami dari sana Chanyeol-ah." Nyonya Park mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Baekhyun. "Hm Baekhyun-ssi, anda manis sekali." Nyonya Park menatap Baekhyun dengan lembut dan penuh haru. Airmata wanita paruh baya itu menggenang di pelupuknya. Secara otomatis membelai surai cokelat terang milik Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang tadi tersenyum, aaat ini hanya memandang nyonya Park dengan sedikit heran. Sungguh nyonya Park merasa sedang berhadapan dengan Baekhee.

"Eomma. Dimana Jiwon?" Suara baritone Chanyeol menyadarkan Nyonya Park. Seketika nyonya Park melepaskan Baekhyun dan mengusap matanya yang berair.

"Ah, iya astaga. Jiwon sedang bermain di ruang tengah bersama suster. Kau kesanalah. Ajak Baekhyun-ssi bersamamu. Eomma akan buatkan minum." Baekhyun celingukan memandang nyonya Park dan Chanyeol bergantian.

"Kau ikut aku saja." Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun, lalu Baekhyun mengikutinya.

"Chanyeol, apa Richard Park itu ayahmu?" Tanya Baekhyun pelan.

"Tidak Baekhyun, itu namaku. Kau melihatnya didepan ya?" Jelas Chanyeol, Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Rumah ini terlihat modern, apakah betul dibangun tahun 1992?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi, Chanyeol hendak terbahak.

"Bukan, itu tahun lahirku Baekhyun" Baekhyun melotot. Dia berhenti berjalan dan menatap Chanyeol kaget.

"Umur kita sama Chanyeol! Kau lahir bulan apa?" Baekhyun mendekati Chanyeol.

"Benarkah? Aku.. Bulan 11. Kau?" Baekhyun menghentakkan kakinya.

"Aku bulan mei.." Baekhyun merengut.

"Wah ternyata kau lebih tua dariku Baekhyun-ssi" Chanyeol terbahak. "Badanmu sangat pendek, dan wajahmu seperti anak kecil. Aku kira kau jauh dibawahku."

"Kau saja yang ketinggian! Eh..? Itu Jiwon?" Baekhyun gemas, tapi Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun menjauh dan menyuruhnya berdiri dibelakang lemari.

"Aku hendak memberitaumu sesuatu. Tapi berdirilah disini. Kau akan mendapat jawabannya. Kau bersedia menunggu kan?" Ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk mengiyakan.

Chanyeol berjalan kearah Jiwon.

"Jiwonnie baby, whatssup?" Sapa Chanyeol pada anaknya. Chanyeol duduk dikarpet teman Jiwon bermain, ja mencium pipi bayi bertinggi 64cm itu. Jiwon bergerak manja ke appanya, bayi 64cm itu memeluk appanya. Chanyeol memberi sinyal kepada Baekhyun untuk menonton situasi ini. Chanyeol meraih remote, lalu menghidupkan Tvnya. Dia menyambungkan smartTVnya ke saluran Youtube, dia mengetik Baekhyun, lalu membuka videonya. Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya.

"Apa yang dilakukannya?" Mata Baekhyun menyipit, tangannya tersilang didepan dadanya. Videonya diplay, Baekhyun sedikit malu melihat itu.

Jiwon melepas pelukannya pada Chanyeol, bayi itu berjalan terhuyung kearah televisi. Baekhyun melepas silangan tangannya. Ia menatap bayi berpopok menggemaskan itu berusaha mengusap layar televisinya dengan sangat antusias. Chanyeol membiarkan Jiwon menepuk layar televisinya.

"Ammaa!! Ammamaa!!" Jiwon mengetuk ngetuk telapak tangannya. Bayi itu terlihat sangat bahagia, Jiwon berteriak senang. Mata Baekhyun terasa perih, hatinya juga. Sangat kontras terlihat bahwa Jiwon sangat merindukan sosok ibunya. Bahkan bayi itu bisa berteriak sebahagia itu saat melihat wajah Baekhyun di layar kaca. Itu sangat menyayat hati. Itu Baekhyun, bukan Baekhee.

Chanyeol mendengus, menahan harunya. Setiap hari dikala Jiwon menonton televisi dan menyiarkan Baekhyun, Jiwon selalu seperti ini. Terlebih Jiwon berseru memanggil 'amma (eomma)' saat ada Baekhyun.

Kaki Baekhyun mendekat menghampiri Jiwon, Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang datang dan berlutut disebelahnya.

"Jiwonnie?" Baekhyun memanggil bayi itu dengan lembut. Jiwon menengok, bayi itu berusaha berlari padahal dia baru saja belajar berjalan.

"Maaa!! Ammaa! Amnammaa!!" Baekhyun menyambut Jiwon dengan merentangkan tangannya lebar. Dia memeluk badan kecil Jiwon dengan erat. Chanyeol memegang dadanya, rasanya sangat menenangkan hati melihat mereka saling berpelukan.

"Ini yang ingin kuberitau padamu, Baekhyun" ucap Chanyeol pelan sembari mengusap kepala kecil Jiwon. Bayi itu melomat bahagia dipelukan Baekhyun.

"Dia memanggilku eomma?" Tanya Baekhyun memastikan.

"Ya, setiap melihatmu di tv dia akan seperti itu." Chanyeol berdiri, dia duduk disofa ruang tengah. Jiwon menarik narik sweater putih Baekhyun, mengajaknya untuk bermain.

"Amma! Kaam hyo!(come here!)" Baekhyun mengikuti Jiwon. Sesekali melirik ke Chanyeol seakan meminta ijin. Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Dada Chanyeol berdegup. Lagi lagi dia merasakan hal ini. Tiba tiba eommanya datang.

"Eomma melihat semuanya." Nyonya Park meletakkan nampan berisi dua gelas jus jeruk itu dimeja. Beliau duduk disebelah Chanyeol sambil mengelus dadanya. "Sohye-ah. Bisa kau tinggalkan kami?" Pinta nyonya Park pada suster yang sedang membereskan mainan Jiwon.

"Baiklah nyonya, tuan. Saya permisi." Sohye membawa kotak mainan Jiwon kembali ke dalam kamar.

"Chanyeol-ah, kenapa kau melakukan ini?" Nyonya Park menatap mata Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak tau eomma. Tiba tiba saja aku ingin mempertemukan mereka." Nyonya Park mengusap pipi Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak seharusnya melakukan ini. Apakah menurutmu Baekhyun akan merasa nyaman setelah ini?" Kalimat nyonya Park membuat Chanyeol ragu.

"Aku.. tidak tau." Chanyeol mendesah lemah.

'mungkin Baekhyun akan membenciku setelah ini' Batin Chanyeol.

 **To be continued..**

Hai kawans. Maaf ya baru sempet update baru free sehari ini. Kali ini agak panjang yah. Maaf kalo banyak typo dan ceritanya agak nyebelin. Pikiran Xiu lagi buthek eheee. Kritik dan saran maaih ditunggu yaah cintakuh. Jangan lupa fav dan review pokoknya. makasih buat yang selama ini ngikutin dan review. kalian sangat berjasah. maaf kalo gabisa balesin kalian satu satu. Gomawoh~


	4. Strange

"Kau tidak seharusnya melakukan ini. Apakah menurutmu Baekhyun akan merasa nyaman setelah ini?" Kalimat nyonya Park membuat Chanyeol ragu.

"Aku.. tidak tau." Chanyeol mendesah lemah.

'mungkin Baekhyun akan membenciku setelah ini' Batin Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya, begitu juga nyonya Park. Antara sedih, senang, dan ragu. Bagaimana bila nantinya Jiwon tidak mau berpisah dengan Baekhyun?

Setelah sedikit lama, akhirnya Baekhyun menggendong Jiwon kembali ke ruang tengah, disambut oleh senyuman hangat dari nyonya Park dan Chanyeol.

"Dia lelah" ucap Baekhyun sambil terkekeh. Jiwon memeluk leher Baekhyun dengan erat, dan terdiam dibahunya. Terlihat matanya menyipit berusaha untuk tetap terrjaga namun dia mengantuk.

Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun, dia hendak mengambil Jiwon dari gendongannya.

"Dia sudah mengantuk, sebaiknya aku membawanya ke kamar agar dia bisa tidur." Saat hendak memindahkan Jiwon ke gendongan Chanyeol, bayi itu mengerang dan tetap memeluk leher Baekhyun.

"Nggg amma! Ammamaa!" Bayi mungil itu menghentakkan kakinya menendang tangan Chanyeol. Pria 26 tahun itu kaget.

"Jiwonnie, jangan begini. Ayo tidur dengan appa, ya?" Chanyeol masih berusaha menggendong Jiwon, namun siapa sangka? Bekhyun reflek menarik Jiwon menjauh dari Chanyeol, sampai nyonya Park dan Chanyeol mendelik heran.

"Jangan paksa dia!" Ucap Baekhyun spontan dengan sedikit membentak, sontak Chanyeol dan nyonya Park melihatnya sambil mengerutkan kening. Jiwon kembali menyender di bahu sempit Baekhyun. Mimik muka Chanyeol terlihat kaget. Baekhyun membentaknya barusan? Terlebih Baekhyun tidak mau Chanyeol memegang anaknya sendiri?

Urat wajah Baekhyun melunak, dia sadar dia baru saja membentak Chanyeol. Padahal Chanyeol adalah ayah Jiwon.

"M-maksudku, tunggulah sampai dia benar-benar tertidur. Mungkin dia sudah nyaman disini." Baekhyun merutuki dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa dia membentak Chanyeol didepan ibunya terlebih saat menggendong anak lelaki itu? "Dimana kamarnya? Biar aku saja—?" Baekhyun menggantung kalimatnya. Chanyeol melirik ke nyonya Park, seakan bertanya apakah boleh. Lalu nyonya Park menganggukkan kepalanya memberi ijin.

"Di sebelah ruangan ini. Mari." Tunjuk Chanyeol dengan ramah. Baekhyun mengikuti langkah jenjang Chanyeol, mereka masuk ke kamar berwarna biru tersebut.

"Jiwonnie, tidur ya?" Ucap Baekhyun sembari meletakkan Jiwon di ranjangnya. Namun Jiwon kembali mengerang.

"Ngggg aaaa aah amma amma!" Bayi itu masih memeluk leher Baekhyun, membuat

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bingung. Kemudian Baekhyun menepuk nepuk punggung Jiwon.

"Jiwonnie harus tidur, hyu— amma tidak pergi." Baekhyun memanggil dirinya eomma Jiwon? Tapi kenapa? Dan entah bagaimana bisa, bagaikan sihirJiwon melepaskan leher Baekhyun perlahan, tapi bayi itu masih menggenggam sweater Baekhyun dengan tangan mungilnya, seakan takut Baekhyun tiba tiba pergi. Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun bingung, namun ia segera tersadar dan memasang mimik wajah biasa saja.

"Bolehkan, aku disini? Sampai Jiwon tidur.." Tanya Baekhyun perlahan kepada Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengangguk sambil mengusap kepala Jiwon. Baekhyun duduk di kursi pendek sebelah ranjang Jiwon, lalu menyamankan sebagian badannya disana.

"Baekhyun maaf aku jadi merepotkanmu." Chanyeol memberanikan diri menatap Baekhyun. Yang diajak bicara sedang memainkan tangan bayi itu perlahan.

"Tidak merepotkan kok. M-maafkan aku. Aku tadi membentakmu. Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Hanya saja, aku tidak bisa melihat anak kecil yang dipaksa. Maafkan aku. Sungguh.. a-aku tidak—"

"Tidak apa apa, Baekhyun." Chanyeol menegakkan badannya lalu berdiam menatap anaknya sejenak, disisi lain Jiwon semakin terlelap dalam tidurnya. Genggaman jari jari mungilnya pada telunjuk Baekhyun semakin melemah. "Aku tunggu di ruang tamu." Ucap Chanyeol sambil meninggalkan kamar Jiwon, manik cokelat itu mengekor mengikuti langkah Chanyeol.

Tidak berapa lama, Baekhyun menatap bayi mungil itu tadi, dia mengusap rambut halus Jiwon dengan jemari lentiknya.

"Maafkan hyung karena harus berbohong." Baekhyun beranjak dari ranjang Jiwon, lalu menyusul Chanyeol di ruang tamu.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 7 sore. Chanyeol duduk sendirian di ruang tamu luas itu. Baekhyun melirik, berusaha mencari sosok paruh baya yang sempat menyambutnya dengan sangat ramah diawal pertemuan mereka. Namun ia tidak menemukannya. Apakah nyonya Park menghindar? Apakah nyonya Park marah karena Baekhyun membentak Chanyeol? Baekhyun merutuki kecerobohannya. Dia harus meminta maaf.

"Dia sudah tidur?" Tanya Chanyeol yang mendahului Baekhyun bertanya.

"Iya sudah. Ehm, maaf ya. Aku tadi membentakmu. Aku sungguh tidak bermaksud, aku tidak enak pada ibumu. Aku sang—"

"Kita lupakan saja? Itu bukan masalah yang besar. Mungkin aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama bila menjadi dirimu." Baekhyun menghela nafasnya lega. Setidaknya Chanyeol memaafkannya.

"Ah, kita jadi tidak pergi keluar yah?" Pria bermata lebar itu menyandarkan kakinya sembari melinting lengan kemejanya sampai siku.

"Ah, mungkin lain kali? Setidaknya aku mampir kerumahmu, Chanyeol. Hehe. Dimana nyonya Park?" Baekhyun memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. Meskipun ada sekelibat rasa takut.

"Ibuku sedang memasak, untuk makan malam kita. Kau harus makan masakan ibuku!" Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kembali bersenda gurau. Keduanya menunggu makan malam nyonya Park sambil membicarakan minat hobi satu sama lain. Rasa awkward dan sungkan mulai menjauh dari hubungan mereka.

"Ah, Baekhyun-ah, aku masih penasaran. Kalau boleh tau, ada perlu apa kau ke Jepang sendirian tanpa manager atau bodyguard?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan hati hati. Baekhyun menurunkan gelas jus jeruknya.

"Aku mendapat libur 2 hari, lalu aku ke Jepang saja. Aku ingin liburan sendiri. Dan aku rasa akan susah jika aku pergi terlalu jauh, maka aku ke Jepang saja." Baekhyun memainkan jarinya, lalu ia menatap Chanyeol dengan ragu.

"Chanyeol, terimakasih untuk puddingnya." Chanyeol meneliti gerik Baekhyun yang sedikit malu malu mengatakannya. Pria bermarga Park tersebut menyunggingkan seringaiannya, tanpa diketahui Baekhyun.

Chanyeol berdiri, dia beranjak ke ruang makan. Sesekali melirik Baekhyun yang tidak kunjung bergegas. "Baek? Kau tidak mau makan? Kau akan menyakiti hati ibuku jika tidak makan." Chanyeol membalikkan badannya. Baekhyun sedikit memanyunkan bibirnya, dan mereka berdua makan bersama.

-oOo-

 _Sushi Oi Restaurant 21.30_

"Sungguh dia sangat sulit dihubungi.. apa saja yang dilakukan Park keparat itu sehari ini?" Sehun telah selesai memakan Ramennya. Dia menulis pesan kepada Park Chanyeol untuk kesekian kalinya dihari ini.

 _To: Park Chanyeol_

 _Message : Hey bodoh, kau kemana saja. Kau tidak ada saat aku ke ruanganmu. Aku tau kau sempat ke kantor kan? Dan tiba tiba pergi tanpa ijin pada sekretarismu? Pegawai macam apa kau?'_

 _Sent_

Sehun mendesah sejenak. Jujur dia sedikit kekenyangan. Pemuda berdada bidang ini meletakkan ponselnya lalu menyandarkan diri ke sandaran kursi.

"Ya! kau kenapa?" Sehun tidak mendengarkan interupsi seseorang yang masih asyik makan sushi dihadapannya, kekasihnya, Luhan. Luhan memicingkan mata, ia menusuk punggung tangan Sehun menggunakan sumpit sushinya.

"Ya, Oh Sehun, wae? Kau sakit" Luhan mengangkat dagu Sehun dan melihat wajah prianya dengan seksama. Sehun menatap lalu menggenggam tangan Luhan yang berada di dagunya.

"Aku hanya kekenyangan, sayang." Sehun tersenyum menatap Luhan.

"Kau mengantuk? Sehuna jangan tidur dulu. Urusan kita belum selesai!" Sehun menajamkan matanya, ia bingung dengan apa yang dimaksud oleh Luhan.

"Urusan? Urusan apa sayang?" Sehun membereskan barangnya, lalu bersandar pada kedua lipatan tangannya diatas meja.

"Aku mau belanja."

Hah.

Sehun menggaruk alisnya sejenak sambil melirik ke bawah. Dia tau ini akan terjadi, tapi Sehun berusaha melunakkan hatinya sendiri.

"Sayang, tapi.. kita sudah berbelanja banyak hari ini. Kau sudah membeli beberapa pasang baju, dan peralatan makeup. Apa itu masih belum cukup??" Sehun berusaha protes dengan nada yang berhati-hati.

"Itu keperluan penampilanku, Sehun. Aku ingin berbelanja buah. Aku mau buah!" Luhan menekankan kata katanya. Sehun hanya mengerutkan keningnya heran. Tumben sekali Luhan ingin buah?

"Baiklah. Tumben sekali kau ingin buah, sayang." Luhan hanya menggendikan bahu mulusnya yang terekspos, dan segera kembali ke mobil dan menuju supermarket, membiarkan Sehun membayar santap malam itu. Keduanya bertemu di mobil.

"Sehun, kapan kita ke Beijing?" Tanya Luhan sembari mengelus perutnya yang kenyang.

"Bukankah bulan depan kau pulang ke Beijing, Lu?" Sehun mengendarai Lexus nya dengan santai.

"Aku bertanya kita, bukan aku saja. Aku ingin kita berdua ke Beijing." Luhan memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Ah, hahah. Secepatnya sayang. Jika aku ada libur panjang, aku akan membawamu ke Beijing, setelah mengunjungi ayah dan ibumu, kita pergi berkeliling Cina. Bagaimana?" Tawar Sehun. Luhan mengepalkan tangannya dengan gembira. Wanita itu sangat senang dengan apa yang Sehun janjikan.

-oOo-

" _The plane is ready for take off"_

Tenang. Lagi lagi sebuah take off yang halus telah dipersembahkan oleh pilot dan co-pilot tampan pesawat dengan nomor penerbangan CB614. Senin dengan cuaca cerah berawan mengawali hari pertama kerja mereka di minggu ini. Gurauan dan canda menghiasi persahabatan kental di dalam kokpit tersebut.

"Aku tidak tau wanita akan serumit itu. Terlebih Luhan sangat perfeksionis, hyung!" Keluh Sehun pada Chanyeol. Yang diajak bicarapun hanya terkekeh. Obrolan ini masih belum selesai, padahal Sehun telah bercerita sejak mereka masih berada di security check di bandara.

"Kau ini begitu saja mengeluh. Kau harusnya bersyukur. Hidupmu akan selalu penuh dengan kedisiplinan Sehun-ah! Hahah" balasnya jahil. Keduanya hening sejenak melihat keadaan sekitar. Chanyeol masih mengatur ketinggian airbus itu.

"Sehun-ah, jadi sejak hari itu saat kau berusaha menemuiku kemarin hanya untuk bercerita tentang Luhan?" Nada suara Chanyeol mulai melunak.

"Iya hyung. Aku merasa dia sedikit berubah. Dia sangat sensitif saat ini, sering menangis semenjak dia sakit kemarin." Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Mungkin dia sedang datang bulan?" Ucap Chanyeol, keduanya beratatapan sejenak.

Sehun menyipitkan matanya, "aish, wanita menstruasi sungguh sangat mengerikan!", Chanyeol terkekeh.

-oOo-

 _Seoul, South Korea. 13.35._

"Dia hanya _Dispnea_ , tidak ada tanda tanda _pneumonia_. Berikan oksigen dengan tekanan sedang, dia hanya syok karena kecelakaan itu. Kakinya bengkak, siapkan ruang rontgen, dan aku khawatir terjadi patah tulang dibagian rusuknya, dari luar terlihat hancur." Wanita berkarisma tersebut masih sibuk mengatur tekanan udara selang oksigen si pasien.

 _Dispnea : Sesak napas_ _Pneumonia : infeksi paru-paru_

"Baik dokter." Dua perawat segera mencatat dan menyiapkan ruangan untuk pasien korban kecelakaan tersebut.

"Dokter Shin, Kepala Rumah Sakit ingin bertemu anda." Seorang laki-laki berjas rapih menemui Luhan.

"Akan kutemui Kepala nanti, aku sedang ada pasien." Luhan melirik pria itu sejenak, lalu kembali berjalan menuju ruangan X-Ray.

"Tapi dokter, beliau--"

"Kau tidak lihat pasienku sekarat? Aku menyumpah diriku sebagai dokter bukan untuk mencampakkan pasienku demi kepentingan jabatan! Katakan pada Kim Sajangnim untuk menungguku, jika dia tidak mau, maka aku juga tidak akan meninggalkan tanggung jawabku. Aku ada operasi setelah ini. Kuharap Sajangnim mengerti", itulah Luhan. Dokter galak di ASAN Medical center Seoul. Meskipun galak, wajahnya tidak keriput. Dia dokter idaman para pasien dan juga staff jajaran disana. Dibalik sikap tegasnya, Luhan merupakan seorang yang berharga diri tinggi dan sangat bertanggung jawab. Karena itulah di usia yang muda ini dia mampu menjadi dokter idaman.

Setelah dilakukan rontgen, lampu merah diluar ruang operasi menyala, tertanda sedang dilakukan operasi didalamnya.

"Sungguh mereka akan kubunuh jika mengganggu operasiku." Wanita tangguh itu terlihat menghembuskan nafasnya berat sebelum memakai masker steril.

" _Scapel_ " Luhan meminta pisau bedah pada asistennya dan mulai menyayat kulit korban kecelakaan maut itu.

Disisi lain ponsel Luhan bergetar didalam loker dokter diruang sebelah. Sehun meneleponnya.

"Kemana kau Lu, pasti sedang sibuk. Hm.. Aku ingin makan siang bersamamu. Kutunggu kabarmu saja lah." Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya lalu kembali ke kamarnya.

 _Pip_!

Sehun berjalan ke toilet kamarnya untuk membuang sampah kamar mandi, ketila dia mengangkat kresek hitam tersebut, mata tegasnya melihat bungkus test pack.

" _What the fuck?"_

Sehun terpaksa mengikhlaslan tangan kekar tersebut masuk ke tumpukan sampah tersebut dan mengambil bungkus itu.

"I..ini milik siapa?" Pikiran Sehun terpusat pada Luhannya. Kakinya lemas, punggung pria itu bersandar pada tembok terdekat. Pikiran Sehun tidak terbendung.

"Shin Luhan, apakah kau..?" Sehun terdiam sejenak, lalu membuka semua tumpukan sampah itu, berharap menemukan testpack yang telah digunakan. Tapi Sehun tidak menemukannya.

"Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu di belakangku." Sehun meremas bungkus tersebut dan beranjak dari kamarnya menuju dapur.

-oOo-

"Apa? Dengan Park Chanyeol? Kau gila?"

Minseok memelototkan mata imutnya. Dia berjalan mendekati Baekhyun yang dengan polosnya mengangguk.

"Sebentar saja hyungie, seperti kemarin itu. Tidak akan lama.. Aku janji." Baekhyun mengeluarkan puppy eyesnya pada Minseok.

"Kemarin...--Ya! kemarin apa maksudmu?! Selama ini kau pergi bersama Park Chanyeol tanpa sepengetahuanku, Byun Baekhyun?" Suara pemuda bermata cantik ini mulai melengking, jiwa protektif seorang ibu pada anak perawanya-pun kembali muncul pada diri Minseok saat ini. "Sudah berapa kali kau pergi dengan Park Chanyeol?!"

Baekhyun terlihat berfikir, "uhm. Aku tidak yakin, tapi sepertinya aku sudah pergi berdua dengannya selama 10 kali, atau lebih ya?" Tatapan Baekhyun terlihat sangat polos saat menjawabnya.

"YAA!! BAEKHYUN!!" Minseok menghentakkan kakinya, dia menarik lengan Baekhyun dan memaksanya duduk di sofa ruang tengah. "Kau mau kemana? Jawab dengan jujur!"

"Aku hendak ke butik anak.." Baekhyun mengulum bibirnya. Minseok yang heran hanya memicingkan mata.

"Hah? Apa apaan? Untuk apa? Oh, apakah kau sekarang sedang berusaha merebut hati anaknya? Oh ayolah Baekhyun, dia sudah beristri! Kau gila?" Minseok menyandarkan punggungnya, rasanya ingin pasrah saja.

"Hyungie, itu bukan anak kandungnya. Namanya Jiwon, anak itu adalah anak kakak Chanyeol yang dititipkan padanya. Kakak Chanyeol sudah meninggal karena kecelakaan, lalu pesan terakhirnya pada Chanyeol sebelum meninggal adalah untuk menitipkan Jiwon padanya." Baekhyun bersandar pada bahu Minseok yang saat ini terdiam sambil menatap kosong didepannya.

"Jadi maksudmu, dia belum beristri?" Tanya Minseok yang hanya dijawab anggukan oleh Baekhyun.

"Aku sudah berjanji pada Jiwon dan Park Chanyeol untuk pergi bersamanya hari ini. Ijinkan aku, ya hyungie?" Baekhyun bergelayut manja pada Minseok. Sang hyung hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Ya ya, baiklah. Tapi tetap saja kau harus berhati-hati pada ahjussi sepertinya. Bisa saja dia hanya ingin memanfaatkanmu. Lain kali, kenalkan padaku. Aku harus mengetahui sifatnya." Minseok langsung meninggalkan Baekhyun sendiri. Baekhyun melengking kegirangan, dan jemputannya sebentar lagi datang.

Tidak lama, Mercedes Benz hitam milik keluarga Park terparkir gagah di basement apartemen Baekhyun. Didalamnya ada dua orang yang menunggu kedatangan Baekhyun.

"Hai!!" Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya kegirangan dan berlari kecil kearah mobil Chanyeol. Sang empunya mobil pun keluar dari dalam mobil sambil menggendong Jiwon.

"Ammma!! Ammamamaaa!!" Bayi kecil itu menghentak2 kaki dan tangannya dalam dekapan Chanyeol. Baekhyun mendekati Chanyeol lalu mengambil Jiwon dari gendongan ayahnya.

"Jagoan kita sudah wangi sekali, pasti sudah dimandikan oleh monyi ne?" Baekhyun mencium pipi Jiwon berkali-kali dengan gemasnya.

"Hati-hati Baekhyun-ah, dia sedang hiperaktif hari ini." Chanyeol mengusap kepala Jiwon sejenak, kemudian Baekhyun membalas Chanyeol sembari masuk kedalam mobil.

"Tidak apa-apa. Bukankah aku juga hiperaktif? Kkk" cengiran Baekhyun sukses membuat pipi Chanyeol menghangat. Sungguh pria disampingnya ini sangat lucu. Baekhyun memakai seat belt miliknya lalu membenarkan posisi pangkuannya pada Jiwon. Chanyeol hanya ters—

 _Jglek_ _Blam!_

"Terimakasih sudah mempersilahkan aku untuk ikut. Kalian baik sekali." Baekhyun melotot, bagaimana bisa Minseok masuk di jok belakang mobil Chanyeol.

"A—apaa? Ya! Hyung, kenapa kau disini?!" Baekhyun menatap Minseok tak percaya. Hyung nya itu hanya duduk bersandar lalu memasang seat beltnya.

"Ada apa? Aku hanya ingin ikut saja. Oh, kau Park Chanyeol ya? Aku Minseok, wajahmu kenapa berbeda dari fotomu di kartu nama? Kau tidak setampan yang aku kira." Minseok menyalami tangan Chanyeol dengan paksa. Chanyeol sedari tadi hanya memasang wajah bodohnya karena masih kaget ada orang asing yang belum ia kenal masuk ke mobil nya.

"Ha.. oh iya iya. Tidak apa apa. Aku Park Chanyeol, senang berjumpa denganmu Minseok." Chanyeol langsung menghidupkan mobilnya dan menjalankan mobilnya sambil sesekali menatap Baekhyun. Dia bingung, tapi yasudahlah..

"Ini Jiwon ya? Aigoo, imutnya keponakanku!" Minseok mendekati seat Baekhyun lalu mencubit gemas pipi Jiwon yang sedaritadi kegirangan bermain dengan Baekhyun. Tidak disangka, Jiwon juga bisa langsung akrab dengan Minseok.

"Hyungie, kenapa kau tiba-tiba disini?" Baekhyun berusaha membuka obrolan. Chanyeol memasang wajah gugupnya dan berusaha fokus menyetir. Momen ini rasanya seperti Chanyeol membawa ibu pacarnya jalan-jalan. Dia sangat gugup.

"Aku hanya ingin ikut saja. Aku tidak ada kegiatan apartemen, jobmu selesai tadi siang kan? Oh iya, Park Chanyeol jangan terlalu kaku. Kau tau kan Baekhyun suka yang agresif?" Ucap Minseok sambil menepuk bahu Chanyeol.

"Y-YA!! MINSEOK MWOYA?!!" Baekhyun terlonjak dari kursinya, berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan membetulkan posisi duduk Jiwon dipangkuannya.

Mereka berempat berjalan di butik anak milik teman Chanyeol. Disana mereka disambut oleh teman Chanyeol yang sudah menunggu.

"Park Chanyeol, sudah lama kau tidak kesini." Keduanya bersalaman sambil bercanda.

"Ya, maafkan aku Namjoon-ah. Akhir akhir ini banyak jadwal penerbangan, aku jadi jarang mengantar Jiwon bahkan sekedar belanjapun tidak ada waktu." Mereka mulai berjalan ke deretan baju anak eksklusif sambil bercengkrama.

"Aku hanya bertemu ibumu. Oh iya, dimana ibumu dan Jiwonie?" Namjoon membalikkan badannya berusaha mencari dua orang tersebut.

"Aku tidak bersama ibuku, aku bersama mereka." Chanyeol menunjuk Baekhyun, Jiwon dan Minseok yang sedang berjalan dan melihat-lihat baju yang dipajang di manekin mini bagian depan. Namjoon berusaha memperjelas apa yang dia lihat. Wajahnya kaget, dia mengerutkan keningnya.

"Apakah i..itu Baekheemu?" Chanyeol tertawa, dia menepuk punggungnya dan mengajaknya pada Baekhyun.

"Baek, Minseok-sii, kenalkan, dia Kim Namjoon, pemilik butik ini" Namjoon melotot melihat Baekhyun.

"Halo, aku Baekhyun. Senang berjumpa dengan anda. Baju disini lucu lucu sekali! Aku sukaa!" Baekhyun kegirangan gemas, sedaritadi ia menempelkan setelan outfit dari gantungan baju ke badan Jiwon.

"Hai, aku Minseok. Senang berjumpa denganmu!" Minseok membungkukkan badannya. Namun Namjoon masih diam tak percaya.

"Dia Byun Baekhyun. Bukan Baekhee" bisikan Chanyeol menyadarkan Namjoon. Badannya terhentak, sesekali berkedip.

"Ah, maaf." Namjoon berbalas bisik pada Chanyeol. Mereka akhirnya masuk dalam fitting room yang didalamnya sudah disiapkan beberapa baju tuxedo untuk Jiwon. Mereka langsung mencoba baju baju tersebut untuk Jiwon.

"Kemari dulu Jiwonnie, amma tidak bisa memakaikan kemejanya. Diam dulu!" Namjoon dan Chanyeol hanya memperhatikan Baekhyun Minseok yang sedang kesusahan memasangkan baju untuk Jiwon.

"Kenapa dia sepertimu Baekhyunnie? Sangat hyper! Hahh.. YA bayi gendut, jangan berlarian! Kau masih belum bisa lancar berjalan!" Minseok mengejar dan menarik Jiwon ke kursi kecilnya.

"Baekhyun sangat mirip dengannya, Chanyeol. Apa.. Dia pacarmu?" Chanyeol menyunggingkan senyumnya, lalu menatap Namjoon dengan ambigu.

"Hmm, inginnya begitu. Wkwk" Chanyeol menepuk lengan Namjoon.

"Dia cantik, dan cocok dengan Jiwon. Nikahi saja dia?" Namjoon memberi tepukan di bahu kawaannya itu. "Sudah saatnya ada seseorang yang mau membantumu menjaga Jiwon, dan ibumu. Sudah saatnya juga kau memiliki pendamping."

"Aku tidak tau, apakah ibuku akan setuju. Baekhyun itu laki laki." Chanyeol menunduk, Namjoon membuang nafasnya sambil tertawa ringan.

"Oh ayolah, kau ini memiliki uang banyak. Kau bisa menikah di.. di Taiwan mungkin? Aku yakin ibumu akan merestui." Namjoon mengerti perasaan Chanyeol, karena sebelum menikah, dia juga merasakan namanya tidak direstui olah orang tuanya.

"Ya, baiklah. Akan kupikirkan lagi." Namjoon mengangguk.

"Bagaimana jika yang maroon itu dan hitam metalic ini saja? Yang itu juga bagus Chanyeol-ie" Baekhyun memeluk salah satu tuxedo Jiwon, dan hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Chanyeol.

"Okay, aku ambil dua ini Namjoon-ah. Ini kartuku" kata pilot itu sambil memberikan kartu kreditnya pada karyawan Namjoon.

"Seleranya tinggi. Jika kau tidak bilang jika dia laki-laki, aku tidak akan tau.." Chanyeol menatap Namjoon sinis. Namjoon mundur beberapa langkah dan berkata, "Ampun bosku, aku bocahmu."

"Jadi, sudah berapa lama kau menjadi pilot?" Minseok mengiris steaknya dengan anggun, bertanya pada pria yang duduk didepannya tanpa menatap mata lawan bicaranya sendiri.

"A-aku sudah 6 tahun, semenjak lulus aku langsung bekerja karena telah terikat kontrak sejak masih sekolah penerbangan." Chanyeol menyeruput cappuccinonya dicelah perbincangan —yang menurutnya menegangkan— ini.

"Berapa umurmu?" Lanjut Minseok dengan nada memojokkan.

"Aku.. umurku sama seperti Baekhyun, tepatnya Baekhyun 6 bulan lebih tua dariku." Chanyeol memegang cangkirnya dengan gugup. Rasanya seperti seorang tersangka yang sedang diinterogasi oleh CIA.

"Hmm, aku kira kau jauh diatas ku.. ternyata kau 2 tahun lebih muda dariku.. berarti wajahmu sangat tua sekali ya?" Chanyeol menggaruk lehernya, karena bingung bagaimana membalas tanggapan Minseok barusan.

"Chanyeol, Apa kau lajang?" Tanya Minseok to the point. Chanyeol mengangguk lalu menyeruput kembali cappuccinonya dengan ringan agar lebih rileks.

"6 tahun kau terbang, dan kau masih lajang? Apakah para pramugarimu tidak menarik? Bukankah biasanya para pilot bisa bebas bercinta dengan pramugarinya di kabin pesawat?"

"Uhukk!" Chanyeol tersedak. Pertanyaan Minseok sungguh mengagetkan. Baekhyun reflek menutup telinga Jiwon yang ada dipangkuannya.

"YAAA!! KIM MINSEOK! APA MAKSUDMU.. Oh, Ya Tuhan. Jiwonku, jangan dengarkan dia nak, kumohon." Wajah Baekhyun memerah tidak habis pikir dengan apa yang dilontarkan Minseok.

"Aku hanya bertanya, sayang. Kenapa kau begitu sekali, lagipula Jiwonpun masih tidak paham hal seperti itu." Dagu Minseok terangkat, matanya menatap Chanyeol dengan penuh intimidasi.

Chanyeol mengusap mulutnya yang belepotan cappuccino itu, "aku tidak pernah seperti itu. Aku bersumpah." Minseok menyipitkan matanya sesaat setelah mendengar jawaban Chanyeol.

"Bisakah tidak seperti itu? Kumohon hyung-ie.." wajah Baekhyun berubah menjadi mimik puppy eyes. Pipi Chanyeol memerah melihat pria imut disebelah Minseok tersebut.

"Kenapa dia seperti orang bodoh begitu saat aku bertanya-tanya? Baekhyun, kau yakin dia pilot? Kau yakin ingin menikah dengan orang mudah gugup seperti ini?" Nada bicara Minseok mulai merendahkan. Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya, sementara Baekhyun langsung menjambak rambut Minseok sedikit keras.

"YAAACK! BERANI KAU PADAKU BYUN NAKAL?!" Jiwon membantu Minseok untuk balas menjambak Baekhyun.

"Bagus Jiwonnie! Jambak ibumu sana!"

-oOo-

"Rahasia ini. Apakah aku harus mengatakannya padamu?" Seorang wanita bersandar didalam kamar mandi sebuah rumah sakit. Dia duduk di atas closet sambil memijat keningnya frustasi.

"Sehunnie." Hanya kata itu yang bisa terucap dari bibirnya.

 _Kriing, kriing._ _'Sehun'_

"Halo?"

" _Kau dimana?"_

"Aku masih di rumah sakit Sehunnie."

" _Kenapa suaramu begitu? Kau sakit Lu?"_

"A-aku hanya tidak enak badan. Aku tidak ap—"

" _Shiftmu sudah selesai kan?"_

"Iya, aku baru hendak berganti baju."

" _Aku jemput ya? Aku dalam perjalanan ke rumah sakit. Sampai nanti sayang."_

"Aku bisa pulang bersama Kyungsoo seperti biasanya, Sehunnie."

" _Tidak, aku yang akan menjemputmu. Sudah ya? Aku sedang menyetir."_ _Pip!_

"Hhhhh" helaan nafas Luhan terdengar berat. Dia mengelus perut datarnya, sambil menatap kosong pintu bilik kamar mandi tersebut.

Tak lama, Luhan sudah mengganti bajunya. Dia menimang jas dokternya sambil menunggu Sehun dipintu depan rumah sakit.

Ferrari hitam legam melaju pelan dan berhenti tepat didepan Luhan. Dengan kaca mata hitamnya, Sehun keluar dari mobil dan langsung membukakan pintu untuk sang pemaisuri.

"Hey, kenapa kau sampai turun begitu Sehunnie? Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri." Luhan masuk kedalam mobil dengan kaget sekaligus tersipu.

 _Blam_!

Sehun berlari ke bangku kemudi, disana ia menatap Luhan dengan seksama.

"Bagaimana bisa kau melihatku dengan kacamata mu itu? Apakah aku menyilaukan?" Luhan mendorong bahu Sehun.

"Kau sakit? Mau kuantar kedalam lagi untuk periksa?" Sehun mengusap kepala Luhannya dengan lembut. Wanita itu menggeleng kuat.

"Tidak, aku tidak apa apa. Aku hanya kelelahan. Ayo pulang?" Luhan hanya bisa tersenyum palsu. Dia takut Sehun akan memarahinya jika tau bahwa dia hamil.

Ya, hamil.

Luhan mual dan muntah muntah beberapa hari yang lalu, bahkan sedikit demam. Sedikit kesusahan juga karena Sehun tidak bisa selalu disisinya. Disaat Sehun berdinas beberapa hari yang lalu, Luhan menghubungi Kyungsoo dan menyuruhnya kerumah, karena saat itu mual dan muntahnya kembali.

 ** _Flashback on._**

"Kau sudah tidak demam tapi kenapa masih mual dan muntah? Aku heran." Kyungsoo memijat tengkuk Luhan yang sedang sibuk mengeluarkan isi perutnya, namun hanya tetesan air liur yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"A-aku bingung. Apa yang terjadi padaku sebenarnya. Rasanya perutku kosong, tapi mengapa aku mual? Aku bahkan tidak makan makanan basi." Luhan berjalan dengan bantuan Kyungsoo. Mereka duduk diranjang Luhan.

Kyungsoo menyuruh Luhan untuk berbaring, dia memeriksa denyut nadi sahabatnya itu, lalu menekan beberapa bagian di perut Luhan. Merasa ada yang janggal, Kyungsoo mengeluarkan stetoskop nya dan kembali memeriksa perut Luhan. Mata Kyungsoo membesar.

"L-luhan. Kau.."

"Hm? Ada apa Kyungsoo-ya? Kenapa wajahmu begitu? Apa terjadi sesuatu padaku?" Luhan menatap Kyungsoo heran. Wanita yang lebih muda dari Luhan itu merogoh tasnya dengan cepat, lalu memberikan sebuah test pack padanya.

"Periksalah Lu. Aku tau kau melakukannya dengan Sehun berkali-kali." Kyungsoo menggenggamkan terstpack itu ditangan Luhan.

"Apa.. a— jangan bercanda... Kau sungguh menakutiku!"

"Periksalah dulu, Luhan! Cepat! Kubantu berjalan kekamar mandi, ayo."

"Tidak, aku akan memeriksanya sendiri!" Luhan berjalan sedikit terhuyung ke kamar mandinya. Di dalam sana Luhan hanya menatap alat itu sambil terdiam.

Tok tok!

"Jangan buat aku khawatir, cepatlah keluar dan kita lihat hasilnya bersama." Interupsi Kyungsoo menyadarkan Luhan. Luhan langsung menggunakan alat tersebut, tidak berapa lama Luhan keluar sambil menjauhkan alat itu.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Kyungsoo penasaran.

"Aku belum melihatnya, kau saja.." Luhan memberikan alat itu pada Kyungsoo. Lalu Kyungsoo langsung melihatnya.

"Lu, kau.. benar benar hamil."

Luhan menutup mulutnya tak menyangka bahwa dia akan hamil. Dalam hatinya, dia senang, tetapi juga takut.

"Kau dan Sehun akan menjadi orang tua, Lu! Cepatlah kalian menikah!" Seru Kyungsoo dengan wajah gembira.

"A-aku senang, tapi aku takut. Apakah Sehun akan senang atau tidak.. Kyungsoo, bagaimana jika Sehun tidak menerima anakku?" Senyum Kyungsoo memudar begitu mendengar celotehan Luhan.

"Tidak akan, aku tau Sehun. Dia orang yang bertanggung jawab. Jujurlah padanya." Kyungsoo menggenggam tangan sahabatnya dengan kuat.

"Aku belum siap. Aku akan mengatakannya jika aku sudah siap."

"Aku percaya juga padamu. Kau wanita kuat, kau tidak pernah menghianati apa yang kau katakan. Semoga bahagia Lu!" Luhan memeluk Kyungsoo dengan perasaan yang campur aduk.

"Terimakasih sudah selalu ada saat kekasihku tidak disampingku."

 ** _Flashback off._** -oOo-

"Apakah kau tidak merasakannya?" Wanita paruh baya itu terlihat serius berbicara dengan orang yang duduk dihadapannya. Didalam ruang VIP restoran Viva Polo tersebut keduanya berada.

"Merasakan apa eomma?" Pria itu menatap ibunya bingung.

"Kau sudah terlalu dekat dengan Byun Baekhyun."

"Baiklah, lalu?"

"Hhh?" Lenguhan itu yang terdengar dari bibir Nyonya Park. Beliau memejamkan matanya sejenak. "Kau tidak mengerti yang eomma khawatirkan? Bahkan sekarang Jiwon tidak bisa lepas dari 'Amma'nya!" Nyonya Park menekankan kata 'amma' kepada Chanyeol.

"Lalu apa masalahnya, eomma? Baekhyun juga sudah menganggap Jiwon sebagai anaknya sendiri. Dan aku tidak keberatan atas itu." Jawab Chanyeol dengan santai.

"Apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu? Kau mencintainya? Lalu kau berniat menikah dengan pemuda itu, begitu maksudmu hah?" Nyonya Park mulai sedikit membentak pada Chanyeol, dan anak itu tetap menatap eommanya dengan pandangan yang sama.

"Jika memang benar aku mencintainya, bagaimana?" Pertanyaan polos seorang Park Chanyeol membuat ibunya tidak habis pikir.

"PARK CHANYEOL!"

 ** _To Be Continued or.._**


	5. Divine

" _Baekhee, aku sudah melakukan semua yang kau suruh. Mengapa kau masih tidak mau menerimaku? Aku sungguh mencintaimu." Chanyeol menggenggam kedua tangan mentor cantiknya itu dengan erat. Menatap dalam manik wanitanya dengan penuh emosi._

 _"Maafkan aku Chanyeol. Aku menyayangimu, sangat menyayangimu. Tapi aku tidak bisa.."_

 _"Kenapa? Bahkan orang tua kita sangat dekat! Ibuku dan ayahmu terlihat bahagia saat kita berdua bersama!"_

 _"Karena itulah Chanyeol, karena itulah aku tidak bisa. Orang tua kita saling mencintai, aku tidak mau merusak kebahagiaan mereka."_

 _"Tapi.. Kau bilang kau menyayangiku! Kita berdua juga saling mencintai! Kenapa mereka boleh, sedangkan kita tidak?!"_

 _"Chanyeol, terkadang kau harus melepaskan sesuatu yang kau sayangi untuk sesuatu yang lain. Bukan berarti kau tidak pantas mendapatkannya, tetapi Tuhan telah mempersiapkan sesuatu yang lebih baik dari apa yang sudah kau lepaskan. Cinta itu butuh pengorbanan. Aku sangat mencintai ayahku, dan juga kau pasti sangat mencintai ibumu. Aku ingin melihat ayahku bahagia dengan seseorang yang dicintainya."_

 _Berlian dari mata Chanyeol mulai menetes, bias cahaya lampu kota yang memantul dari air sungai Han yang tenang menjadi saksi bisu bahwa seorang Park Chanyeol, si berandal nakal SMA Hanwon meneteskan air matanya demi seorang yang ia cintai._

 _"T-tapi.. B-baekhee..."_

 _"Chanyeol, aku sangat menyayangimu." Baekhee mengusap rambut Chanyeol dengan sedikit susah karena selisih tinggi mereka yang lumayan jauh. "Kau mencintai ku kan?" Tanya wanita berambut coklat terang itu dengan lembut._

 _Baekhee hanya mendapat anggukan dari Pemuda yang berselisih 4 tahun dibawahnya tersebut. Chanyeol masih meneteskan air matanya._

 _"Kalau begitu, biarkanlah orang tua kita bersama. Aku mohon, karena harapanku adalah untuk membahagiakan orang tua. Ini sungguh berat, aku tau perasaanmu. Aku pun sempat mencintaimu, Chanyeol-ah." Air mata menggenang di pelupuk mata Baekhee._

 _"Ku mohon, jangan menangis ya Chanyeol-ie? Kita akan tinggal bersama jika orang tua kita menikah." Baekhee mengusap air mata Chanyeol dengan tangan halusnya. Chanyeol sedikit terisak._

 _"Baek.. A-aku ingin melindungimu hiks!"_

 _"Chanyeol, jadilah lebih dewasa. Kau sudah mau lulus SMA. Berfikirlah sedikit lebih matang." Keduanya terdiam. Chanyeol tersedu dalam tangisnya. Baekhee mengatupkan kedua tangannya di pipi Chanyeol._

 _"Mereka akan menikah bulan depan, setelah itu, kita akan tinggal bersama!" Senyum paksaan Baekhee tersungging dalam kelam malam._

 _"M-mwo? Lalu.. lalu kenapa eomma tidak bilang padaku?! Berani beraninya!"_

 _"Ibumu ingin aku yang mengabarkannya untukmu. Dan aku sudah memberi taumu sekarang kan?"_

 _"T-tapi.. Kenapa secepat itu?"_

 _"Pernikahan Ayahku dan Ibumu dipercepat, karena 3 bulan lagi aku harus pergi Chanyeol-ie."_

 _"M-mwooh?! Apa lagi ini? Kau berniat meninggalkanku? Kau sangat tega padaku, Baekhee!"_

 _"Hey, dengarkan aku dulu. Aku harus kuliah Chanyeol, di Australia."_

 _"Kenapa sejauh itu? Disini kan banyak universitas?! Kau sengaja ingin menjauhiku, iya kan?" Chanyeol menghempas tangan Baekhee dari pipinya._

 _"Park Chanyeol, dewasalah sedikit!!"_

 _Chanyeol terdiam, dia kaget karena bentakan Baekhee. Jujur, Baekhee merasa emosi karena sikap Chanyeol yang tak kunjung mengerti._

 _"Pahami aku, Park Chanyeol! Aku ingin menjadi dokter, dan ini kesempatan yang sudah ku dapatkan dengan susah payah! Apakah salah ingin jika aku berusaha mencapai cita-cita yang ku inginkan sejak dulu, hah?!" Baekhee menangis. Emosinya meluap dihadapan Chanyeol._

 _Chanyeol menatap Baekheenya tak percaya. Ini semua mimpi Baekhee. Dan Chanyeol hampir menghancurkannya._

 _"M-maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud.."_

 _"Hiks. Sudahlah, aku hanya ingin kau mengerti. Tujuanku saat ini hanyalah membahagiakan Ayahku dan mendiang ibuku. Aku mohon Chanyeol.." lutut Baekhee menyentuh rerumputan ditepi sungai Han, memeluk kaki Chanyeol yang sama-sama lemas tergilas emosi, kesedihan dan kebimbangan yang melanda hatinya._

 _Dengan perlahan, pria berusia 17 tahun itu beringsut dan memeluk Baekheenya, dengan erat._

 _"Aku mengerti. Maaf atas sikap bodohku. Tolong jangan menangis lagi, noona." Keduanya tidak melanjutkan obrolan mereka. Isak tangis Baekhee menggema disana._

O

"Kau sudah makan?" Sehun melepas kaca mata RayBan yang ia pakai, lalu digantungkannya pada liontin foto HunHan yang tergantung di spion mobil.

"Belum, kau sudah Hun?" Luhan mencoba menjawab sesantai mungkin, namun tetap saja wajah gusarnya mampu terbaca oleh mata tajam seorang Oh Sehun meskipun hanya melirik sekelibat saja.

"Kau sedang tidak baik? Mau es krim?" Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan dengan mata yang tetap fokus di jalanan.

Luhan menatap tangan Sehun yang mengusap punggung tangannya dengan lembut. Laki-laki ini yang mencintainya. Laki-laki ini yang selama hampir 4 tahun bersamanya. Laki-laki ini yang tidak pernah menyakiti hatinya. Luhan merasa tidak tega harus memberitau kabar bahwa dirinya tengah berbadan dua pada Sehun. Perasaannya campur aduk. Takut, bahagia, sedih, semuanya bercampur. Alis Luhan terlihat tegang akhir akhir ini.

"Tidak, aku mau makan saja." Ucap Luhan singkat. Sehun hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu! Kau mau makan apa Lu?" Sehun memperlambat laju mobilnya menunggu jawaban Luhan.

"Terserah padamu saja."

"Bagaimana jika sashimi atau sushi?" Sehun mengingat restoran Jepang yang mereka berdua kunjungi beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Tidak, aku menghindari makanan mentah." Luhan menatap jalanan melalui jendela.

"Hmm, bagaimana jika honey butter Chicken? Garlic Chicken?" Sehun menunjuk restoran ayam dipinggir jalan.

"Sehunnie ayolah, itu semua lemak." Luhan terlihat mempoutkan bibirnya.

Sehun menarik nafasnya panjang, lalu kembali bertanya pada Luhan. "Baiklah Lu, lalu kau mau makan apa?"

"Terserah."

Kemudian Sehun menjambak rambutnya sendiri sampai linu.

 ** _Canberra, 19.35_**

"Cabin crew, ready for landing."

Malam bertabur bintang dilangit Australia. Airport Canberra terlihat masih sibuk. Pesawat Boeing berwarna putih oranye itu sudah menggulirkan rodanya ke aspal landasan bandara elit Canberra.

Derap langkah dua pria dengan tinggi diatas rata-rata tenggelam dalam suara kesibukan Canberra Airport Australia. Keduanya dalam masa transit selama 16 jam.

"Jadi, kapan kau akan pindah hyung?" Pertanyaan dari co-pilot tampan ini hanya terbalaskan seringai dari sang pilot.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau mau mengambil jabatanku?" Senyum itu berubah menjadi pekikan lucu dari bibir Chanyeol.

"Astaga, bukan seperti itu. Aku hanya bingung, apa jadinya maskapai ini tanpamu." Co-pilot muda itu menepuk lengan Chanyeol dengan gelisah.

"Joohyuk-ah. Pilot di maskapai ini tidak hanya aku. Kau belajarlah mengatur pembagian jadwal penerbangan, agar kau bisa menggantikanku". Joohyuk merangkul bahu Chanyeol sambil tertawa lepas. Keduanya berjalan memasuki restaurant steak di airport.

Chanyeol dan Joohyuk duduk ditepi jendela besar dengan hamparan pemandangan landasan pacu dalam malam, lalu melepas topi pilot mereka hampir bersamaan.

"Wanita yang kucintai dahulu, bersekolah dikota ini." Kata-kata Chanyeol membuyarkan fokus Joohyuk yang sedang melihat menu makanan.

"Hah? Maksudmu? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba membahas mantanmu?"

"Bukan mantan, bahkan aku tidak sempat memilikinya." Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum ringan.

"Eh? Kau tidak mengungkapkan perasaanmu padanya?"

"Sudah, tapi dia menolakku."

"What? Seorang Park Chanyeol, cintanya bisa ditolak seorang wanita?" Mata Joohyuk terbelalak. "Kau itu keren bukan main hyung, kau juga tinggi, tampan, pintar juga. Bagaimana bisa dia menolakmu? Apakah dia lesbian?" Pertanyaan Joohyuk sungguh sangat membuat Chanyeol ingin menyiramkan minyak panas ke wajah tampannya.

"Ya, Nam Joohyuk. Jaga bicaramu." Eluhan Chanyeol langsung menyerempet hati Joohyuk. Bagaimanapun juga, Chanyeol tidak suka Baekhee-nya disakiti.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Tenderloin dan sirloin mushroom steak telah berasap dihadapan mereka.

"Aku rindu Kimchi."

Chanyeol menginjak pantofel Joohyuk dengan sengaja.

"AKK! YAK! Kenapa?!" Dengan cepat Joohyuk reflek menjauhkan kakinya dari Chanyeol.

"Jangan norak! Astaga. Kenapa aku harus bekerja bersamamu sih." Chanyeol membuang nafasnya berat, disisi lain Joohyuk langsung memotong steaknya dan melahap daging sapi tersebut dengan lahap.

 ** _Ddrrtt ddrrrt_**

 _Incoming Video Call_

 _Baekhyunee_

Chanyeol tersenyum, dimple nya melekuk dengan manis. Seketika dia berhenti makan sambil memasang earphone Bluetoothnya lalu segera mengangkat telepon tersebut.

"Halo?" Pilot bermata besar tersebut langsung melambaikan tangannya. Terlihat Baekhyun sedang duduk sambil mendekatkan smartphone-nya diwajah.

"Halo captain! Kau tidak membalas Chatku. Jadi aku telepon saja, wah.. ternyata kau menjawabnya.. eh? Kau masih berseragam?" Baekhyun menunjuk lencana Chanyeol yang masih terpasang indah di dada kirinya.

"Aku baru saja sampai di Canberra. Saat berangkat dari Hong Kong, kami mengalami delay karena cuaca disana. Tetapi di Canberra cerah." Chanyeol menaruh ponsel dihadapannya dengan sandaran iRing hitamnya. Wajah baekhyun berbinar dalam layar.

"Baguslah, tidak ada hal buruk yang terjadi kan? Kau sudah makan?" Tanya Pemuda imut itu dengan nada yang sangat kekanakan.

Chanyeol memotong daging steaknya lalu menyodorkannya pada kamera ponselnya lalu melahap daging itu dengan imut dihadapan Baekhyun.

"Wah?! Steak? Ya! Aku juga mau Chanyeolie!" Baekhyun merengek karena sebenarnya sejak kemarin dia ingin memakan steak wagyu tetapi tidak pernah sempat karena pembagian jadwal kerjanya dan untuk mengunjungi Jiwon mereka.

"Hahahh, kau belum memuaskan ngidam-mu ya Baekkie? Ini enak lho.." Chanyeol kembali memutar-mutarkan potongan daging sapi kualitas terbaik itu dihadapan Baekhyun.

"Yaa!! Park Chanyeol! Kau membuatku marah sekarang! Aku membencimu!" Baekhyun memeluk gulingnya sambil mengurungi kepalanya dengan selimut, dan menatap Chanyeol dengan alis yang bertaut. Dia ngambek?

"Hey hey, lihat aku sedang bersama siapa sekarang?" Chanyeol menghadapkan ponselnya ke Joohyuk. "Tara, pilot yang kemarin aku ceritakan padamu Baek" Joohyuk yang sedang menyeruput lattenya pun sedikit kaget dan hampir tersedak karena ada yang manis manis di layar ponsel Chanyeol.

"Oh uhuk!! Annyeonghaseyo. Eh, hyung. Siapa ini?" Joohyuk mengelap ujung bibirnya sambil mendekatkan layar ponselnya ke mata Joohyuk. "Apa kau kekasih Chanyeol sunbae?" Chanyeol hanya terus terkekeh. Lelaki bermarga Park itu menekan tombol speakernya.

"Ya! Nam Joohyuk! Kau yang membuat Chanyeol pernah dihukum saat pelatihan karena dia berusaha melindungimu saat kau dengan sengaja mengambil dalaman coach mu dan memasukkan kecoa palsu didalamnya kan? Ya!! Kau anak nakal!!" Sungguh suara Baekhyun memekakkan telinga. Padahal speakernya tidak terlalu keras, mengerti mereka sekarang berada di tempat publik.

Joohyuk hampir terlonjak dari tempat duduknya sambil melotot. "YA! Hyung dia siapa?!!? Seram sekali! Aku tidak mau berbicara dengannya! Itukah kekasihmu? Apa tidak ada yang lebih bisa bersuara lembut??!" Ucap Joohyuk sambil mengarahkan ponsel Chanyeol kembali ke sang empunya. Chanyeol masih terkekeh melihat kebodohan ini.

"Baiklah baiklah" Chanyeol menyambungkan earphone Bluetooth nya lagi. "Baekkie, kau sudah makan?"

"Hum! Sudah, apa aku mengganggumu?" Baekhyun membuka tudung selimutnya.

"Tidak Baek, tapi setelah ini aku harus bertemu rekan, dan setelah itu ke hotel. Jika kau ingin tidur, tidurlah duluan. Jika aku sudah sampai hotel, aku kabari." Baekhyun terlihat menggigit kukunya. Penyanyi itu menganggukkan kepalanya sambil menatap Chanyeol dengan imut. Hati Chanyeol bergemuruh, dia sangat gemas dengan Baekhyunya ini.

"Baiklah Captain Park! Sampai jumpa!!" Keduanya melambaikan tangan satu sama lain, hingga Baekhyun menekan tombol merah duluan.

"Hyung, dia kekasihmu sungguhan? Cantik.. tapi.. galak.." Joohyuk menghabiskan potongan steak terakhirnya dengan lahap.

"Hey, yang seperti itu susah dicari. Kau harus memiliki pacar yang Antimainstream, Joohyuk-ah." Ucap Chanyeol sembari meminta bill pada pelayan.

"Ah, iya juga. Tapi.. apa kau tidak merasa kekasihmu mirip artis? Mirip Byun Baekhyun tidak sih, seorang artis baru. Hanya seperti beda gender saja. Baekhyun laki-laki, dan kekasihmu perempuan.

"Kekasihku laki-laki, bodoh! Hahahhah!" Chanyeol menepuk bahu hoobaenya itu dengan sedikit kasar.

"What?! Hyung.. t-tapi itu?! Ah.. Hyung, Aku tidak mempermasalahkan kau gay atau tidak, tapi.. apakah dia sungguh sungguh lelaki? Aku kira dia perempuan! Wajahnya cantik sekali! Siapa tadi nama kekasihmu?" Joohyuk meninggikan suaranya, dan heboh bercerita.

"Baekhyun.."

"Nah, Iya, wajah Byun Baekhyun dan Baek--" Joohyun melotot menatap Chanyeol. "K-kau.. kekasih B-byun Baekhyun...?" Jari Joohyuk lurus didepan wajah Chanyeol. Dia menutup mulutnya yang menganga.

"Sudah kagetnya? Kita harus segera ke hotel, kekasihku menunggu kabar. Hahahh!" Sesaat Chanyeol menerima kembalian dan meninggalkan Joohyuk yang masih menatap kosong kearah depan.

"Sunbaeku berpacaran dengan seorang artis.. aku kapan?" Dia menggeret kopernya dengan tidak semangat. Joohyuk sangat iri.

 ** _Seoul, 8.40am_**

"Aku akan berangkat sekarang hyung." Sepagi ini Baekhyun sudah memiliki schedule meeting. Ia menaruh ponselnya malas ke kursi penumpang disebelahnya. Dia membuka tas, lalu mengambil cushionnya dan mengusapkan kembali ke beberapa titik di pipi kirinya hingga samar.

"Aish, jerawatku.." ia mendengus sebal. Tak lama, Baekhyun langsung bergegas ke basement dan pergi ke gedung agensinya. Saat dia berjalan ke mobil, ponselnya kembali berdering.

 _Incoming Call_

 _Chanyeolie_

"Good morning~ Kekekek" Baekhyun menyapa dengan manja seorang lelaku maskulin diujung sana.

" _Morning too Baekhyun. Hahah. Kau sudah bersiap?"_ Chanyeol mengusapkan beberapa kali celananya yang agak kurang rapih.

"Aku baru mau berangkat. Sudah di mobil! Kk. Kau?" Baekhyun memasukkan kembali cushionnya kedalam tas.

" _Aku juga baru mau berangkat ke terminal. Hey, tidak baik mengemudi sambil telepon, aku matikan ya? Sampai bertemu di Seoul, sayang_." Ucapan Chanyeol sungguh manis pagi ini, Baekhyun terdiam mendengar suara lelaki yang sedang berada di belahan bumi yang lain itu. Senyum Baekhyun terkembang manis pagi ini.

"N-ne" Baekhyun tidak mampu membalas panggilan manis itu. Bukan karena dia tidak terima, tapi karena Baekhyun gugup. Bahkan si imut ini mematikan sambungannya duluan. "Aiishh! Ottokaji!!! Ya Baekhyun, seharusnya kau juga mengucapkan hal yang sama.. asih!! Ottokhaee!!" Saat ini dia heboh sendiri. Menyalahkan dirinya atas hal memalukan itu.

Baekhyun mengendarai mobil mewahnya dengan santai, sambil mengunyah beberapa potong roti berselai stoberi yang dia buat dirumah. "Bahkan hanya makan begini saja rasanya enak sekali. Aaa aku sungguh tidak ada waktu untuk sekedar makan enak.. astaga" Baekhyun mengambil ponselnya sebentar dan bercermin disana. "Hah. Aku kurus. Tidak tidak. Baekhyun, kau terlalu kurus. Benar yang dikatakan Minseokkie. Aku harus makan.." ia memegang kasar pipinya yang tirus. "Aku tidak imut lagi hueeee" dia merengek sendirian didalam mobilnya. Beruntung pagi itu jalan kearah agensinya tidak terlalu padat. Sesampainya di agensi, Baekhyun memarkir mobil ditempat yang sudah disiapkan, saat dia keluar mobil, tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan Presdirnya.

"Selamat pagi sajangnim." Baekhyun berbungkuk dalam tanda hormat.

"Ah, Byun Baekhyun. Berdirilah. Tidak perlu seperti itu. Umur kita hampir sama, anggap saja kita teman." Presdir muda tersebut mengusap bahu ramping Baekhyun dan mengajaknya berjalan bersama kedalam kantor.

"Ei.. Sajangnim tetaplah sajangnim yang harus dihormati. Iya kan?" Baekhyun menggaruk tengkuknya dengan imut. Ia ingat kata Minseok, biarpun berselisih umur tidak jauh, tetapi mereka harus menghormati presdir.

"Oh Tuhan, anakku yang satu ini sangat polos. Hahah, Bukan begitu cara menghormatiku Baekhyun-ah. Caranya adalah tetaplah jadi dirimu. Hargai keputusanku, bekerja samalah dengan baik, bekerja keras untuk agensi kita. Cukup seperti itu. Tidak ada presdir disini. Anggap saja aku hanya bocah pemegang saham. Ok? Hahahaha" Presdir tampan berkemeja hitam tersebut menepuk bahu Baekhyun sesekali.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti Barom sajangnim." Baekhyun mengentikan langkahnya dan menengok kearah Barom sambil tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Tetaplah jadi Baekhyun manisku yang polos tetapi disiplin dan tegas dalam kerjanya. Kau sudah sangat bekerja keras. Buatlah ayah ibumu bangga. Oh iya, panggil aku hyung saja. Bukankah panggilan 'sajangnim' teedengar terlalu tua?" Barom mengusap kepala Baekhyun pelan, dan berlalu menuju ruangannya.

"A-ah. Ne.. Barom hyung."

"Ingatkan managermu untuk meeting!" Barom sedikit meninggikan suaranya. Baekhyun hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan.

Baekhyun mendengus pelan, akhirnya presdir itu pergi juga. Baekhyun tidak menghindar, hanya saja terkadang presdir itu kelewat baik padanya, bahkan dahulu sempat ada rumor bahwa sang presdir telah menjadi kekasihnya. Padahal aslinya tidak. Untuk itu lebih baik Baekhyun menjaga jarak dari pemegang agensinya tersebut.

"CHAGIYA!" Sepasang tangan terulur mendorong Baekhyun yang sedang menunggu lift.

"YAA!!! KIM MINSEOK, BISAKAH KAU TIDAK SEPERTI ITU SATU HARI SAJA!!?!!" Suara tinggi Baekhyun menggema di lobby. Pemuda mirip puppy ini mengusap dadanya kasar berkali kali sambil membuang mukanya dari si manager.

"Tidak bisa~ aku akan terus seperti itu! Kau harus waspada!" Minseok mencubit pipi Baekhyun dengan gemas. "Eh, hari ini Chanyeol kembali?" Pertanyaan Minseok hanya dibalas anggukan disertai senyum manis dari Baekhyun. Minseok menatapnya dengan gemas.

"Kenapa tatapanmu begitu, ya!!" Minseok terbahak.

"Kau seperti remaja yang baru jatuh cinta. Menjijikan Byun!" Baekhyun manyun mendengarnya. Hari-hari keduanya selalu dihiasi dengan suara melengking dan cubitan. Bahkan menjambak.

Tidak lama setelah keduanya meeting, Minseok bergegas menyiapkan van untuk Baekhyun. Dengan setia, Minseok membawakan jas milik Baekhyun yang terbungkus tuxedo covers mewah.

"Lagu pertama, break iklan, lalu interview, dilanjut lagu kedua. Ok? Berurutan kok." Ucap Minseok sambil meneliti jadwalnya. Baekhyun meminum susu strawberrynya sambil bersandar pada hyung tersayangnya itu. Tidak lama, keduanya menuju ke gedung stasiun TV swasta di Seoul.

"Terimakasih atas kerja keras kalian! Semoga bisa bekerja sama lagi! Sampai jumpa!" Studio on air tersebut penuh dengan ucapan salam dan terimakasih. Baekhyun dan Minseok menundukkan badannya berkali-kali.

"Langsung kembali saja? Bersiap untuk senja nanti?" Minseok membantu Baekhyun melepas jasnya, terlihat Baekhyun meregangkan ototnya sesekali.

"Kau sakit?" Tanya Minseok sambil memijat bahu sempit adiknya itu.

"Tidak! Aku hanya sedikit pegal. Aku kurang olah raga hyung.." rengekan sok imut milik Baekhyun hanya dibalas lenguhan Minseok.

"Besok ajak lelakimu berenang saja. Kau kan suka?" Kedua alis Minseok naik turun genit. Baekhyun menegakkan badannya dan menatap seram ke Minseok.

"A-apasih! Tidak. Lagian lelakiku itu siapa. Aku tidak punya lelaki.." Baekhyun merebut jasnya dari tangan Minseok dan mulai jalan berdampingan. Wajah Baekhyun memerah kali ini.

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan Park Chanyeol? Haa.." Baekhyun menggeleng mendengarnya.

"Tidak! Kami tidak pacaran" Baekhyun makin manyun mengingat Park Chanyeol. Sungguh dia merindukan sosok pilot tampan tersebut. Si mungil itu berjalan ke eskalator mendahului Minseok.

"E-ehh!?" Saat hendak melangkah turun ke eskalator, kaki Baekhyun tidak tepat menginjak anak tangga yang bergerak turun, sehingga badan kecilnya terhuyung.

"Awas!" Sebuah tangan panjang terulur menarik tangan Baekhyun dengan sigap. Tidak sengaja sosok bertangan indah itu hampir memeluk pinggang simungil. "Ah, maaf." Saat Baekhyun sudah berdiri tegak, pria itu mundur satu langkah membiarkan Baekhyun sedikit jauh darinya.

"Eeh, tidak tuan. Maafkan aku, maaf. Aku tidak konsentrasi tadi.." Baekhyun menundukkan badannya berkali-kali.

"Tidak apa, lain kali berhati-hatilah." Pria itu menepuk bahu Baekhyun pelan.

"Ehm.. Byun Baekhyun sunbaenim?" Tatapan pria tinggi menjulang itu menghangat. Pemuda berjaket ZARA itu dengan gagahnya memegang kedua bahu sempit Baekhyun dan menuntunnya melangkah dari eskalator.

Baekhyun menegakkan badan sambil menatap intens pria didepannya, sambil terus berpikir keras untuk mengingat-ingat. "Eerr... Maaf, tapi anda ini.. siapa?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan hati-hati. Takut takut kalau ternyata dia salah orang.. Oh ayolah Baekhyun. Ingatlah orang ini.

"Astaga, ini aku hoobae sunbaenim saat masih SMP." Pemuda bermata besar ini berusaha meyakinkan Baekhyun, masih berharap Baekhyun mengingat namanya. Baekhyun memaju mundurkan kepalanya dan masih berusaha mengingat. Oh astaga ingatannya sangat jelek sekali. Bahkan matanya menyipit sekarang.

"Sunbae, aku hoobaemu satu satunya yang ingin menjadi polisi. Lihat, aku sudah berseragam sekarang.." Pemuda itu membuka jaket dan menunjukkan lencananya. Pada saat itulah Baekhyun melihat nametag pria dihadapannya itu.

"K-KIM MINGYU?? ITUKAH KAU?" Baekhyun melotot, dipandanginya si hoobae tampan itu dengan terkagum. Sungguh, dia sangat tampan. Bahkan saat ini Baekhyun deg-degan tidak menyangka.

"Iya.. ini aku sunbaenim. Lama tidak berjumpa." Mingyu menundukkan badannya pada Baekhyun yang saat ini tersenyum.

"Kok kau jadi tampan begini sih.." Baekhyun mengusap bahu Mingyu dengan bangga. "Oh astaga, kau pas sekali dengan seragam itu. Aku tidak menyangka kau yang dulu sering pilek itu saat ini bisa segagah ini. Astaga Mingyu-ah. Aku kaget." Baekhyun masih tidak menyangka.

"Sunbaenim, itu masa laluku yang memalukan. Tolong jangan bahas. Hahah..Kau baru saja on air kan? Aku melihatnya tadi."

"Ah iya, aduh kenapa jadi malu begini hahah. Mingyu, jangan terlalu kaku padaku. Panggil aku hyung saja. Oh iya, apakah kau ada waktu sekarang?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan sedikit gugup.

Mingyu mengecek jam tangan berwarna silver miliknya sekilas diiringi dengan anggukan. "Ah iya.. hmm. Aku masih punya dua jam sebelum kembali ke kantor." Baekhyun menyunggingkan senyum manisnya.

"Mari berbincang sambil minum kopi di coffee bean lobby? Aku panggil managerku dulu ya?" Mingyu mengiyakan ajakan Baekhyun dengan anggukan manisnya.

Saat ini Baekhyun, Mingyu dan Minseok duduk bersama di cafe kopi di lobby salah satu stasiun TV swasta. Mereka berbincang ringan.

"Kau masih suka espresso." Baekhyun hampir tersedak. Hoobaenya ini sungguh sangat mengingat Baekhyun.

"Uhukgh!" Baekhyun mengusap bibirnya. "Ingatanmu bagus sekali.. maaf aku tidak bisa mengingat moment bersamamu Mingyu-ah." Si imut ini sungguh malu.

"Moment bersama ya. Hmm" Minseok mencibir. "Berapa umurmu?" Pertanyaan sihir milik Minseok kembali terucap. Baekhyun mendengus kesal.

"Dua puluh empat, tahun ini dua puluh lima." Mingyu menjawabnya dengan santai dan maskulin. Minseok mulai tertarik dengan pria yang duduk didepannya ini -tidak seperti Chanyeol yang tergagap saat menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Hyung.. jangan mulai.." Baekhyun mulai tidak suka moment ini. Ia takut kejadian memalukan Chanyeol akan terulang.

"Apa pekerjaanmu?" Minseok memajukan badannya bersandar di meja cafe itu.

"Kepala satuan Khusus Kejahatan Kriminal wilayah Seoul. Ada.. apa ya?" Sekali lagi, dia menjawab dengan santai dan lancar.

"Kau tampan." Minseok tersenyum pada Mingyu. Baekhyun merasa geli melihatnya.

"Aku tau, terimakasih. Anda juga manis Kim Minseok-ssi" jiwa playboy pria ini sangatlah kuat. Baekhyun juga hanya memasang wajah datarnya.

"Mingyu-ah, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Ada wawancara off air terkait masalah perampokan di salah satu acara berita, jadi aku kesini sekarang." Mingyu meminum americano pahitnya dengan santai.

"Kau hebat. Masih muda tapi sudah mapan ya.. Tampan lagi." Baekhyun dan Minseok menatap Mingyu dengan mata berbinar. Jiwa ular kedua Cute prince ini mulai terlihat.

"Kalian jangan seperti itu, aku jadi bingung.." Kalimat Mingyu membuyarkan keduanya. "Baekhyun dan Minseok hyung, bukankah kalian teman lama?"

Keduanya mengangguk. "Kami bekerja bersama juga hingga saat ini. Takdir yang hebat." Minseok menepuk bahu Baekhyun pelan.

"Kalian saling bersahabat sejak kecil, aku yakin kalian adalah team yang hebat." Mingyu tersenyum antusias, hingga kemudian dia menyodorkan ponselnya kearah Baekhyun. "Maaf, tapi.. Bolehkah aku meminta kontakmu?" Dengan sigap Baekhyun langsung mengetikkan nomornya.

"Sudah tersambung yaa" Baekhyun mengangkat ponselnya sendiri yang menunjukkan panggilan masuk dari nomor Mingyu dilayarnya.

"Mingyu-ya, besok jika ada waktu mari mampir ke sekolah! Kita bertiga!" Minseok mengguncang lengan Mingyu dengan antusiasnya.

"Boleh hyung, pasti akan menyenangkan! Kita bawakan para guru oleh oleh juga, bagaimana?"

"Yaaa! Betul sekali. Ah aku rindu sekolah! Aku rindu Kim, Song, dan Jung Songsaengnim!!!" Baekhyun mengayunkan tanganya yang terkepal, dia sungguh suka suasana sekolah.

"Haissh, Byun! Kau ini hanya mengingat guru yang tampan saja eoh?!" Tangan Minseok terangkat mencubit lengan Baekhyun.

"Kalian masih berisik ya? Ah aku tidak menyangka kita bisa bertemu saat ini." Mingyu mendengus lega.

"Bahkan kita bertemu ditempat yang tak terduga, pekerjaan kita sangat jauh berbeda kan? Tapi kita bisa bertemu disini! Di kantor stasiun TV ini!" Baekhyun heboh pada omongannya sendiri sampai sampai dia mengetukkan jarinya ke meja pada saat menekankan kata 'di kantor stasiun TV ini'.

Tangan Mingyu terulur mengangkat jemari si Byun. "Bahkan kau masih malas untuk memotong kukumu, Baek."

Baekhyun mematung, jemarinya masih tergenggam indah di tangan besar Mingyu. Baekhyun menatap Mingyu dengan pandangan sulit diartikan. Baekhyun gugup. Dia tidak berniat menarik tangannya, membiarkan pria berkulit tan ini memandangi jemarinya. Sedetail itukah Mingyu mengingat Baekhyun?

"Ehm. Aku ingin.. ingin menambah gula. Sebentar ya.." suara khas Minseok memecah keheningan antara mereka. Baekhyun juga menarik tangannya perlahan.

Mingyu menahan pergerakan Minseok segera. "Sekalian, aku ingin ijin berpamitan. Aku harus kembali ke kantor sekarang. Sampai jumpa lagi, Baekhyun, Minseok hyung. Nanti kuhubungi secepatnya." Mingyu langsung berdiri, dan membungkuk sebentar.

"Baiklah, hati-hati. Jaga dirimu Mingyu-ya. Kutunggu kabarmu!" Baekhyun dan minseok membungkukkan badannya sedikit.

Mingyu mengangguk lalu berjalan santai meninggalkan mereka berdua sambil memasang kacamata hitamnya. Berlalu dan menghilang dalam keramaian.

O

"Route Jepang harus mengadakan farewell party! Seperti biasanya, akan ada Challenge kan Captain?" Dokyeom si pramugara yang super berisik pun memecah keheningan makan siang dikantor saat itu. Si Captain yang telah selesai makan dan menyandarkan dirinya ditembok sambil meminum colanya itu hanya membalas dengan anggukan kepala.

"Dansa berpasangan kan? Ah aku sangat tidak baik dalam berdansa!" Gadis berambut pirang yang sering dipanggil Hoshi tersebut mengeluh.

"Ya, kau itu dulu sexy dancer!" Dokyeom kembali mencibir. "Baiklah, kalau begitu. Kita undi sekarang saja, bagaimana Captain Oh?" Dokyeom menyiapkan beberapa kertas undian untuk menentukan pasangan dansa masing masing personel.

"Boleh saja, hahah." Sehun duduk disamping Dokyeom sekarang.

"Aku yang tidak bisa berdansa! Hahah" Jeonghan meremas lengan Minhyuk gemas.

"Sudahlah, goyang saja sesuai dengan lelakimu nanti!" Minhyuk mengejek Jeonghan sambil menunjuk Sehun dengan dagunya. "Dia pandai berdansa!" Jeonghan menggeleng, tetapi pipinya merona.

"Baiklah, kita absen dulu. Pria ada aku, Captain Oh, Captain Jung, dan Jooheon. Lalu para pramugari cantik kita, ada Kwon Hoshi, Jeonghan, Taeyong dan Minhyukie!" Setelah para mengabsen, para pria bersuit untuk menentukan urutan mereka.

"Urutannya ada Captain Jung, Jooheon, Dokyeom, lalu Captain Oh! Silahkan ambil sesuai urutan undian kalian. Disana ada nama nama kami berempat." Hoshi menaruh empat lipatan kecil undian tersebut ke hadapan mereka. Satu persatu mengambil. "Dalam hitungan ketiga, silahkan buka dan balikkan kertas kalian kehadapan kami. Ok? 1..2..3!"

"Baiklah! Hasilnya.. Captain Jung dengan Taeyongie, Jooheon dengan Minhyukie, WHAAT?! Apa apaan aku harus bersamamu yak Dokyeom sialan!!" Hoshi menjambak pelan Dokyeom hingga membuat gelak tawa disana.

"Kalian astaga, sama sama cerewet!" Taeyong terbahak sambil memukul lengan Hoshi yang kini cemberut.

"Berarti aku dengan Jeonghan ya?" Suara Sehun menginterupsi keributan itu. Yang lain mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Ah, aku dapat yang cantik!" Ucapan Sehun membuat yang lain menyorakinya dan Jeonghan.

"Mohon bantuannya Captain, aku tidak bisa berdansa." Jeongjan tertunduk malu.

"Ikuti saja iramanya, Captain kita ini sangat pandai berdansa! Ya kan Sunbae?" Jaehyun menepuk bahu Sehun dengan bangga.

Langkah kaki jenjang Luhan sangat indah dilihat mata. Sebuah paper bag berisi makan siang spesial menggantung ditangan lentiknya. Luhan berjalan kearah ruangan Sehun.

"Jam istirahatnya sudah hampir selesai ya. Aku sangat terlambat astaga. Surprise yang gagal! Huh!" Luhan mempercepat kakinya. Rambut coklat tuanya yang terurai indah menjadi sorotan kantor maskapai tersebut.

"Apakah Captain Oh didalam?" Luhan bertanya pada sekretaris ruangan.

"Iya nyonya Shin. Beliau baru saja masuk kedalam bersama Pramugari Yoon. Silahkan masuk." Si sekretaris berdiri dan menunjuk kearah pintu untuk mempersilahkan masuk. Luhan mengangguk dan membungkuk sejenak dan langsung masuk ke ruangan Sehunnya.

 ** _Krieeettt_**

"Tidak! Tidak seperti itu. Hahahh, astaga taruh tanganmu dileherku saat perut kita menempel, sayang."

 ** _Brakk_**

"S-sehun. Apa yang kau.."

Luhan melepas genggamannya pada makanan yang ia bawa. Tangannya mengatup menutup mulutnya yang menganga kaget melihat kekasihnya memeluk intim bahkan memanggil panggilan sayang kepada wanita lain.

Sehun dan Jeonghan menengok kearah Luhan. Jeonghan menatap Sehun sesekali. "Captain, dia siapa?"

Dengan cepat Luhan berlari keluar dari kantor Sehun sambil menangis. Tidak peduli apa yang orang lain lihat.

"Oh, shittt!" Sehun melepas pelukannya pada Jeonghan dan langsung ikut berlari mengejar Luhan. Jeonghan berdiri dalam diam, dia tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi.

"Apakah dia kekasih Captain Oh?" Dada Jeonghan sesak. Dia meremas seragamnya sendiri. "Kenapa disaat aku mulai menyukaimu, Captain?"

 ** _To be continued..?_**

 ** _Haii. Maaf ya Xiu baru bisa Up sekarang. Soalnya jujur kemaren2 Xiu lagi vabyak pikiran. Dan sempet down banget waktu Jonghyun tiada. Alay ya... Maapin tapi itu sungguh terjadi gaes :"_**

 ** _Sama ini nih, mau kasih tau.. Jadi disini nggak semuanya BxB, ada beberapa yang Xiu bikin TG. Bukan apa apa, cuma Xiu memang begitu/? Gada unsur pilih kasih atau apapun deh, bener kkk._**

 ** _Jadi, buat maincast, Chanbaek itu bxb, Hunhan Kaisoo nya normal couple guys, jadi pria dan wanita. Tapi tenang... Unsur bxb akan tetap diangkat dan jadi fokus utama disini. Oke oke? Makasih buat temen2 yang selalu setia nunggu ff yang belum sempurna ini. Mohon bimbingan nyaaaa... Mohon vote dan commentsnya. Karena kritik dan saran sangat xiu butuhkan. Terimakasih teman temaaankuuh_**


	6. My Wish

_**Seoul, 15.25**_

Chanyeol memijat keningnya sendiri. Kini dia berdiri didepan pintu apartemen Baekhyun tanpa mengetuknya sekalipun. Hanya menatap kosong pintu kayu mewah tersebut dengan alis tebalnya yang berkerut. Tangan kekar itu sesekali terangkat hendak menekan tombol bel, namun berkalipun juga dia urungkan.

"Baekhyun.." Lelaki itu menutup kedua matanya. Terbayang kejadian yang membuatnya dan sang ibu menjadi terasa jauh saat ini.

 _Flashback on_

"Apakah kau tidak merasakannya?"

"Merasakan apa eomma?"

"Kau sudah terlalu dekat dengan Byun Baekhyun."

"Baiklah, lalu?"

"Hhh? Kau tidak mengerti yang eomma khawatirkan? Bahkan sekarang Jiwon tidak bisa lepas dari 'Amma'nya!"

"Lalu apa masalahnya, eomma? Baekhyun juga sudah menganggap Jiwon sebagai anaknya sendiri. Dan aku tidak keberatan atas itu."

"Apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu? Kau mencintainya? Lalu kau berniat menikah dengan pemuda itu, begitu maksudmu hah?"

"Jika memang benar aku mencintainya, bagaimana?"

"PARK CHANYEOL! BAGAIMANA MUNGKIN EOMMA MEMBIARKANMU MENIKAH DENGAN BYUN BAEKHYUN?!!"

"Aku mencintai Baekhyun. Jiwon juga begitu. Kami berdua mencintai Baekhyun."

"Park Chanyeol, kau benar-benar-!"

"Mengecewakan eomma? Hah. Eomma juga mengecewakanku."

"A-apa kau bilang barusan? Kau menyalahkan eomma? PARK CHANYEOL! BAEKHYUN ITU SAMA SEPERTIMU! DAN.. Oh.. astaga.."

"Lalu apa masalahnya?"

"Kau itu sama sepertinya! Kenapa kau tidak kunjung mengerti? Kau anakku satu-satunya, aku tidak ingin nantinya kau dan Jiwon-!"

"Jiwon juga anakku satu-satunya. Dia bahagia bersama Baekhyun. Apakah aku harus mengambil kebahagiaan anakku?"

"Apa maksudmu? Mana ada orang tua yang tega menjauhkan kebahagiaan anaknya??"

"Apakah kau tega mengambil kebahagiaan anakmu, eomma? Aku mencintainya, kebahagiaanku adalah Baekhyun, dan Jiwon."

"Kau.. berani padaku?"

"Tolong mengerti, aku dan Jiwon membutuhkan'nya' eomma"

 _Flashback off_

 _Ting Tong_

"Nee! Sebentar Minseokie!" Suara dari dalam apartemen itu melengking. Derap langkah Baekhyun semakin jelas.

 _Jglek, krieett_

"Masuk dul-EH?! Chanyeol.. Astaga aku kira Minseokkie.. Ku pikir kau akan kesini lebih sore.." Baekhyun mematung ditempatnya berdiri. Chanyeol menatap wajah rumahan Baekhyun dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Ha..lo. Maaf datang tiba-tiba. Apa kau sedang sibuk?" Kerutan dahi pria bermarga Park itu melunak.

"Tidak.. hmm. Bagaimana jika kau masuk dulu?" Baekhyun membuka pintu apartemennya lebih luas dan mempersilahkan Chanyeol untuk masuk. Keduanya duduk di ruang tamu Baekhyun dengan sedikit awkward. Keduanya duduk bersebelahan dengan posisi saling berhadapan, Baekhyun memiringkan badannya kearah Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol, mau minum apa?" Baekhyun berusaha membuka obrolan.

"Tidak usah. Ah, Baekhyun. Sebenarnya aku ingin bicara." Chanyeol gugup. Iya, Chanyeol gugup sekarang.

"Hmm.. baiklah. Silahkan, bicara apa Yeol-ah? Apakah sesuatu penting?" Baekhyun mengusap bahu Chanyeol dengan lembut.

"Byun Baekhyun" Chanyeol mengusap dahinya sejenak kemudian Park itu menggenggam kedua tangan Baekhyun dengan sedikit erat. Genggaman yang baru sekali ini Baekhyun rasakan dalam hidupnya. Genggaman hangat seorang lelaki yang mampu menggetarkan hatinya. Dada Baekhyun sesak, dia sangat nervous sekarang. Lelaki tinggi itu menatapnya dengan keyakinan. Bahkan Baekhyun kecil ini tidak mampu membuka mulutnya untuk sekedar menjawab panggilan Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak tau apakah kau akan marah padaku setelah ini, mungkin kau akan jijik, atau mungkin malah menghajarku. Tapi aku tidak peduli dengan itu semua, aku hanya ingin berbicara tentang hatiku." Chanyeol mengusap punggung tangan Baekhyun, dan si mungilpun tidak berniat melepaskan usapan dalam genggaman nyaman itu.

"Aku sungguh dilema, aku tidak tau pada diriku sendiri, aku.. aku sangat tersiksa. Aku sungguh bingung dan takut untuk melangkah. Baekhyun, kau tau bagaimana aku kan? Aku selalu khawatir, aku selalu bingung dengan apa yang akan aku hadapi besok. Apakah langkahku ini benar atau tidak, aku tidak tau.." Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan simpatinya, pria didepannya ini sedang mengalami masalah.

"Chanyeol, kau.. kenapa? Apa yang mengganggumu? Kau baik baik saja?" Tangan kiri Baekhyun tergerak mengusap kening menawan pilot tampan tersebut, mata Chanyeol berkaca-kaca, ia menutup matanya perlahan merasakan tangan Baekhyun membelai kepalanya dengan lembut. "Kau tau, segala sesuatu pasti ada jalannya. Jika kau salah jalan, masih akan ada jalan yang lain, tidak perlu takut atau bingung. Ikuti kata hatimu, Chanyeol-ie." Ibu jari Baekhyun mengusap berlian onyx Chanyeol yang menetes tepat di ujungnya. Baekhyun tersentak. "K-kau menangis? Apa sesakit itu, Chanyeol-ie?"

Baekhyun hanya mendapat anggukan dari Chanyeol. Pria ini, pemuda Park yang ia kenal sebagai seorang yang berwibawa, tampan, mempesona dengan kharismanya, dewasa dan merupakan ayah yang baik bagi Park Jiwon, malam ini meneteskan airmata dihadapannya.

Bibir Chanyeol bergetar, pria kekar itu menahan tangisnya dengan susah payah. Genggamannya pada tangan kanan Baekhyun mulai mengencang.

"Ya Tuhan, Park Chanyeol." Dengan sigap Baekhyun setengah duduk di sofanya, ia memeluk Chanyeol. Dia benamkan kepala pria itu didadanya, sambil mengusap ujung kepala 'Park' nya. Ia mendudukkan dirinya diatas paha Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menahan tangisnya, dia tidak tau apa yang terjadi pada Chanyeol. Tetapi hatinya sangat sakit melihat orang yang baru dikenalnya selama kurang lebih 3 bulan ini datang ke apartemennya dengan keadaan seperti ini. Hatinya remuk, ingin melindungi seorang Park Chanyeol. Chanyeolnya yang selalu membawa keceriaan, selalu membawa kebahagiaan bahkan sejak pertemuan konyol mereka, ternyata memiliki beban yang sangat besar. Hati pria itu sangat lembut, bahkan Baekhyun mengakui, hatinya lebih keras dari hati Chanyeol.

Saat ini, tangis Chanyeol teredam di dada Baekhyun. Tangan kekarnya memeluk pinggang Baekhyun dengan erat.

"Tolong aku. J-jangan pergi. K-kumohon." Sesingkat itu, namun dengan susah payah Chanyeol mengatakannya.

"Aku tidak pergi, aku janji." Baekhyun kembali mengusap kepala pria tampan itu. "Menangislah. Tapi jangan terlalu lama. Hatiku sakit melihatnya."

Dengan segera, Chanyeol berusaha menegakkan badannya. "Baekhyun. Aku.. aku menyakiti ibuku. Aku tidak tau. Aku sangat mencintai ibuku, dan juga Jiwon. Baekhyun bantu aku." Bahu Baekhyun digoncangkan oleh Chanyeol, si mungil hanya menatap Chanyeol penuh tanya.

"Chanyeol, ceritakan pelan-pelan apa masalahmu. Aku akan mendengarkanmu. Tenangkan dirimu. Aku ambilkan air dulu ya?" Baru saja hendak melangkahkan kaki ke dapur, tangan Baekhyun tertahan tangan Chanyeol.

"Tidak usah, jangan pergi dulu Baekhyun." Yang disuruhpun langsung kembali duduk di hadapan Chanyeol. Pilot idaman itu mengembuskan nafasnya sekali tarik dengan dalam, lalu membuangnya perlahan agar rileks. Matanya melembut menatap Baekhyun.

"Byun Baekhyun, sejak awal kita bertemu aku sudah memiliki ketertarikan pada dirimu. Bukan hanya fisikmu saja, tetapi bahkan hatimu. Kau mampu menjaga perasaan orang lain, caramu memperlakukan orang lain, aku sangat menyukainya. Bagaimana caramu merawat Jiwonku, aku sangat bahagia melihatnya. Aku juga merasa lebih terawat dan merasa lebih memperhatikan penampilanku saat mengenalmu. Hampir setiap hari kita berhubungan, entah bertemu atau melalui sambungan telepon. Dan.." Chanyeol tersenyum. Baekhyun menajamkan matanya, penasaran dengan apa yang akan dilanjutkan Chanyeol selanjutnya.

"Dan.. Aku selalu merasa rindu jika kita tidak saling menghubungi satu sama lain." Chanyeol menutup mulutnya, ia sungguh gugup. Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya. Pria kecil ini tidak berusaha untuk memahami kata kata Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol.. aku.. masih tidak mengerti." Baekhyun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Ah.. Baiklah. Begini. Aku merasa nyaman denganmu, Byun Baekhyun. Aku merasa membutuhkanmu, mungkin tidak hanya aku, saat ini Jiwon juga sangat menyayangimu, ia menganggapmu seperti ibunya sendiri. Menangis ketika ia sadar kau tidak ada disampingnya saat bangun. Bahkan aku juga.."

Suasana apartemen Baekhyun hening. Baekhyun mulai tau arah pembicaraan Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun, aku mencintaimu. Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

Deg

Benar dugaan Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengungkapkan perasaannya. Hati Baekhyun bergejolak, ia ingin berteriak 8 oktaf saat ini. Mata Baekhyun berkaca menatap Chanyeol. Seorang pria sempurna yang ternyata memiliki hati selembut kapas, yang bisa terbang kapan saja oleh angin bahkan hanya angin yang menerpanya dengan tidak terlalu kencang.

"Chanyeol, aku.. maaf. Tapi, aku masih tidak habis pikir.. kau-"

"Gay? Ah, aku sudah menduganya. Kau tidak sepertiku.. Ah.. betapa bodohnya aku. Maafkan aku Baekhyun." Chanyeol duduk menjauhi Baekhyun, senyum paksaannya terlengkung miris. "Maafkan aku sudah membuang waktumu. Aku sudah egois. Kau mau marah? Marahlah saja Baek. Aku sudah siap".

Baekhyun duduk mendekat kearah Chanyeol sambil mencubit bibir Chanyeol dengan gemas.

"Idiot!"

Chanyeol makin membuang wajahnya dari hadapan Baekhyun, ia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Karena itu kau merasa bersalah pada ibumu? Kau mencintaiku?" Pertanyaan Baekhyun barusan sangat tepat menusuk hati Chanyeol. Pria bermata lebar itu mengangguk dengan pelan. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum.

"Aku anak yang kurangajar ya? Kepada ibuku, dan juga kepadamu barusan. Aku hanya ingin mengungkapkan perasaanku, Baekhyun. Dan hanya ada 2 jawaban kan? Kau menerimaku atau tidak. Dan ternyata kau tidak sepertiku. Aku sudah menduganya. Maaf Baekhyun.. Maaf.. Ma-"

Cup

Bibir Chanyeol terbungkam oleh kecupan bibir mungil Baekhyun. Ya, Baekhyun mengecup bibirnya. Mata Chanyeol membulat.

"Aku juga mencintaimu!" Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling menatap dalam. "Chanyeol, jawab aku dengan yakin. Apa kau sungguh sungguh mencintaiku?"

Chanyeol mengangguk pasti, tangannya kembali menggenggam tangan Baekhyun. "Aku sangat mencintaimu, Baekhyun!"

"Aku mencintaimu, aku juga mencintai Jiwon. Kau mau berjuang bersamaku? Untuk meyakinkan ibumu-" Baekhyun memberi jeda pada kalimatnya, matanya menatap pada Chanyeol dengan penuh harap. "-dan orang tuaku."

Chanyeol mengedip sambil tersenyum. "Bukankah seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu Baek?"

"A-aku.. aku juga sangat ingin menyatakan perasaanku... Ternyata kau duluan yang mengatakannya.." Baekhyun mengulum bibirnya manis. Dia menunduk malu untuk mengakui ini. Sang pria jangkung tersenyum menatap wajah kemerahan si mungil.

"Baiklah, mari berjuang bersama?" Lengan Chanyeol melingkar di pinggang ramping Baekhyun. Tatapan keduanya bertemu.

"Kau tau, Byun Baekhyun? Aku hanya akan menyatakan perasaanku kepada pria hanya satu kali dalam seumur hidup. Aku seperti ini karenamu." Pelukan Chanyeol mengerat, membuat badan Baekhyun mendekat padanya.

Tangan Baekhyun mengalung indah di leher Chanyeol, menatap mata penuh keyakinan prianya sambil tersenyum manis. "Iya iya, aku tau. Kau pilot bodoh dasar." Keduanya terkekeh.

"Aku tidak menyangka bisa memilikimu, Baekhyun." Perlahan Chanyeol mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir tipis Baekhyun, dan langsung melumatnya. Baekhyun yang awalnya sedikit kaget, pada akhirnya menutup mata dan merasakan gerak bibir tebal milik pilot gagahnya ini. Keduanya larut dalam sentuhan ringan yang perlahan mulai sedikit agresif.

Chanyeol mendorong pelan badan Baekhyun hingga pria bermata sipit itu terbaring disofa kamar tamunya. Ciuman keduanya tidak terlepas, bahkan terasa semakin kasar.

Jemari lentik Baekhyun menyusup dalam rambut legam cepak milik Chanyeol, meremas rambut itu perlahan menyalurkan cintanya ke kekasih barunya.

"E-eummh, Chanh-y-yeolh uhmmph" lenguhan Baekhyun mengalun tanpa disadari setelah Chanyeol menggigit dan langsung menghisap bibir bawah Baekhyun.

"Aku mencintaimu, Baekhyun."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Park Chanyeol-ahmmnh!" Chanyeol langsung membungkam kembali bibir mungil kekasih mungilnya. Keduanya sangat menikmati momen ini, momen dimana keduanya dengan lega mengutarakan perasaan satu sama lain, dan terbalaskan.

 _Ting tong_

 _Ting tong_

 _Ting tong ting tong_

 _Duk duk duk!_

"HEY BAYI BESAR. APA KAU TULI TIBA TIBA? AKU SUDAH DILUAR!"

Suara melengking dari luar pintu apartment Baekhyun memutus sentuhan bibir sepasang kekasih baru ini.

Baekhyun mendorong dada Chanyeol sedikit kuat hingga membuat Chanyeol kaget, sekaligus terkekeh.

"Hahahh. Astaga, apakah itu Minseok hyung?" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dalam posisi setengah menindihnya.

"I-iya.. maaf ya.. aku harus membukakan pintu." Baekhyun bergegas pergi dadi tindihan Chanyeol dan segera membuka pintu tersebut. "Tunggu sebentar, jangan teriak begitu.."

 **-My Special Flight with You-**

Luhan masuk kedalam mobil dengan tergesa, hingga membanting tasnya ke kursi penumpang disebelahnya. Ia banting pintu mobil tersebut hingga menggema dipenjuru basement luas tersebut.

"Aku tak menyangka dia seperti itu. Dasar lelaki brengsek! Aku membencimu Sehun. Hiks.." Dokter cantik itu mengusap perutnya perlahan, dia menunduk bersandar pada steer kemudinya. Bahunya tak berhenti bergerak, hingga sebuah panggilan masuk menginterupsinya.

 _Incomming call_

 _Sehunnie️_

Wajah Luhan membeku saat ia mengambil ponselnya. Wanita itu terdiam sejenak sambil menatap layar ponsel canggihnya. Tak berapa lama, Luhan menjawab panggilan tersebut.

"Lu? Kau dimana? Maafkan aku, aku sungguh sungguh memiliki alasan untuk hal tadi."

"A-aku sepertinya akan pergi berbelanja. Kebutuhan di apartemenku habis."

"Kau hendak kembali ke apartemenmu? Jangan begitu Lu, kembalilah ke apartemenku. Ku mohon?"

"Aku.. aku harus mengunjungi apartemenku. Selama ini aku selalu di apartemenmu, Sehun. Tidak salah kan jika mampir untuk membersihkannya? Aku akan menginap disana sementara waktu. Okay? Sampai jumpa."

 _pip!_

Luhan menarik nafasnya dalam kemudian membuangnya perlahan. Ia mencoba mengontrol emosinya. Dadanya sangat sakit, dan dia frustasi sekarang. Luhan tidak sedang berbohong, ia sungguh sungguh pergi ke supermarket untuk berbelanja walaupun dalam keadaan yang sangat memprihatinkan.

Disisi lain, Sehun masih terdiam dengan keadaan pantat yang menyandar pada meja kerjanya. Ditangannya tergenggam erat sebuah ponsel canggih yang terlihat mengembun dilayarnya akibat keringat Sehun.

"Hyung, sudahlah. Kau sudah hampir setengah jam terdiam begitu" Ucap seseorang yang duduk diseberang meja bagian lain diruangan tersebut. Pria tersebut menutup laptopnya perlahan, kemudian berdiri lalu mendekat Sehun sambil membawa cangkir americanonya.

"Entah, pikiranku kalut. Aku ingin memeluk Luhan sekarang, Jaehyun." Sehun kembali duduk dikursinya, menatap bingkai foto lucunya bersama Luhan.

"Luhan.. betapa bodohnya aku tidak mengejarmu tadi." Si marga Oh tersebut tiba tiba menghardik dirinya sendiri.

"Kau tau Jaehyun-ah? Luhan sedang hamil, dan aku menyakitinya." Ucap Sehun dengan wajah datar. Jaehyun menegakkan badannya tiba-tiba dan menatap Sehun tak percaya.

"Hyung, aku sampai bingung harus turut berbahagia atau bersedih." Jaehyun mendekati Sehun dan menepuk pundaknya perlahan.

"Akupun tak tau, aku sangat bahagia saat mengetahui dia hamil. Tapi, dia tidak mengabariku dan menyimpannya sendiri. Aku mengetahui kehamilan Luhan dari Kyungsoo, temannya. Dan aku sedikit kecewa. Mengapa ia tak bilang padaku? Bagaimana aku bisa menjaganya?"

"Kau tau hyung, sangat sulit bagi seorang wanita yang hamil diluar nikah untuk mengaku pada kekasihnya tentang kehamilannya. Dan sepertinya dokter Luhan merasakan seperti itu. Dia bingung harus bilang padamu atau tidak. Aku rasa dia khawatir bila kau akan meninggalkannya jika tau beliau hamil anakmu."

Sehun terlihat berfikir sejenak. Tapi yang dikatakan Jaehyun ada benarnya. Mungkin Luhan dilema saat itu. Sehun paham, pasti perasaan kekasihnya sangat sensitif, terlebih ditengah kehamilannya.

"Ucapanmu terdengar seperti skenario drama saja." Sehun menepuk punggung Jaehyun dan beranjak dari ruangan mereka. Jaehyun tersenyum menatap raga Sehun yang menjauh.

"Besok ada penerbangan ke Haneda, Captain. Temuilah dokter Luhan sebelum kita berdinas, setidaknya kalian sempat berbicara 4 mata." Jaehyun kembali ke mejanya dan segera membereskan barangnya.

Sehun membalik badannya menatap Jaehyun. "Sepertinya aku harus berterimakasih banyak padamu. Entah bagaimana caranya, Jaehyun."

Dimple Jaehyun melekuk indah, ia tersenyum menatap Sehun. "Buy me the best steak in Seoul, Steven. Hahahh" tawa lembut pria Jung itu menggema, Sehun juga.

"Call. Haha, aku pergi dulu. See you tomorrow Jeffrey." Sehun segera pulang ke apartemennya untuk berkemas, lalu ia berniat menemui Luhan malam ini.

Luhan berjalan di restoran milik keluarga Kim dengan wajah yang lesu, cushion yang ia pakai tidak mampu menutupi wajah cantiknya yang sedikit sembab. Hingga akhirnya dia menemukan Kyungsoo yang duduk dimeja 12.

"Lu.." Kyungsoo beranjak dari bangkunya saat ia melihat Luhan, dengan segera Kyungsoo memeluk Luhan dengan erat.

"Rasanya sakit sekali, Soo." Ucap Luhan dengan lirih, dan hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Kyungsoo. Tangan mungil Kyungsoo mengusap punggungnya tipis milik Luhan untuk menenangkannya.

"Aku tau, Lu. Sudah ya? Kau makanlah dulu. Anakmu butuh asupan gizi yang baik." Kyungsoo menuntun Luhan untuk duduk. Yah, setidaknya Luhan sudah tidak menangis lagi. Ia sungguh berusaha mati-matian agar tidak terlihat lemah dimata orang lain.

"Ini ada salad dan beberapa makanan berprotein lainnya. Kau makanlah, sebentar lagi suamiku datang membawakanmu susu. Jadi habiskan makananmu lalu minumlah susu. Ya?" Kyungsoo mengusap tangan Luhan yang hendak menyendokkan makanannya ke mulut, hingga Luhan menengok kearah Kyungsoo sambil kaget.

"Astaga Kyungsoo, kau tidak perlu seperti itu. Kenapa kau menyuruh Jongin, kan aku bisa beli sendiri. Ya Tuhan, aku jadi merepotkan suami orang." Luhan sedikit gelagapan dan malu. Saat ini Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum.

"Tidak apa apa, kami ikhlas membantumu, Luhan. Jika ada apa apa, bilanglah pada kami. Ceritakan masalahmu, kau tidak sendiri. Okay?" Ucap Kyungsoo sambil menata salad Luhan menggunakan sendok.

"Betul sekali, selamat untuk kehadiran anakmu juga, Luhan." Tiba tiba seorang pria Tan datang membawa sebungkus plastik besar berisi susu hamil. Kyungsoo dan Luhan tersenyum manis, disusul pria tersebut yang segera melepas jaketnya.

"Aku mengecek persediaan dapur dulu ya nona nona cantik. Restoran ini harus dihandle langsung oleh presdirnya. Hahah." Pria itu menaruh jaketnya dipaha Kyungsoo, kemudian mencium sedikit pelipis dokter kandungan tersebut. "Jaga diri kalian baik baik."

"Astaga, kami tidak akan kemana mana, Jongin.." ucap Luhan sedikit bercanda. "Jongin sibuk.. tapi sempat membelikanku seperti ini.. astaga Kyungsoo, kau beruntung memiliki Jongin." Helaan nafas keluar dari mulut Kyungsoo.

"Beruntung katamu? Kau tau, dia sangat mudah bergairah. Dan aku kadang lelah melayaninya.. tapi bagaimana lagi, dia tidak akan berhenti sebelum mendapatkan apa yang dia mau."

"Pantas saja anakmu hiperaktif. Ayahnya ternyata begitu.." Luhan terkekeh, Kyungsoo hanya mendelik.

"Kau tidak tau betapa nakalnya Woojin sekarang Lu, dia sangat aktif." Kyungsoo menyecap coklat hangatnya bersamaan dengan Luhan yang melanjutkan acara makan siangnya.

"Aku senang, sebentar lagi Woojin memiliki adik dari Luhan auntie. Pasti dia akan sangat gemas melihatnya esok. Jaga anakmu, Lu." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil mengusap punggung tangan Luhan. Dokter cantik berdarah Beijing tersebut menganggukan kepalanya imut.

"Terimakasih Kyungsoo, untuk Jongin juga. Kalian sahabat terbaikku."

 **-O-**

 _Jglek_

Sebuah suara pintu apartemen yang dibuka membuyarkan Luhan yang sedang membereskan barang belanjaannya di lemari es. Tak berapa lama seorang pria berseragam pilot mendatanginga ke dapur dengan memasang wajah khawatir.

"L-luhan. Aku.. ingin bicara." Ucap pria tersebut dengan terbata. Luhan menengok pada pria tampan yang menatap matanya dengan dalam.

"Hey? Hahah. Santai saja. Apa yang mau dibicarakan? Sepertinya kita tidak perlu bicara, Sehun." Luhan kembali menatap barangnya, seakan tak peduli dengan ajakan Sehun untuk bicara dengannya.

"Luhan, aku minta maaf soal tadi siang. Aku sungguh tidak ada hubungan apa apa dengan pramugari Yoon. Kami akan mengadakan pesta perpisahan dan kami harus berdansa. Saat kau datang di jam istirahat tadi, kami sedang berlatih. Dari lubuk hatiku yang paling dalam, aku meminta maaf. Sungguh." Sehun berlutut dihadapan Luhan dengan wajah putus asa dan penuh penyesalan.

Luhan menutup lemari esnya dan menatap Sehun dengan intens. Rasanya hatinya terbakar mendengar permintaan maaf dari ayah anak yang dikandungnya ini.

"Kau tau Sehun, rasanya sangat menyakitkan. Aku tidak tau bagaimana aku akan memaafkanmu, tapi aku tak membatasimu untuk bertemu denganku. Biarlah masalah ini lekang oleh waktu. Berlagaklah seperti biasa, aku tidak mau membahas apapun. Aku tidak mau terbebani pikiran, pekerjaanku sudah rumit. Kumohon jangan kau persulit. Terimakasih." Ucap Luhan panjang lebar sambil kembali membuka lemari dinakas dapurnya. Ia menaruh belanjaannya disana.

Sehun mengangguk dan menggumamkan kata maaf lagi dengan perlahan. Pandangannya terkunci pada sosok indah dihadapannya ini. Pilot muda itu merasa bodoh karena telah menyakiti wanita yang dewasa hatinya. Sehun mendekati Luhan dan berniat membantu wanita itu beres beres, hingga dengan tidak sengaja Sehun melihat paper bag berisi susu ibu hamil.

"Lu, apa kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?" Tanya Sehun to the point. Gerakan Luhan terhenti, kemudian dokter cantik itu memutar badannya kearah Sehun.

"Iya. Kau penasaran?"

"Jika kau tidak keberatan, sayang". Jawab Sehun enteng.

Luhan langsung mengambil tasnya dan merogoh sesuatu, sampai benda berbentuk panjang berwarna putih tergenggam ditangannya. "Lihat ini". Luhan mendekati Sehun, dan memberikan sebuah test pack positif ke tangan Sehun.

"Ini-?" Sehun menatap testpack itu sejenak. Pinggul pria itu bersandar pada meja makan dibelakangnya, Sehun terus menatap testpack Luhan sampai dia menutup bibirnya dengan mata yang berkaca.

Luhan menatap Sehun dengan pasrah. Seburuk apapun yang Sehun katakan nanti, Luhan sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk siap menerimanya. Namun kali ini, Luhan yang panik. Dia menegakkan badannya tanpa berusaha mendekati ayah dari bayi yang dia kandung.

"Apakah sesusah itu memberitahuku? Aku sudah menduganya sejak berhari hari yang lalu". Sehun menatap Luhan dengan air mata yang sekuat tenaga ia tahan, namun tetap jatuh juga.

"Sehun, anak kita-"

Grep

Hanya sekejap, badan ramping Luhan telah berada dalam dekapan hangat seorang Oh Sehun. Wanita itu terdiam bingung, dia masih tak paham apa maksud Sehun. Apakah Sehun menerima anak ini atau tidak.

Dengan segera Sehun melepaskan pelukannya pada Luhan, lalu mengusap airmatanya sendiri. Pria itu terlihat sangat lemah sekarang, terlebih dihadapan seorang Shin Luhan. Pilot muda tersebut mengeluarkan sebuah kotak dari celana kainnya, kemudian membuka kotak kecil berbludru navy senada dengan dasi kantornya.

"Shin Luhan, will you marry me?" Lamaran langsung terlontar mantap dari bibir seorang Oh Sehun terhadap wanita yang sudah hampir 4 tahun menemani perjalanan hidupnya. Lamaran tersebut didukung oleh cincin bermata berlian swarovski indah berukuran 17, yang sesuai dengan jari manis milik Luhan.

Keduanya terdiam, Sehun masih berdiri dihadapan Luhan membawa cincin tersebut. Sementara Luhan membatu melihat cincin indah dengan ukiran HunHan dibagian dalamnya. Cantik sekali.

"Sehun, kau.. kau melamarku?" Hanya anggukan Sehun yang diterima Luhan. Sehun tersenyum tampan, menunggu jawaban dari ratunya ini.

"I'm still waiting, Lu". Luhan menatap Sehun dan cincin yang kekasihnya bawa secara bergantian. Luhan menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan, dan tak kuasa menahan air matanya sendiri.

"I will Oh Sehun, I Will!"

Pelukan erat antara keduanya sangat indah dilihat. Tangisan Luhan tak terbendung, karena ia tak menyangka Sehun akan secepat ini melamarnya.

"Aku tak menyangka kau melamarku. Kau melamarku bukan karena aku memergokimu dengan Yoon Jeonghan kan?" Luhan mendrama dalam dekapan calon suaminya. Sehun terkekeh sambil mengusap kepala Luhan.

"Tentu tidak sayangku. Aku membeli cincin ini tadi pagi sebelum kau datang ke kantorku. Bahkan sertifikat berliannya masih berada dikantongku." Keduanya berhadapan, Sehun menatap Luhan penuh arti.

"Luhan, terimakasih telah bersikap dewasa. Kelakuanku siang ini sesungguhnya sangat buruk. Terutama untuk hatimu, dan anak kita. Aku sangat takut setelah kejadian tadi. Aku takut kau akan meninggalkanku. Tadinya aku berniat melamarmu minggu depan, tapi sepertinya hari ini momentnya lebih tepat". Sehun mencium kening dokter muda tersebut dan kembali memeluknya.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Luhan. Jangan pernah tinggalkan Sehun yang bodoh ini. Aku tak tahu apa jadinya hidupku tanpamu". Sehun jujur dari dalam hati. Dia sungguh tak bisa hidup tanpa Luhan.

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, Sehunie. Jangan nakal lagi. Aku dan baby tidak suka melihatnya". Ucap Luhan sambil cemberut. Kekehan Sehun kembali terdengar.

"Oh iya Sehunie, apa sebelumnya kau sudah mengetahui kehamilanku?"

"Ya, beberapa hari yang lalu. Aku menemukan bungkus testpack dikamar mandi. Hanya dirimu satu satunya wanita yang pernah tidur dan menggunakan kamar mandi kamarku, sayang. Ah! Apalagi tanda tanda aneh ini. Beberapa hari terakhir kau sering ingin makan yang aneh aneh, lalu kau menghindari makanan mentah. Dari tanda tanda itulah aku menyimpulkan jika kau hamil". Tanpa disadari, sudah tersemat cincin emas putih bermata berlian dijari manis kanan Luhan.

Ternyata selama ini Sehun memerhatikannya. Senyum manis melengkung dibibir indah wanita Korea-Beijing ini.

"Terimakasih telah memerhatikanku sejauh itu. Terimakasih kau tahan denganku. Aku sangat beruntung memilikimu, Oh Sehun". Ucap Luhan dengan yakin. Sehun mengangkat tangan Luhan dan mengecup lembut cincin dipunggung tangan jemari dokter eksis tersebut.

"Aku lebih beruntung memilikimu, Shin Luhan. Ah, ralat, Oh Luhan". Ucapan Sehun itu dibalas dengan wajah cemberut dari Luhan.

"Ya! Belum! Belum sampai kita berada di altar.. hehe" ucap Luhan dengan polos.

"Baiklah nyonya Oh. Anyway, besok aku dan Capt. Jung akan ke Haneda. Aku ijin ya?" Pelukan lengan kekar Sehun dipinggang Luhan melemah.

"Lalu, kapan kita ke Beijing?" Luhan makin cemberut.

"As soon as possible, my queen". Kecupan lembut Sehun daratkan dibibir ranum Dokter Shin.

 **-O-**

 _ **Los Angeles, 01.15am**_

 _"Flight attendant, please be seated"._ Cuaca di Los Angeles saat itu cukup buruk. Apalagi bagi penerbangan Captain Park dan Captain Nam dini hari ini. Dua penerbang tersebut terlihat sedikit berkeringat.

"50 knots Capt"

"Too risky. Turn off auto pilot, we'll do it manually".

"Okay Capt!"

Keduanya mematikan auto pilot, dan langsung memegang kendali secara manual.

"Ready for landing". Suara baritone Chanyeol yang serak, kembali memberi arahan pada flight attendant di cabin penumpang. Setelah menerima instruksi, kepala awak kabin langsung duduk dikursi dan mengencangkan sabuk pengaman.

"Hold the brake, point 4".

"Check, Capt"

 _60_

 _40_

 _Recharge - Recharge_

Keduanya menarik tuas rem dan langsung menetralkan speed control secara bersamaan, melawan hembusan angin yang cukup kencang ditengah hujan deras Los Angeles.

"Push the brake up, full". Tangan keduanya bergetar berusaha mengarahkan pesawat ke garis lurus runway sepanjang 3000 meter tersebut.

"In the name of Father, Son, and Holy Spirit, we believe that You are the one who hold our life and our death". Chanyeol menegakkan tuasnya yakin, pendaratan kali ini tidak semulus biasanya. Pesawat sudah berputar 3 kali diatas langit LAX airport, mau tidak mau, Chanyeol dan Joohyuk harus segera menurunkan burung besi tersebut.

Dengan keyakinan dan doa pasrah yang terucap dari bibir mereka, Chanyeol dan Joohyuk berhasil mendaratkan pesawat airbus tersebut dengan sedikit lecet dibagian sayap kiri karena posisi miringnya pesawat hingga menubruk aspal runway saat melawan angin.

Saat ini pesawat tersebut telah berhenti diujung landasan, bisa dibilang pesawat ini tergelincir saat landing. Beberapa truk petugas pemadam dan ambulance langsung mendekat. Mereka telah bersiap diujung landasan pada saat menara _ATC_ di LAX mengabarkan jika akan ada pendaratan darurat dari Chanyeol beberapa menit yang lalu.

 _(ATC : Pusat Informasi lalu lintas penerbangan bandara)_

"Korean Airlines CB427 land safely, left wing crashed, we just need push back". Tak lama setelah Chanyeol kembali mengabari bahwa pesawat tersebut baik baik saja, beberapa truk pemadam serta ambulance kembali menjauh, dan membiarkan pesawat itu parkir dengan sendirinya.

"Good job, Capt". Joohyun menepuk bahu Chanyeol sekilas.

"Not me, you too. Us, our flight attendant, our passengers too. We did it". Chanyeol tersenyum setelah berhasil memarkirkan pesawatnya. Kedua pilot itu melepas seat belt, sambil memundurkan kursinya.

"Kita harus memeriksa sayap, capt". Ucap Joohyuk tiba tiba.

"Ijinkan aku menenangkan pikiranku. Aku tiba tiba memikirkan Jiwon dan Baekhyun". Ucapnya sambil menyandarkan kepala lemah.

"Baiklah, biarkan aku periksa dulu". Sebelum Joohyuk beranjak dari kursinya, tiba tiba pintu kokpit terbuka memperlihatkan seorang pramugari dengan mata yang berkaca kaca.

"Captain Park, Captain Nam, penumpang tidak ingin keluar jika anda berdua belum menemui mereka". Pramugari tersebut melebarkan pintu kokpit dan terlihat para penumpang yang berusaha melihat kedalam kokpit. Joohyuk langsung keluar dari kokpit, disusul Chanyeol yang masih lemas, namun ia menahannya.

Chanyeol mengambil microphone milik flight attendant.

"Hello Ladies and Gentleman, this ks your Captain speaking. My name is Richard Park with my co-Pilot Jason Nam, would like to say thank you very much for your patience, and also thanks for choose Korean Airlines. See you on another flight". Hanya pidato singkat, tunggu, bukan pidato. Lebih ke ucapan terimakasih, iya kan?

Singkat, tetapi riuh tepuk tangan menggema dalam pesawat tersebut. Tak lama, instruksi untuk penumpang segera meninggalkan pesawatpun dicetuskan dengan tujuan akan dilalukannya pemeriksaan teknis pada badan pesawat.

Para pilot dan awak kabin langsung keluar melalui garbarata saat semua penumpang telah keluar. Chanyeol dan Joohyuk berdiri diujung _garbarata_ sambil melihat keujung sayap bagian kiri.

 _(Garbarata : jembatan penghubung antara pesawat dan arrival line atau departure lounge)_

"Aku sudah berfikir aneh aneh tadi, capt". Ucap Joohyuk sambil memerhatikan sayap pesawat dan mobil teknisi yang mondar mandir dibawah.

Chanyeol masih terdiam. Pandangannya tak lepas dari pesawat kokohnya itu. Dia terlalu lelah. Akhirnya Chanyeol berjalan duluan, dia menuju ke tempat penjemputannya dan awak kabin setelah melewati bagian keimigrasian. Duduk sedikit menjauh dari awaknya, mengambil ponsel dan menelepon seseorang.

"Hey captain! Sudah sampai?"

Chanyeol tersenyum manis dalam diam. Menutup matanya sambil membayangkan simungilnya ini menyapa dengan wajah yang sumringah. Betapa bahagianya Chanyeol masih bisa mendengar suara Baekhyun, padahal beberapa menit yang lalu dia memegang nyawa 357 penumpang yang hampir saja terenggut maut.

"Hey bayi besar, kenapa diam saja? Jangan menakutiku".

"Tidak, aku hanya rindu padamu. Sangat rindu".

"Bodoh, harusnya aku yang sangat rindu. Kerjamu jauh jauh sekali".

"Aku bahagia masih bisa mendengar suaramu, Baekhyun".

Baekhyun terdiam, senyumnya pudar diujung sana.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu hari ini?"

Gotcha

"Tidak ada. Jangan panik, aku baik baik saja, sayang. Bagaimana Jiwon?"

"Aku membawanya ke salon untuk potong rambut, lalu memotong kuku dan makan malam bersama ibumu".

"Syukurlah. Aku rindu kalian".

"Cepatlah pulang, aku.. rindu".

"Aku harus stay 3 hari, ada urusan mendadak". Chanyeol mengusap foto Baekhyun dan Jiwon dalam dompetnya dengan lembut. "Tapi aku janji akan segera pulang, secepatnya".

Baekhyun kembali terdiam. Dia tau telah terjadi sesuatu pada Chanyeolnya. Baekhyun mulai panik saat ada email dari Minseok yang masuk ke iPadnya tentang artikel resmi kecelakaan penerbangan Korean Airlines di Los Angeles yang tergelincir.

Baekhyun membaca sambil berusaha bertanya dengan Chanyeol dengan nada senormal mungkin.

"Kau tidak apa kan? Kau berhutang cerita padaku tuan Park"

Kekehan Chanyeol terdengar, dia ingin memeluk Baekhyunnya ini.

"Baiklah, ingatkan aku untuk yang satu itu. Anyway, aku harus segera ke hotel, akan kutelepon setelah sampai. See you when i reach my hotel, baby".

"See you~"

Wajah Chanyeol melunak, hatinya lebih tenang sekarang. Senyumnya merekah, sepanjang perjalanan menuju tempat bus maskapainya. Ia berjalan berdampingan dengan 3 pilot lainnya.

"Park Chanyeol!" Tiba tiba sebuah suara menginterupsi Chanyeol. Pria tinggi itu menoleh dan kaget saat melihat seorang wanita berlogat Korea berlari dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"Seohyun?" Pilot muda tersebut membulatkan matanya.

"Iya, ini aku Seohyun. Aku merindukanmu, sangat".

"Aku juga sangat merindukanmu".

TBC or?..

 **E e sapa tu Seohyun?**

 **IT'S BEEN ONE YEAR YOROBUUUN. BANYAK KEJADIAN ANEH BIN AJAIB YG TERJADI PADA DIRIKU. MULAI DARI LUPA PASSWORD, SAMPE ILANG IDE CERITA.**

 **Kebetulan beberapa chap sebelumnya aku ada edit edit dikit soalny banyak yg typo dan ganyambung. Ada beda nama juga di bbrp tokoh. Aku tu baru nyadar segitu begonya aku.**

 **Btw aku kaget masih ada yang nunggu kelanjutan ff nista ini. Btw rate nya aku turunin jadi T ya. Soalnya kayanya aku fokusinnya ke drama keluarganya aja deh. Kalo yang rate M M an disebelah aja ya wkwk.**

 **Sekali lagi aku minta maaf banget gais, aku bener bener give up dulu itu. Aku ngerasa udh kehilangan acc ini. Tapi akhirnya bisa dianuin, aku senang. Mohon maaf sebesar besarnya. Maaf belum bisa bikin ff sekeren yg kalian mau. Aku cuma luapin apa yg aku pengen tulis. Terutama minatku dengan bidang kedirgantaraan dan medis. Aku bisa explore bidang tsb karena ff ini. Aku belajar banyak untuk bahan menulis. Aku seneng banget bisa nulis kaya gini.**

 **btw aku langsung up 3 ep sekalian. soalnya di wp udah lanjut banyak. hehe. maafin aku ya gais. aku sempet gabisa buka acc ini**


	7. Chance

_**Seoul, 11.47am**_

Baekhyun masih duduk disofanya setelah 15 menit, masih fokus membaca artikel pendek yang dikirim oleh Minseok. Keningnya berkerut, dia berusaha mencari berita lain yang ada kaitannya dengan berita tersebut. Nama Chanyeol ada disana, disebut sebagai pahlawan bagi para penumpangnya.

 _Beep beep_

Ponsel Baekhyun berdering, dengan sangat segera pria mungil itu mengangkatnya.

"Ya! Aku sudah membaca beritanya. Bagaimana keadanmu? Apa kau baik?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan cepat dan lantang. Diujung telepon hanya terdengar suara kekehan.

"Hyung? Tumben sekali kau bertanya seperti itu padaku?" Suara ini bukan suara Chanyeol. Baekhyun segera melihat layar ponselnya sambil bergumam tak jelas.

 _Dasar bodoh kau Byun Baekhyun.. buat malu diri sendiri saja. - inner Baekhyun._

"Eh, hehe. Halo Mingyu, maaf. Aku tidak membaca layar tadi".

"Apa hyung sedang banyak pikiran?" Tanya Mingyu dengan penasaran. "Berita apa yang kau baca?"

"Tidak ada. Hehe, ada apa Mingyu-ah? Tumben menelepon?" Ucap Baekhyun sambil menaruh iPadnya.

"Oh iya, apa hyung free siang ini?"

"Belum ada rencana akan pergi sih, kenapa?"

"Mau makan siang bersama? Aku sudah mau berangkat untuk menjemputmu, bersiaplah".

"Hah? Apa? Tapi, tunggu! Aku belum berganti baju, aku-"

"Cepatlah bersiap, aku memaksamu untuk hari ini. Hahahah. Sampai berjumpa beberapa menit lagi, hyung".

 _Beep!_

Apa apaan ini. Disaat seperti ini Mingyu malah mengajaknya pergi? Sungguh rasanya ia ingin teriak saja. Pikirannya terlalu fokus pada keadaan Chanyeol. Dia masih menunggu kabar dari Chanyeolnya yang belum kembali mengabari. Dia butuh ketenangan.

Tapi ajakan Mingyu boleh juga. Lagipula dia hanya mengajak makan siang kan? Dia pasti nanti akan kembali bekerja lagi bukan? Ini jam makan siang. Baekhyun juga bosan dirumah karena libur hari ini.

"Lebih baik aku bersiap".

Baekhyun mengganti bajunya dengan setelan manis. Celana jeans denim, kaos putih polos dengan jaket denim biru muda, serta sepatu putih telah melekat dibadannya.

 _Beep beep_

 _Incoming call_

 _Angry Bird_

Ponsel Baekhyun berbunyi, panggilan itu membuyarkan lamunan pria mungil tersebut. Dengan lesu Baekhyun menggeser tombol hijau.

"Halo?"

"Dimanakah dirimu duhai cabai?"

"Di apartemen Minseokie, kenapa?"

Minseok terdiam. Suara Baekhyun terdengar parau, membuat manager berisik itu sedikit khawatir dengan keadaan Baekhyun.

"Hey, kau tau? Priamu itu kuat. Lihatlah, dia tidak apa apa bukan? Bukankah tadi siang dia meneleponmu? Bagaimana keadaannya?"

Lenguhan nafas berat Baekhyun terdengar hingga ujung telepon. Baekhyun kembali menatap kosong kebawah, wajahnya bingung dan gelisah.

"A-aku tak tau. Sungguh menyakitkan rasanya, aku sangat khawatir. Dia meneleponku tadi siang saat masih dibandara, dan berjanji akan meneleponku setelah dia sampai di hotel. Namun sampai detik ini dia tak mengabariku lagi". Baekhyun menggigit ujung bibirnya.

"Baekhyunie, disana sudah tengah malam. Pasti Chanyeol masih shock sekarang. Perjalanan jauh itu melelahkan kau tau? Mungkin dia terlalu lelah, biarkan dia beristirahat". Kening Baekhyun melunak. Dilihatnya jam tangan rolex pemberian Chanyeol sambil berpikir sejenak. Betul juga, disini siang tetapi dini hari di Los Angeles.

"Baiklah. Setidaknya dia sudah mengabariku, dan dia baik baik saja". Baekhyun mulai tersenyum, memanjatkan Puji Syukur atas kesempatan yang Tuhan berikan padanya. "Anyway, aku akan pergi makan siang bersama Mingyu sebentar lagi".

"Loh? Mingyu tidak bekerja?"

"Hanya saat jam istirahat siang saja, aku tak akan lama". Ucap Baekhyun sambil memasukkan dompet ke pouch YSLnya.

"Baiklah, hati hati! Jangan nakal okay? Aku akan melaporkanmu pada Chanyeol jika kau nakal!" Ucap Minseok dengan nada mengancam. Meskipun Minseok belum bisa cocok bercengkrama dengan Chanyeol, tetapi si mungil bermarga Kim tersebut tetap mendukung penuh hubungan Penyanyi-Pilot tersebut.

"Iya iya, jangan khawatir. Hanya ada Chanyeol dihatiku. Hehe". Kekehan ringan akhirnya terdengar dari suara Baekhyun.

"Baiklah. Aku sedang disalon siang ini. Kita berjumpa besok dikantor jam 10. Jung ahjusshi akan menjemputmu pukul 9. See you!"

"Baiklah baby, see you tomorrow. Great day ya!"

 _Pip!_

Baekhyun bergegas untuk turun ke lobby apartemennya, menunggu Mingyu di dropzone. Dan benar, nyatanya tak sampai 10 menit Baekhyun menunggu, motor Ducati hitam doff dipadukan body bergaris metalic senada berhenti tepat didepannya. Baekhyun agak sedikit kaget melihat orang didepannya, bahkan ia sampai mundur beberapa langkah dari motor tersebut.

"Hey, Maaf jika membuatmu menunggu terlalu lama hyung". Pria bermotor tersebut melepas helmnya santai. Seragam kepolisian sedikit terlihat saat pria itu menurunkan zip jaket kulit yang dikenakannya.

"Mingyu? Astaga maaf aku tak mengenalimu! Kau mengagetkan saja". Baekhyun terkekeh, dia mendekat pada Mingyu dan mengambil helm yang Mingyu berikan padanya.

"Demi efisiensi waktu, hyung. Tidak masalah menggunakan motor kan?" Tanya Mingyu sambil mengeratkan tali pengaman helm Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggeleng manis.

"Tidaaak~ eheh"

 _Ya Tuhan, sangat manis - inner Mingyu_

Mingyu kembali mengenakan helmnya lalu menghidupkan mesin 1200cc tersebut. Baekhyun mulai naik dan langsung berpegangan pada pinggang Mingyu.

"Kau sudah ada ide untuk makan?" Tanya Baekhyun pada Mingyu yang telah melajukan motornya dengan kecepatan ringan.

"Sudah kok. Kesukaanmu hyung, lihat saja nanti". Jawab Mingyu agak berseru karena helm full face nya yang sedikit mengganggu.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk tanda setuju. Obrolan ringan masalah pekerjaan masing masing, menghiasi perjalanan mereka. Sekitar 20 menit melewati kemacetan Seoul, akhirnya mereka sampai disebuah area parkir yang lumayan luas. Lalu Mingyu mengajak Baekhyun berjalan sekitar beberapa menit, hingga tanpa sadar, Mingyu melihat Baekhyun tersenyum. Mereka masuk kesebuah perumahan yang sederhana, namun indah.

"Astaga, Mingyu. Disini sangat tenang". Baekhyun menatap sekeliling sambil menikmati udara musim gugur Korea disini.

Suara gemericik air disaluran irigasi, sampai indahnya alunan suara angin yang menerpa dedaunan dipohon, rasanya terdengar sangat menenangkan hati Baekhyun.

"Kau pernah kesini sebelumnya?" Tanya Mingyu. Pandangannya tak lepas dari wajah Baekhyun, bahkan sesekali Baekhyun memandang Mingyu dengan wajah bahagia.

"Ya! Satu kali. Saat itu aku kesini bersama program reality show. Namun tidak lama.. bahkan aku belum sempat berjalan jalan". Baekhyun berlari kecil ditengah jalan sempit yang licin itu.

"Awas, nanti kau jatuh". Ucap Mingyu sedikit berseru karena jarak mereka yang lumayan jauh.

"Tidak akan!" Baekhyun masih berlari kecil, sampai keujung pertigaan. "Kemana?"

"Belok kiri, Byun baby". Ucapan Mingyu membuat Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Mingyu penuh tanya.

"Apa? Barusan kau memanggilku apa?"

"Byun baby. Panggilanmu dari para fans saat sekolah dulu". Mingyu mendekati Baekhyun hingga keduanya berjalan beriringan.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu lagi. Aku sudah berbeda sekarang". Pinta Baekhyun pada Mingyu dengan nada pelan.

"Kenapa? Kau masih seperti baby bagiku, hyung. Heheh". Jawaban Mingyu membuat Baekhyun manyun.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau saja". Baekhyun kembali berjalan mendahului Mingyu. Hingga akhirnya Mingyu menarik lengan Baekhyun masuk ke sebuah restoran kecil disana. Mereka diarahkan kesebuah bilik dengan 2 bantal duduk dan juga berbagai macam makanan tradisional yang telah diletakkan diatas meja.

Baekhyun menatap meja makan itu dengan takjub. Lidahnya gatal ingin memakan makanan yang masih hangat dihadapannya ini. Baunya sangat harum dan menggugah selera.

"2 botol soju dan sup rumput laut Tuan Kim". Tiba tiba seorang ahjumma datang membawa botol soju dan sup rumput laut yang masih mengepul asap. Sepertinya baru saja matang.

"Wah, terimakasih ahjumma". Balas Mingyu dengan senyuman terbaiknya. Wanita itu berniat keluar dari milik private Mingyu dan Baekhyun, namun dia kembali mendekati Mingyu dan menunduk ringan.

"Oh iya, selamat ulang tahun, tuan Kim. Semoga panjang umur dan sehat selalu". Wanita itu berjalan menjauh dari dua orang didalam bilik restoran, dimana salah satunya memandang kosong kearah sup rumput laut dihadapannya. Ya, itu Baekhyun.

"Terimakasih ahjumma!" Balas Mingyu sedikit berteriak dan terkekeh.

"Kau- ulang tahun hari ini?" Baekhyun menatap Mingyu dengan wajah bingungnya. Dengan segera Baekhyun menghitung jumlah masakan dihadapannya sekarang, dan benar saja ada 9 jenis makanan. Ini upacara sederhana khas untuk orang berulang tahun di Korea. Wajah Baekhyun makin terlihat panik. Dia tidak tau bahwa hari ini ulang tahun Mingyu, maka dia tidak membawa kado.

"Iya hyung. Hey, kenapa wajahmu begitu?" Mingyu menyiapkan piringnya dan milik Baekhyun.

"M-mingyu, aku.. maaf aku tidak tau kau berulang tahun hari ini.. aku tidak membawa apapun.." Ucap Baekhyun dengan wajah puppy eyesnya, dia masih menatap Mingyu dengan penuh penyesalan.

"Astaga, Baekhyun hyung. Santai saja. Aku memang sengaja tidak bilang, dan hanya mengajakmu makan berdua. Bahkan ini direstoran langganan keluargaku. Aku ingin menghabiskan hari ulang tahunku dengan dirimu, walaupun hanya sebentar saja". Mingyu tersenyum menatap Baekhyun, disisi lain Baekhyun malah menatap bingung sang polisi.

"Ah. Baiklah." Dengan segera Baekhyun menuangkan soju ke gelasnya, lalu menuangkan juga ke gelas Mingyu dan langsung diterima.

"Terimakasih hyung".

"Sama sama Mingyu-ah! Selamat ulang tahun!" Keduanya minum bersamaan.

Keduanya mengetukkan gelas masing masing tanda cheers, dan langsung meminum dengan oneshot. Mingyu kembali membalikkan badannya setelah minum, dan menatap Baekhyun yang tersenyum sambil menatap hidangan didepannya. -di Korea, meminum alkohol memiliki aturan, yang lebih muda harus minum dengan menghadap kebelakang, sedangkan yang dituakan menghadap kedepan seperti biasa.

Senyum Mingyu terangkat, dia merasa tahun ini ulang tahun terindahnya. Dihadapannya kini tengah duduk seorang yang bahkan sampai saat ini masih menyisakan perasaan dihatinya. Atau mungkin bisa diralat menjadi -seseorang yang tak pernah bisa dia lupakan, seseorang yang telah mencuri hatinya sejak sekolah. Seseorang yang mengunci hati Kim Mingyu, seseorang yang membuat Mingyu menyimpan hatinya sampai hari ini. Ya, Mingyu telah lama menyukai Byun Baekhyun.

"Kau manis hari ini. Terimakasih sudah mau makan siang dan merayakan ulang tahun sederhana bersamaku". Ucap Mingyu dengan senyuman manisnya pada Baekhyun. Polisi itu melanjutkan makannya dengan santai, disisi lain Baekhyun menatap balik Mingyu dengan rasa penasaran.

"Sama sama. Oh iya, mengapa kau hanya mengajakku? Kenapa tidak orang tua, teman, atau mungkin kekasihmu? (-yeoja chingu?)" Tanya Baekhyun dengan pelan. Sebetulnya ini hal sensitif untuk ditanyakan. Tapi karena Baekhyun merasa sangat penasaran, maka ia dengan pedenya bertanya.

"Ayah ibuku masih di Gyeonggi-do. Ada yayasan dan usaha keluarga yang tidak bisa ditinggal disana, tapi mereka sudah mengucapkannya pagi sebelum aku bekerja. Teman.. ah semenjak bekerja, aku hanya dapat akrab dengan teman kantorku saja, dan mereka hendak merayakannya nanti setelah shift selesai. Dan, soal kekasih.. aku tidak punya kekasih. Lebih tepatnya, belum. Mungkin sebentar lagi?" Jawaban detail Mingyu sangat menjawab rasa penasaran Baekhyun.

"Ooh, begitu. Wah! Kau hendak menyatakan perasaanmu Mingyu?" Baekhyun tersenyum senang sampai mendiamkan kimchinya terjepit diantara sumpitnya.

"Hehe, iya. Tunggulah saja, habiskan makananmu dulu. Aku hendak memberitahu sesuatu padamu, hyung".

"Apa itu? Siapakah wanita beruntung itu, Mingyu?" Baekhyun telah menghabiskan makanannya, dia menatap Mingyu dengan penasaran.

"Hahah, kau penasaran ya?" Dan hanya anggukan yang Mingyu dapat dari Baekhyun.

Polisi berkulit tan tersebut menyingkirkan mangkuknya, lalu minum dengan santai. Baekhyun menatap setiap gerik Mingyu, menunggu jawaban dari pria dengan tinggi 185cm tersebut. Hingga akhirnya Mingyu terkekeh dengan Baekhyun yang mengikuti geriknya.

"Yaampun, jangan begitu. Aku jadi nervous". Tanya polisi itu dengan sok asik.

"Huh? Aku menunggu jawabmu, kau tau! Lama sekali tidak dijawab. YAAK! MALAH LANJUT MINUM..?!" Baekhyun memukul pelan bahu Mingyu yang malah lanjut meminum sojunya.

Kekehan Mingyu terdengar dari bilik mereka berdua, bahkan ia hampir tersedak sojunya sendiri. Baekhyun menggemaskan menurutnya.

"Hey hey, iya baiklah". Pria itu menatap Baekhyun dengan lekat secara tiba-tiba. Hal itu membuat Baekhyun dengan otomatis balik menatap Mingyu dengan mata mengintimidasi.

"Harus begitu ya menatapnya. Mata tajam milikmu menusuk mataku. Rasanya seperti dicolok saja". Baekhyun menutup mata sambil menguceknya pelan, seperti habis tercolok.

 _Sigh_

Mingyu menghela nafas. Selalu saja Baekhyun menghancurkan moment serius saat ia sedang berusaha menggombali Baekhyun. Tapi biarpun begitu, si Kim ini tetap tersenyum.

"Byun Baekhyun.."

"APA?! Kau tukang colok!"

"Byun Baekhyun.. hahah astaga".

Mingyu berusaha serius, namun kelakuan Baekhyun membuatnya kembali tidak fokus. Hey, Baekhyun membuat Mingyu tertawa. Kemana Baekhyun kita yang sedang galau karena tidak kunjung menerima kabar dari sang pacar?

Bahkan obrolan mereka berlanjut sampai kemasa sekolah yang mereka habiskan bersama. Dan yang benar saja, mood Baekhyun naik dan kembali terkendali. Sikecil Byun ini mampu melupakan sejenak berita mengagetkan dari pacarnya yang jauh disana.

 **-My Special Flight with You-**

 _ **LAX Airport, Los Angeles**_

"Please take some rest here, I'll reach some medicine for you both, capt. Wait for a moment okay?"

Disinilah Joohyuk dan Chanyeol, di klinik kesehatan LAX airport. Bentuknya seperti rumah sakit, sangat luas dan modern. Keduanya merebahkan diri di kasur yang letaknya bersebelahan. Captain dan first officer tersebut masih mengenakan seragamnya dengan lengkap.

"Kalian pasti masih shock". Ucap Seohyun yang duduk diapit dua kasur sambil mengusap lengan Chanyeol.

"Itu sangat mengagetkan Seohyun-ssi". Ucap Joohyuk sambil masih menutup matanya. "Argh, karena kejadian ini, kita harus stay 3 hari disini".

Kekehan Chanyeol dan Seohyun terdengar. Joohyuk terdengar sangat kekanakan, tapi Chanyeol sudah biasa dengan sifat Joohyuk yang satu ini.

"Aku tidak terlalu trauma, hanya sedikit shock. Aku sudah dua kali mengalami kejadian seperti ini. Saat itu aku bersama Captain Choi Minho, berusaha mendarat di Taipei. Tapi cuacanya sangat buruk. Walaupun tidak sampai merusak sayap sampai begini. Aku bisa mengontrol traumaku, tapi sepertinya Joohyuk yang lebih shock". Chanyeol bercerita pengalamanya didepan Joohyuk dan Seohyun dengan santai.

Joohyuk mengaggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju. "Jujur saja, aku hendak menangis tadi. Tapi karena Captain menyuruhku untuk tetap fokus, akhirnya aku bisa fokus".

Seohyun melirik Joohyuk dengan senyuman. "Kau anak yang hebat Joohyukssi. Jadilah sehebat Chanyeol".

"Tidak, kalau bisa kau harus lebih hebat dariku Joohyuk-ah". Ralat Chanyeol.

"Apa terjadi malfunction disayap kiri si biru?" Tanya Seohyun kepada keduanya.

"Ya, malfunction saat masuk flaps 2". Jawaban Joohyuk membuat Seohyun melotot.

"Ya Tuhan, beruntunglah kalian bisa mengontrol si biru itu. Yang penting semua penumpang selamat. Kalian sungguh hebat. Siapa flight pilotnya?"

"Joohyuk flight pilotnya, aku monitoring pilot". Chanyeol tersenyum pada Joohyuk. "Anak itu memang kadang menyebalkan, tapi dia hebat". Senyum kedua pria itu merekah.

"Tentu saja, siapa dulu flight pilotnya!" Kekehan terdengar lagi diruangan kesehatan tersebut.

"Tapi tidak ada pilot yang menangis saat bekerja". Ejek Chanyeol ke Joohyuk. Reflek Seohyun langsung menepuk pelan lengan Joohyuk dengan gemas.

"Hey, aku belum menangis. Baru akan menangis saja!" Lagi lagi gelak tawa muncul disana.

"Oh iya, bagaimana pekerjaanmu, Seohyun? Kau sedang stay ya?" Tiba tiba Chanyeol bertanya.

"Yap. sampai besok. Pekerjaanku.. Baik, tapi ya.. aku jadi jarang berbahasa Korea. Aku rindu bercengkrama dengan orang Korea seperti ini. Hah, ingin pulang saja rasanya". Jawab Seohyun seadanya sambil memainkan topi pilot milik Chanyeol yang digenggamnya.

"Kau terlihat sangat enjoy hidup di Dubai. Foto dan kegiatanmu sangat padat di instagram. Kau pasti sibuk ya kan?" Chanyeol berusaha menebak, tapi hanya kekehan yang dia dapat.

"Kau pikir bekerja di Emirates tidak penuh tekanan? Walaupun jabatanku SFA, tetapi tidak jarang ada rekan kerja yang memandangku sebelah mata, karena aku bukan local staff, dan itu menyiksaku, Chanyeol-ah". Senyuman Seohyun berubah menjadi senyum asam. Tanpa sadar Chanyeol mengusap kepala Seohyun dengan tangan kirinya.

 _SFA: Supervisor Flight Attendant - kepala Pramugari dalam setiap penerbangan._

"Tidak apa apa. Hadapi semuanya dengan senyuman. Kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik. Aku saja bangga padamu, karena kau bisa menembus ke pekerjaan beresiko ini dan mendapat jabatan khusus". Ucapan Chanyeol membuat Seohyun kembali tersenyum manis.

"Yak dasar yoda, kau membuatku terharu. Sudahlah. Seharusnya kan kau beristirahat!" Wanita tinggi itu menepuk lengan kekar Chanyeol pelan.

 _Cklek_

"Excuse me, oh- your wife?" Suara dokter bernama Sarah tersebut menginterupsi keduanya. Pertanyaan tersebut bukanlah pertanyaan sulit bagi Captain Park.

"Ahah, she's not. She is my sister. Ah, actually, I'm in hurry, doctor. I need to go to my hotel". Chanyeol mulai mendudukkan dirinya di ranjang.

"Chanyeol-ah, sepertinya Joohyuk sangat kelelahan". Ucap Seohyun sambil menunjuk kearah Joohyuk.

"Astaga, Tuhan. Wajahnya jelek sekali". Chanyeol terbahak melihat wajah Joohyuk yang tidur dengan mulut terbuka. Sedari tadi Chanyeol dan Seohyun bercengkrama, ternyata pria Nam tersebut telah terbang ke alam mimpi.

Tidak lama, keduanya mendapatkan injeksi vitamin agar tidak drop saat menjalankan pemeriksaan esok hari. Chanyeol mulai berdiri dan Seohyun membantu membangunkan Joohyuk secara perlahan.

"Jadi, kalian akan diperiksa dimana?" Seohyun menyerahkan barang ke Chanyeol.

"Klinik maskapai. Doakan lancar, agar lusa kami bisa kembali ke Korea"

"Aku akan antar kalian ke hotel, sekalian berpamitan, karena esok siang aku harus kembali ke Dubai".

"Oh, begitu?" Joohyuk yang belum sadar dengan penuh, agak sedikit kaget dengan jawaban Seohyun.

"Iya Joohyuk-ssi, maka dari itu aku berniat mengantar kalian".

"Terimakasih Seohyun-ah" Chanyeol kembali mengusap kepala Seohyun lembut.

Akhirnya mereka bertigapun pergi bersama menuju hotel khusus yang telah disediakan oleh maskapai bersama Seohyun. Meski akhirnya Seohyun harus menggunakan Taksi untuk kembali ke mess maskapainya sendiri setelah mengantar pilot pilot tersebut.

 **-O-**

 _ **Seoul, 19.25**_

"Pulang nak. Ibu sangat merindukamu". Tangis itu tak kunjung berhenti. Tangis seorang ibu yang sangat mengkhawatirkan anak lelaki sematawayangnya yang kini masih berada dalam tugas dinasnya.

"Sudahlah, lagipula dia sudah sempat mengabari keadaannya melalui Baekhyun. Dia baik baik saja, yeobo". Tuan Park masih duduk dengan sedikit tegang di sofa tunggalnya, menghadap Baekhyun yang sedang mengusap lengan ibu Chanyeol sambil menggenggamnya erat.

"Betul yang dikatakan appa. Aku mendengar suaranya sendiri, bahkan Sehun selalu mengabari update tentang Chanyeol melalui berita dari kantor. Ia tidak apa apa, sungguh. Menurut kabar terakhir, dia sedang dalam pemeriksaan kesehatan, untuk mengetes mentalnya. Pasti para pilot sangat shock". Baekhyun tersenyum meyakinkan ibu Chanyeol untuk tetap tenang.

Namun tetap saja, wanita paruh baya tersebut tetap menangis. Ia sudah permah kehilangan Baekhee, dan sekarang dia hampir kehilangan anak lelaki satu satunya. Bisa kalian bayangkan seberapa khawatirnya ibu Chanyeol?

"Eomma, minumlah tehnya dahulu. Tehnya hampir dingin". Suara ini suara Park Yoora. Dia adalah kakak kandung Chanyeol, yang selama ini tinggal bersama ayah kandung Chanyeol semenjak ayah ibunya bercerai.

Baekhyun dengan segera mengambil cangkir teh dan meniupnya sedikit, lalu diberikan kepada nyonya Park.

"Eomma, ayo diminum sedikit". Dengan perlahan, nyonya Park meminum teh pemberian Baekhyun. Yoora dan Baekhyun mengurus nyonya Park yang sejak berita Chanyeol muncul pagi ini, langsung uring uringan. Karena Tuan Park kuwalahan menangani istrinya, maka guru besar Kyunghee University tersebut langsung menelepon Yoora dan Baekhyun.

Dimana Jiwon? Sejak pagi itu juga Jiwon menangis. Saat ini Jiwon sedang dibawa oleh suami Yoora yang mengajak Jiwon jalan jalan ke taman bermain agar fokusnya terpecah.

"Eomma, sabar ya? Kita disini menunggu Chanyeol. Aku yakin, dia akan pulang segera". Yoora memijat lengan nyonya Park dengan lembut, begitu juga Baekhyun yang menganggukkan kepala tanda setuju dengan ucapan Yoora.

"Ini yang eomma takutkan, saat Chanyeol meminta disekolahkan di sekolah penerbangan, eomma tidak mengijinkan. Karena ini yang eomma takutkan. Hiks. Chanyeol-ah, pulang nak". Tangis nyonya Park kembali menggema di ruang tamu mansion keluarga Park.

Baekhyun mengambil ponselnya setelah mengecek jam dinding. Dia langsung berusaha menelepon Chanyeol.

'Seharian tidak mengabariku dan keluarganya, dasar lelaki kurang ajar, bisanya buat khawatir saja'. - ucap Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Kau menelepon siapa Baekhyunah?". Tanya Yoora sambil memeluk ibunya.

Bukannya membalas, Baekhyun malah beranjak dan menuju teras didepan sambil terus menempelkan ponselnya ditelinga.

1x, 2x, hanya suara notifikasi tak terjawab yang dia dapatkan. Untuk percobaan yang ketiga kalinya, Baekhyun mendapat jawaban.

 _"Halo? Sayang?"_ Suara ini yang dia tunggu. Baekhyun memejamkan mata sambil mendengus lega.

"Dasar bodoh, idiot! Kau sadar tidak sih, kabarmu ditunggu banyak orang?" Lengkingan suara Baekhyun meninggi. Yang diujung telepon hanya heran sambil terkekeh.

 _"Astaga, aku baru selesai melakukan pemeriksaan, Baekhyuneeku sayang. Kau pasti khawatir padaku ya?"_

"Tunjukan wajahmu".

 _"Apa? Untuk apa sayang?"_

"Cepat tunjukan saja, idiot"

 _"Aku masih di klinik sayang, nanti di hotel saja, bagaimana?"_

"Tunjukan wajahmu, sekarang. Aku sudah mengubahnya menjadi videocall".

 _"O-okay"._

Chanyeol menjauhkan ponselnya dan mengubah modenya menjadi videocall. Disana terlihat Chanyeol menggunakan baju biru khas pasien. Disisi lain, Baekhyun hanya menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah nanar, matanya memerah menahan tangis. Keduanya saling menatap, Chanyeol tersenyum diujung sana.

 _"Hai, aku masih disini. Jangan sedih, kumohon. Buat aku semangat"._ Suara baritone lelakinya sungguh sangat menenangkan. Suara Chanyeol barusan sangat kalem, apalagi dengan tatapannya pada Baekhyun yang sangat dalam.

 _"Tuhan masih mengijinkanku untuk membahagiakanmu, sayangku. Ah, juga membahagiakan Jiwon, membahagiakan keluargaku terutama. Aku mohon berhentilah bersedih. Aku tidak perlu ditangisi, aku sudah sehat sekarang, dan besok aku akan pulang ke Korea"._

Tetes manik berlian jatuh dari ujung mata seorang Byun Baekhyun.

"Aku membolos dari agensi hari ini untuk menunggu kabar darimu dan menenangkan eommamu".

 _"Eomma? Astaga. Kau sudah bilang pada Eomma bahwa aku baik saja?"._

"Aku sudah bilang, tapi eommamu tidak berhenti menangis. Bahkan appa kuwalahan menenangkan eomma, sampai harus menghubungiku dan Yoora noona serta Hong hyung".

 _"Wah, kau memang calon pendampingku, Baekhyun. Sudah dong, jangan menangis. Aku kan baik baik saja sayang, ya?"_

"Aku yang tidak baik saja".

Keduanya saling menatap dalam diam. Baekhyunpun terus menangis dalam panggilan tersebut.

 _"Maaf telah membuatmu khawatir karena kecelakaan pesawatku, Baekhyun. Pekerjaan ini kupilih karena aku merasa mampu. Dari pekerjaan ini kita dipertemukan. Dari pekerjaan ini aku mampu membahagiakan keluargaku, Jiwon kita, dan kau. Segala sesuatu memiliki resiko, dan ini salah satu resiko dari pekerjaanku. Tidak hanya pekerjaanku, pekerjaanmupun juga begitu"._

Mata Baekhyun kembali tertutup, tangisnya kembali pecah dalam diam.

"Rasanya sakit sekali mendengar beritamu".

 _"Aku tau, aku sebenarnya juga takut. Sangat takut. Tapi karena aku percaya segala yang ditakdirkan Tuhan adalah yang terbaik untuk kita, maka aku berusaha untuk menjadikan itu pelajaran"._

Baekhyun mengangguk, ia mendengarkan Chanyeol dengan sangat seksama.

"Aku bangga padamu, idiot".

Senyum mereka menghiasi malam dan siang hari dilokasi masing masing.

 _"Aku mencintaimu, tunggu aku. Karena sejauh apapun aku pergi, kau akan tetap menjadi tempatku kembali, Baekhyun"._

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, aku akan menunggumu. Menunggumu pulang, dan akan terus menunggumu pulang, sampai kau benar benar pulang padaku, dan memelukku. Kau harus tetap pulang. Harus".

" _Aku tak mampu_ /hidup tanpamu".

Kalimat itu, mereka ucapkan bersama, tanpa janji, tanpa kode. Keduanya ingin segera bertemu esok hari. Tidak peduli betapa lelah keduanya, yang jelas sejoli ini ingin segera bertemu.

Setelah melepas rindu, Baekhyun masuk kedalam rumah Chanyeol dan segera menyambungkan video call tersebut pada ayah, ibu, serta kakak kandung Chanyeol. Akhirnya Chanyeolpun melepas rindu dengan keluarganya.

 **TBC...**

 **Aku menangis. Maapin alay yak. Tapi kok agak baper wkwk. Dasar xiu alay bat. Heran.**

 **Btw gais, uda berjuta kali kumeminta maap atas keterlambatan update. Sumpah dah guah tuh kalo nulis mood2an banget sumpah gaboong.**

 **Btw mental breakdown gue makin dlwm kenapa ya? Hiburan cu tu cuma ff2 aja... Tapi ttp aja w bacanya ff yg angst :) bego kan gw :)**

 **Btw butuh vommentnya. Maap ya yang ini agak pendek. Biasanya w sampe 4500an kata. Tapi yang ini agak pendek. Soalnya aku mentok aja. Ehehe. Doain urusan aku lancar ya gais, soalnya lagi seret. Semoga kalo ga seret, aku bisa rutin up ff lagi.**

 **ini aku langsung copas dr wp yha gaiz. maapkeun banyak anunya.**


	8. Chance'2

_**[REMINDER]**_ _ **This**_ _ **sheet is about HunHan point of view.**_

 _ **Seoul, 08.20**_

"Baiklah, aku akan segera ke gedung sebelah dalam 10 menit. Iya, terima kasih professor". Wanita berambut panjang tersebut berjalan menyusuri lorong sambil membekap beberapa buku didadanya. Senyumnya tidak luntur sejak pagi hari tadi. Derap langkah heels warna pastel tersebut terdengar teratur ditelinga. Tidak sedikit yang berusaha menyapa wanita tersebut, dan semua sapaan itu terbalas.

"dokter Shin, dokter shin!" Suara lelaki menginterupsi langkah wanita cantik tersebut, yang tak lain adalah Luhan. Dengan segera Luhan membalikkan badannya dan menunggu pria tersebut yang sedikit berlari kearahnya.

"Ah, iya? Ada perlu apa ya?" Luhan menatap orang tersebut dengan heran. Siapa pria ini?

"W—wow. Cantik.." lirihan pria itu terdengar oleh Luhan. Dengan wajah yang selengekan, pria sipit itu masih menatap Luhan penuh kekaguman. Wanita dewasa itu sedikit terkekeh karena kelakuan pria ini yang tidak kunjung mengatakan sesuatu, malah hanya melihat wajahnya saja sambil melongo.

"Hello? Apa ada sesuatu?" Luhan menggerakkan telapaknya didepan wajah si pria tinggi tersebut.

Dengan bodohnya, pria tadi menggelengkan kepalanya berusaha mengembalikan fokusnya.

"Ah, halo dokter Shin, namaku—"

"Ahn Jaehyun?" Luhan memotong perkataan dokter muda itu dengan cepat. Wajah kaget pria berseragam dokter tersebut membuat Luhan ngakak.

"Darimana kau tau namaku?" Dokter Ahn menutup bibirnya dalam keadaan kaget.

"Hahah, mudah saja. ID card mu". Luhan menunjuk ID card pria bernama Ahn Jaehyun itu dengan lirikan matanya. Seketika, Jaehyun tersebut menatap ID cardnya dengan wajah bodoh.

"Astaga. Maafkan aku dokter Shin. Hehe. Oh iya, aku ada perlu. Tadi Professor Lee memanggilmu. Dia ada di gedung radiologi saat ini". Ucapan Jaehyun hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Luhan.

"Iya, aku sudah tau. Aku sedang akan menuju kesana, barusan beliau menelepon. Aku duluan ya? Terimakasih informasinya. Kau sudah mengulur waktuku selama dua menit dengan informasi yang sebetulnya tidak berguna karena kau sudah terlambat memberitahuku. Sampai berjumpa lagi!" Luhan meninggalkan Jaehyun yang mendadak manyun setelah wanita itu menjauh.

"Benar yang dikatakan orang orang, dia kelewat cantik, tapi galak sekali. Jika dilihat tadi, dia memang senyum. Tapi senyumnya senyum membunuh.. astaga seram sekali, bagaimana bisa Professor Lee mampu menjadikannya asisten?". Pria itu terus terusan ngedumel dalam perjalanannya menuju ruangan.

 **-My Special Flight with You-**

 _ **Gimpo ️to Haneda, 09.35**_

 _"Ready to take off"_

Gimpo airport pagi ini sangat cerah. Kedua pilot didalam cockpit masih sibuk mengecek beberapa catatan sekaligus mempersiapkan autopilot.

"Kenapa? Kok senyumnya tidak berhenti mengembang, capt?" Jaehyun yang selesai mengaktifkan autopilot sangat terinterupsi dengan wajah sumringah Sehun pagi ini.

"Pagi ini cerah, seperti suasana hatiku. Oh, by the way.. tentang obrolan kita kemarin, kau benar. Aku langsung melamar Luhan, dan kami akan menikah segera. Doakan ya?" Dengan sangat percaya diri, Sehun membeberkan itu semua.

"Wah! Benarkah? Aku turut senang untukmu Capt! Kalau begitu, jadikan aku bridesman!" Permintaan Jaehyun langsung dikonfirmasi oleh Sehun.

"Okay! Hahah. Oh iya Jaehyun, apa kau tau siapa yang dapat giliran Incheon - Beijing untuk lusa?"

"Aku tidak yakin, tapi menurut jadwal, itu adalah jadwal Captain Park Chanyeol. Namun aku tidak yakin dalam keadaan begini apakah beliau tetap diberangkatkan. Memangnya ada apa Capt?" Ucapan Jaehyun betul juga. Apakah setelah kejadian kecelakaan kemarin, Chanyeol masih boleh diberangkatkan? "Apakah anda yang menggantikan beliau? Bukankan hari itu kita libur?"

Sehun sedikit menerawang jauh ke awan yang barusan pesawatnya lewati. Membetulkan letak kacamata hitam RayBan-nya yang melorot.

"No, Jeffrey. Kita tidak akan menggantikan siapapun, kita libur. Aku hanya berencana berangkat ke Beijing, bersama Luhan". Sehun beralih dari dokumennya, ke ponsel. Dia mengecek jadwal untuk minggu ini, dan benar saja, jadwal itu masih belum berganti. Ada nama Park Chanyeol disana.

"Bahkan Captain Park belum touchdown di Seoul. Sungguh maskapai ini gila jika mereka tetap membiarkan Chanyeol bekerja". Pemuda yang barusaja mencapai gelar Captainnya tersebut menaruh kembali ponselnya.

"Ada urusan apa ke Beijing, Capt?"

"Aku akan bertemu orang tua Luhan, untuk melamarnya". Senyum bodoh itu lagi yang terpahat diwajah Sehun.

"Segera capt! Hahah. Hey! Jangan lupa greetings pada penumpang!" Jaehyun mengingatkan.

"AstagaLuhan, hampir saja aku lupa". Dengan segera Sehun mengambil microphonenya.

—astaga Tuhan woy, bukan Luhan. Dsr bucin :)—

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain speaking. My name is Sehun Oh with my flight pilot Jaehyun Jung."

 **-My Special Flight with You-**

 _ **Seoul, 13.25**_

"Kebanyakan memang memiliki indikasi yang berbeda. Tapi kita harus menemukan persamaan dalam beberapa indikator tersebut untuk mampu diimplementasikan secara baik melalui teori teori ini". Luhan dan beberapa dokter memperhatikan presentasi dari Professor Lee. Setiap lingkaran lingkaran yang beliau tandai memiliki definisi tersendiri bagi Shin Luhan.

"Semoga kita dapat menemukan hasil terbaik untuk penelitian ini. Terimakasih atas waktu kalian. Akan kucukupkan sampai disini hari ini. Sampai jumpa minggu depan".

7 dokter muda tersebut saling membungkuk saling berpamitan, hingga diruangan tersebut menyisakan 3 orang saja termasuk Luhan. Mereka adalah teman dokter Luhan, ada Eunbi, dan Jinki.

"Astaga Eunbi-ah, Luhannie, disaat kita hampir menemukan conclusion, selalu saja ada hal tidak terduga". Keluh Jinki yang sebetulnya sudah mulai muak dengan penelitian ini.

"Sebagai dokter yang dipilih professor Lee, kita harus profesional Jinki-ya. Kau jangan mau kalah dengan teman teman yang lain". Nasihat Luhan kepada kawan seangkatannya ini.

Ketiganya bersandar sambil meminum Americano mereka—kecuali Luhan, karena sedang hamil. Luhan dengan santai mengecek ponselnya. Ternyata ada pesan dari Sehun sejak pagi tadi yang belum dia baca.

Sehun berkata bahwa ia akan sampai pukul 5 sore nanti, dan menyuruh Luhan untuk menjemput. Dan lagi lagi Luhan dibuat penasaran ketika Sehun mengatakan bahwa pria itu membawa sesuatu untuknya. hal itu membuat Luhan bertanya tanya dalam hati.

Luhan bersiap untuk pulang sekarang. Matanya berbinar menunggu kejutan apa lagi yang akan Sehun berikan kepadanya. Luhan harus segera menyiapkan data pasiennya sebelum ia pulang.

"Selesai. Aku segera pulang dan bersiap!" Luhan mengambil tas dan menimang manis jas dokternya, lalu bergegas ke parkiran mobil.

Matahari semakin redup, suhu mulai menurun. Luhan mulai mengeratkan mantelnya sebelum keluar dari gedung tersebut.

"Halo dokter Shin!" Seorang pria berambut hitam langsung berjalan beriringan dengan Luhan. Wanita cantik itu tidak berniat untuk menghentikan langkahnya. Ia tetap berjalan dengan membalas sapaan pria tersebut.

"Oh? Hai dokter aneh. Kita betul betul bertemu lagi ya?" Jawab Luhan dengan senyuman. Lagi lagi dokter tampan tersebut memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Hey, aku tidak aneh. Kau tau? Semua karyawan di unitku bilang aku ini tampan. Handsome doctor. Julukan yang hebat kan?" Oh, ternyata si super percaya diri, Ahn Jaehyun. Pria itu menggulung lengan kemeja birunya sampai siku. Kalian tau bagaimana respon nyonya besar kita? Ya. Hanya diam saja dan berpandangan fokus kedepan. Sesungguhnya pria disampingnya ini kelewat tampan. Tapi kenapa tidak direspon dengan baik?

"Selain aneh, kau juga terlalu percaya diri. Hah, aku kasihan pada orang orang di unitmu. Jangan bilang padaku jika kau spesialis mata". Sungguh nada bicara Luhan sangat dingin, tetapi bibirnya tersenyum.

Baiklah, Jaehyun mulai tersindir.

"Aku dokter UGD. Kau puas? Aku dokter baru! Dan kenapa kau tidak melihatku saat aku mengajakmu berbicara? Sombong sekali! Hey!" Jaehyun berhenti mendadak dihadapan Luhan. Hal itu membuat Luhan kaget saat badannya terhuyung hampir menabrak pria yang memiliki selisih tinggi sangat banyak darinya ini. Dengan gerak reflek, Luhan menahan perutnya yang masih datar.

"HAH!" Luhan berhenti tepat didepan Jaehyun. Dengan pandangan amarah, dia menatap Jaehyun sambil menahan nafas emosinya. "Ahn Jaehyun. Aku tidak paham lagi. Kita baru berkenalan dan kau melakukan hal memalukan seperti ini. Kenapa kau tidak bisa sopan sedikit? Apa maumu hah?"

Jaehyun balik menatap Luhan dengan wajah kagetnya. Wanita yang lebih tua darinya 4 tahun ini terlihat marah sungguhan. Kata teman playboynya, gadis akan terlihat imut saat ngambek atau setelah kita kerjai. Tapi kenapa untuk wanita yang satu ini berbeda ya?

"D—dokter Shin.. maafkan aku. Apa kau marah?" Pandangan Jaehyun menjadi kalem dan nyaris memelas. Dia mengatupkan kedua tangannya sendiri. "Maafkan aku jika membuatmu marah, aku sungguh tidak bermaksud. Sungguh!" Pria tinggi itu segera menyingkirkan badannya dari hadapan Luhan.

Luhan berusaha menarik nafas panjang dan mengeluarkannya perlahan hingga lega. Dia tidak boleh emosian. Dia sedang hamil, dan jangan sampai stress. Pijatan kecil di kening dia lakukan untuk merilekskan kepalanya.

"Apa maumu?"

"A—aku fansmu.. Aku sering melihatmu di iklan rumah sakit, dan juga prestasi prestasimu. Kau wanita yang hebat hehe, aku ingin berkenalan.." ucap Jaehyun dengan perlahan. Takut takut nanti Luhan bisa marah tiba tiba.

"Hhh jika mau berkenalan tidak begitu caranya. Sudahlah. Kembali ke unitmu sana!" Balas Luhan dengan nada sedikit meninggi.

"Aku sudah selesai bekerja.. aku hendak ke parkiran dan malah bertemu dengan dokter Shin.. maaf ya jika caraku tidak baik. Aku sedikit terburu. Aku duluan ya dokter Shin, selamat sore". Jaehyun membungkuk hormat pada seniornya itu, lalu segera berlari kecil menjauhi raga Luhan yang masih berdiri diam di lorong rumah sakit.

Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya agak kasar. Moodnya tiba tiba buruk karena bocah tadi.

"Hih! Menyebalkan sekali. Merusak moodku saja!" Luhan dengan lemah kembali berjalan menuju mobilnya. Pikirannya tertuju untuk kembali ke apartemennya dan bertemu Sehun.

 **-My Special Flight with You-**

 _ **Haneda ️to Gimpo, 16.20**_

Pesawat berwarna biru tersebut mulai turun perlahan. Langit Korea sangat cerah tapi berangin sore itu, cahaya matahari sore terbias indah dijendela kokpit di sisi Sehun.

"Aku tidak sabar bertemu Luhan." Ucap pilot bermarga Oh tersebut sambil memandang langit dengan senyum khas seorang lelaki yang sedang berniat untuk meminang kekasih tercintanya.

 _Klak!_

Seketika Sehun menengok ke arah Jaehyun saat mendengar suara bantingan barang. Melihat Jaehyun melepas genggamannya pada steer, Sehun yang saat itu bertugas sebagai monitoring pilot, langsung melepas papannya dan segera meraih steer.

"Jaehyun-ah. Jaehyun-ah!" Jaehyun menunduk dalam, dia tak menyahuti panggilan Sehun. Kokpit Boeing besar ini membuatnya tak mampu meraih raga Jaehyun. Maka dari itu Sehun menelepon awak kabin melalui telepon.

 _"Yes capt?"_

"Ask Yoon Jeonghan to go inside."

 _"Call Capt."_

Tak lama, pintu kokpit terbuka dengan wajah pramugari cantik disana.

"Something happen Capt?"

"Ya, periksa Jaehyun. Dia tak bangun, tiba tiba melepas steernya hingga pesawat ini tidak seimbang". Ucap Sehun dengan nada yang dibuat santai.

Mata Jeonghan membulat, jadi.. co-pilotnya pingsan? Jeonghan segera mengikat rambutnya, Supervisor pramugari ini segera menepuk dan mengangkat wajah Jaehyun perlahan. Jeonghan melepas headset pilot Jaehyun dan terbelalak setelah melihat wajah Jaehyun.

"Captain Jung— astaga!" Jeonghan shock melihat adanya darah mengalir lumayan deras dari hidung Jaehyun dan langsung membasahi seragam putih milik co-pilot itu. Sehun langsung menengok kearah Jaehyun, dan sedikit kaget.

"What? Apa yang terjadi padanya?"

"Captain Jung, mimisan deras, Capt. Bibirnya pucat, dan beliau dalam posisi tidak sadar sama sekali". Jeonghan segera mengambil kotak medis disamping seat milik Jaehyun dan langsung mengambil kapas untuk Jaehyun. Jeonghan memegangi kapas tersebut di hidung Jaehyun sembari berusaha mengambil telepon didekat seat Sehun. Lirikan mata Sehun melihat Jeonghan yang kesusahan mengambil teleponnya, dengan sigap Sehun langsung menyodorkan telepon tersebut tanpa mengurangi konsentrasinya mengatur persiapan Landing.

"Terimakasih Capt". Ucapan lembut itu dibalas senyum dan anggukan kecil dari Sehun. Tidak lama, Sehun menelepon ATC Gimpo.

"QZ1220 speaking, we have only 1 pilot to landed the plane".

 _"Whathappend with the other one?"_

 _—apa yang terjadi dengan pilot satunya?—_

"He fainted, we still don't know the reason but he got hard nose bleeding during flight".

—dia pingsan, kami belum bisa memastikan mengapa tapi dia mengalami mimisan parah saat terbang—

 _"Okay, single landed pilot mode captain. We'll prepare for your emergency landing. Zone 2 row L"._

 _—baiklah, mempersiapkan pendaratan pilot tunggal. Kami akan menyiapkan persiapan pendaratan darurat anda. Zona 2 baris L—_

"Thank you".

 _"You're welcome, be safe. We're here"._

Sehun menghela nafasnya agak kasar, sambil menatap Jeonghan sebentar.

"Tetaplah disini, aku membutuhkanmu". Ucap Sehun dan hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Jeonghan.

"Be safe, kami semua bergantung padamu". Jeonghan duduk dikursi tengah yang berada didepan pintu kokpit sambil terus memegangi kepala Jaehyun agar terangkat demi meminimalisir mimisannya.

Jeonghan yang tadi telah memegang teleponnya, langsung mengabarkan ke awak kabin untuk persiapan pendaratan.

Disana ada Hoshi yang mengabarkan kepada para penumpang.

 _"Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen, we're almost reach Gimpo Airport Korea. Due to some reason, we are preparing to do emergency landing. Please don't panic, stay on your seat, and wait for our command later. Thank you"._

 _—selamat sore para penumpang yang terhormat, kita hampir sampai di Gimpo Airport Korea. Dikarenakan beberapa alasan, pesawat ini akan melakukan pendaratan darurat. Dimohon untuk tetap tenang, tetap duduk dikursi anda, dan tunggu perintah kami selanjutnya. Terimakasih.—_

Terlihat para penumpang yang mulai kebingungan dengan keadaan. Pesawat ini terlihat baik baik saja.

Para pramugari dan pramugara berkumpul di titik depan serta ekor, Hoshi yang berada didepan, mengabari kondisi kokpit pada awak kabin yang berada di belakang melalui telepon.

 _"Dear for our passengers, please be seated until the plane stopped on parking area. We have to do kokpit evacuation. Thank you"._

Lagi lagi suara Hoshi terdengar. Berita tambahan ini membuat para penumpang semakin penasaran sebetulnya apa yang terjadi.

" _Cabin crew, ready for landing"._

Suara Sehun yang tenang, membuat awak kabin sedikit lega. Dengan segera mereka menuju seat masing masing dan memasang sabuk pengamannya.

Didalam kokpit, Sehun masih berhubungan dengan menara ATC dimana role ATC tersebut bertindak sebagai monitoring pilot pengganti. ATC membantu operational pilot melalui sambungan radar serta telepon.

 _"80 knot. Too windy capt"._

 _Approach minimum. 1800._

"Turn off autopilot. Flaps 2". Sehun menonaktifkan autopilot, dimana dalam kondisi berangin, badai, hujan, tidak boleh digunakan. Wajah Sehun saat ini sangat menenangkan, santai tapi fokus.

Jeonghan yang merasa sedikit pegal dengan posisi badan yang harus stay dengan sabuk pengaman tetapi tetap memegangi kepala Jaehyun. Sehun bekerja sendiri kali ini. Berkali kali Jeonghan mendengar Sehun menghela nafas. Sungguh sulit jika asistenmu memberi arahan tetapi dia tidak berada diposisi yang kau lihat saat ini.

 _60_

 _50_

 _Recharge, recharge_

Flaps demi flaps semakin dinaikkan. Runway sudah didepan mata, roda hampir menyentuh landasan pesawat. Sehun yang masih memasang wajah datarnya itu mendaratkan pesawat dengan halus. Tidak ada yang aneh dalam pendaratan ini.

"Good afternoon all passengers this is your Captain speaking, my Name is Sehun Oh with my co-pilot Jaehyun Jung. We already in Gimpo Airport Korea, and now is 5.10pm, 20 minutes longer than our schedule and we feel so sorry for the delayed landing schedule. My co-pilot Jung Jaehyun got fainted and i do single pilot landing, so due to Captain Jung evacuation, we begging for all passengers to be seated on your seat to wait the medics come. Thank you for choosing KorAirways with you, don't forget to check our website on . See you on the next flight".

—selamat sore para penumpang yang terhormat, disini Captain anda Oh Sehun bersama co-pilot Jung Jaehyun. Kita sudah berada di Gimpo Airport, Korea, dan saat ini menunjukkan pukul 5.10 sore, terlambat 20 menit dari jadwal pendaratan sebelumnya. Co-pilot saya pingsan dan saya harus melakukan pendaratan satu pilot, demi kenyamanan evakuasi dari Captain Jung, kami mohon kepada seluruh penumpang untuk tetap berada di kursi anda sampai petugas medis sampai. Terimakasih telah memilih KorAirways untuk perjalan anda, jangan lupa tetap mengecek situs kami di . sampai jumpa di penerbangan selanjutnya.—

Sehun berdiri dan membantu Jeonghan melepas sabuk pengamannya, ia mendekati Jaehyun dan memeriksa keadaan juniornya tersebut.

"Jaehyun-ah. Jaehyun!" Sehun mengusap darah sisa yang keluar diujung hidung pemuda Jung tersebut menggunakan Tissue.

Jeonghan meregangkan tubuhnya sejenak, lalu kembali mengecek nadi Jaehyun. Wajah cantiknya masih panik.

"Detaknya sangat pelan. Pasti tekanan darahnya turun drastis". Sehun mengikuti Jeonghan untuk mengecek nadi Jaehyun. Hembusan nafas terdengar berat dari mulut Jaehyun yang terbuka.

"Dia bergerak! Jaehyun-ah. Ini Sehun hyung. Bangunlah". Dengan wajah datar campur panik, Sehun menepuk pelan pipi Jaehyun.

 _Krieett_

"Permisi, kami unit medis". Seseorang berjas dokter langsung masuk kokpit dan memeriksa Jaehyun. Terlihat 2 orang berompi putih berada diluar.

"Bagaimana kejadiannya?"

"Saat akan landing, tiba tiba dia pingsan menunduk. Lalu kupanggil pramugari untuk menjaganya, saat diperiksa oleh pramugari Yoon, dia mimisan parah. Lihatlah darahnya, sangat banyak sampai menempel diseragam pramugari Yoon". Ucap Sehun dengan lancar. Sehun dan dokter paruh baya itu membantu melepas seat belt Jaehyun dan menuntunnya ke _emergency stretcher_ disambungan _garbarata_.

 _Emergency strether: tempat tidur dorong darurat_

 _Garbarata: jembatan dari lounge ke pesawat_

Para penumpang yang menyaksikan itu ada yang sampai menutup wajahnya. Jaehyun terlihat sangat mengenaskan dengan bercak darah dibaju putihnya, dan juga kondisinya yang tak sadarkan diri.

Sehun membiarkan petugas medis membawa Jaehyun segera, sedangkan dia menuju microphone cabin crew untuk menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada penumpangnya.

"Maaf atas keterlambatan penerbangan kali ini. Keterlambatan disebabkan karena co-pilot saya, Captain Jung Jaehyun mengalami pendarahan yang belum diketahui sebabnya, lalu pesawat sempat berputar sebanyak 2 kali di daerah Gimpo untuk mempersiapakan pendaratan darurat. Kita doakan semoga Captain Jung kembali sehat. Atas pengertiannya, kami ucapkan terimakasih".

Sehun langsung menurunkan topi pilotnya dan berbungkuk sejenak kepada penumpangnya, lalu bergegas menyusul Jaehyun dan tenaga medis.

Disisi lain, Luhan telah berada di bandara 50 menit yang lalu. Ini lebih lama dari apa yang Luhan kira. Sang calon suamipun belum mengabari ataupun terlihat keluar dari pintu kedatangan. Pesawat Sehun sudah berganti keterangan menjadi _Landed_ dilayar. Tandanya dia sudah sampai sejak tadi, tapi mana mungkin selama ini? Biasanya cabin crew melewati fast track, tidak mungkin kan mereka ikut mengantri imigrasi bersama penumpang?

Kening Luhan mulai berkerut saat ada petugas kesehatan yang membuka pintu sedikit lebar. Disana terlihat seperti stretcher yang didorong. Dengan segera, Luhan bertanya kepada petugas yang menjaga pintu tersebut.

"Permisi, apa ada kecelakaan?" Tanya Luhan dengan wajah santai yang dipaksakan.

"Tidak, hanya saja pilot maskapai KorAirways dari Haneda collaps dan pendarahan pada hidung. Kami akan membawanya ke unit kesehatan". Jawab perempuan muda berompi putih tersebut. Luhan hanya ber Oh ria.

Dari jauh sebuah stretcher dengan seseorang berseragam pilot bebercak darah mendekati pintu tersebut, diikuti dua pramugari yang membawa koper dengan sedikit berlari. Luhan tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah pilot tersebut karena masker oxygen yang dipasang disekitar mulut dan hidungnya.

"Cepat, Captain Oh akan menyusul ke ruang medis". Ucap salah satu pramugari kepada temannya. Luhan reflek menengok saat ada marga kekasihnya dipanggil. Setelah rombongan tersebut melewati Luhan, ia melihat koper yang ditarik salah satu pramugari bertuliskan Captain Steven Oh. Luhan kembali menyadarkan ingatannya. Sehun dari Maskapai KorAirways, dan dia terbang dari Haneda juga.. berarti orang itu..?

"Tidak.. SEHUN!" Luhan berlari menyusul rombongan tersebut yang telah sampai di ruang medis. Para pramugari berhenti diluar ruangan. Luhan langsung menuju pintu tersebut dan berusaha membukanya secara paksa, sampai para pramugari menghentikannya.

"Nona, maaf anda tidak boleh masuk. Sedang ada pemeriksaan didalam". Pramugari Yoon memegang badan Luhan, dibantu pramugari Lee yang agak kesusahan karena dia masih membawa tas ditangannya.

"Dia— Dia calon suamiku!" Mata dua pramugari tersebut terbelalak, terlebih mata pramugari Lee.

"M-maksud anda?" Pertanyaan tersebut dihiraukan Luhan, dia tetap memberontak ingin masuk.

"Aku dokter! Aku akan merawat calon suamiku sendiri!" Bentakan Luhan membuat Pramugari Lee dan Yoon mulai panik.

"Hey, hey! Ada ribut apa ini? What the? Luhan?!" Sehun yang datang segera menarik Luhan dari tangan Lee dan Yoon.

"Nona ini berusaha masuk kedalam, beliau bilang dia calon istri Captain Jung". Ucap pramugari Yoon sambil membetulkan bajunya.

"Nona, yang didalam bukanlah Captain Oh". Ucap Taeyong dengan sendu.

Seketika Luhan terbelalak panik, melihat Sehun didepannya sambil memegang erat seperti ini membuatnya bingung. Jadi.. dia salah orang?

"T—tapi.. mereka bilang itu Captain pesawatmu.. a—aku.." Luhan bingung harus berkata apa. "Aku kira itu kau.."

"Jadi yang berteriak akan merawat suaminya sendiri itu kau? Kau calon istri Jaehyun?" Goda Sehun pada dokter cantik tersebut.

"Nona Shin, Captain Jung adalah calon suami Pramugari Lee. Benar kan Taeyongie?" Jeonghan malah ikut menggoda Luhan dihadapan calon suami dan temannya.

"A-aku sampai kaget tadi ada yang mengaku calon istri Jaehyunnie.." Ucap Taeyong sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Sehun terbahak sejenak.

"Astaga Luhan, kau ini. Bagaimana bisa begitu? Kau tidak mengenali pacarmu sendiri?" Tanya Sehun dengan jahil.

"A-aku melihat kopermu dibawa olehnya.." ucap Luhan lirih sambil menunjuk pramugari Yoon.

"Iya, aku titipkan. Karena aku harus mengisi list teknisi dulu sayang".

"Maafkan aku pramugari Lee. Aku tidak tau.." Luhan membungkuk pada Taeyong dengan wajah yang sangat malu.

"Taeyong, jika ada kabar tentang Jaehyun, kabari aku. Aku, Luhan, dan Jeonghan butuh bicara sejenak".

"Baik capt!" Tak lama, Taeyong masuk ke ruangan tersebut setelah dipersilahkan.

Luhan, Sehun dan Jeonghan berada di Starbucks area airport. Ketiganya telah memesan kopi dan lattenya masing masing.

"Tujuanku mengajak kalian kesini, adalah untuk menjelaskan tentang peristiwa tidak nyaman beberapa hari lalu. Luhan, ini Yoon Jeonghan. Dia supervisor flight attendant ku. Dan Jeonghan-ah, ini Shin Luhan, calon istriku. Kemarin ada salah paham dari Luhan, Jeonghan, maafkan aku, dan maafkan Luhan, okay?" Sehun mengusap bahu Jeonghan dengan halus. Jeonghan mengangguk mengerti.

"Justru aku yang minta maaf. Aku bahkan tidak tau kalau Captain Oh sudah memiliki kekasih. Masalah farewell party, sebaiknya dibatalkan sa—"

"Tidak! Kalian tidak boleh membatalkannya. Tidak apa apa, kalian harus tetap menjadi pasangan dansa!" Ucap Luhan dengan nada excited, Sehun hampir saja tersedak lattenya sendiri. Dia menatap Luhan dengan pandangan heran.

"Apa kau nanti tidak cem—"

"Lakukan saja! Ini pesta perpisahan team kalian.. harus dirayakan! Aku akan sangat sedih jika kalian tidak datang. Aku percaya pada pramugari Yoon! Dia cantik dan baik. Dan aku juga percaya padamu, Sehun-ah". Sambung wanita bermarga Shin tersebut sambil menggenggam tangan Sehun.

"Aku akan marah jika kalian tidak datang ke pesta tersebut. Jadi kalian harus merayakannya, sekalian menyambut sembuhnya Captain Jung". Luhan mengancam Sehun dan Jeonghan dengan nada usil. Keduanya menatap Luhan dengan kebingungan.

Sehun mengusap kepala Luhan dengan lembut, dia tersenyum pada calon istrinya ini.

"Iya, baiklah. Aku janji tidak akan nakal. Terimakasih sudah percaya padaku dan Jeonghan, Lu. Aku mencintaimu". Ucap Sehun dengan lirih. Ia malu karena dihadapan mereka ada Jeonghan. Jeonghanpun terkekeh melihat pasangan dihadapannya ini. Sungguh seperti anak SMA pacaran saja.

 _'maafkan aku yang sempat mencintaimu._

 _Maafkan aku yang egois tidak mampu mengerti keadaanmu._

 _Maafkan aku yang sempat mendambamu._

 _Sekarang aku tau sebabnya mengapa kau selalu menghindariku._

 _Kau telah memiliki seseorang yang lebih mencintaimu daripada aku._

 _Sungguh kubaru menyadari bagaimana rasanya cinta yang tidak harus memiliki._

 _Aku sadar, dan mulai kurelakan hatiku ini._

 _Dirimu dan dirinya bagaikan raja dan ratu yang telah ditakdirkan._

 _Dan aku disini, memiliki hati untuk diselamatkan._

 _Kuucapkan selamat untuk kalian._

 _Kudoakan yang terbaik agar senantiasa dilingkupi selalu kebahagiaan.'_

 _—Yoon Jeonghan—_

Jeonghan menutup buku diary miliknya. Dia masih berseragam, dan duduk sendiri di Starbucks. Kegundahannya perlahan terbang bersama cahaya matahari yang terus meredup berganti malam. Dia menulis diary nya sangat awal hari ini. Tapi dia tidak mampu menahan curahan hatinya, yang kini telah ia ceritakan pada kertas dan pena, kedua sahabatnya.

Sehun dan Luhan telah meninggalkan Jeonghan sendiri disana. Berteman dengan goresan tinta dalam keramaian.

 **-O-**

Sepasang kekasih nemasuki restaurant Italia. Disana sudah ada reservation atas nama Oh Sehun. Lalu keduanya langsung masuk ke ruangan VIP untuk candlelight dinner berdua. Sehun menarik kursi untuk Luhan, lalu berjalan ke kursinya sendiri.

"Kau sudah memesan semua ini sebelumnya?" Tanya Luhan dengan menautkan keningnya. Hanya anggukan Sehun yang dia dapat.

"Astaga Sehun-ah. Kau baru saja pulang berdinas dan sempat sempatnya kau menyiapkan ini semua? Harusnya kita pulang saja, aku bisa menyiapkan makanan dirumah. Lihatlah, aku tidak berbusana dengan tepat!". Nada suara Luhan meninggi, namun lirih. Sehun terkekeh melihat Luhan yang ribet menutupi setelan celana jeans, dan kemeja putih polos berdobel jaket strips dengan mantel merahnya sendiri. Luhan merasa jika akan candle light dinner, setidaknya harus memakan gown. Iyakan aeris? Bahkan saat ini Luhan hanya memakai flat shoes merah yang super simple dengan pita kecil diujung dekat jarinya.

"Luhan, kau sudah cantik. Tidak perlu begitu sayang. Lagipula aku sudah berjanji membawakan sesuatu kan? Buka mantelmu, Lu. Ini perintah". Ucapan Sehun membuat Luhan memerah, meski agak sedikit takut mendengar perintah diakhir katanya. Luhan mengikuti perintah Sehun dan memberikan mantelnya pada karyawan resto tersebut.

Dihadapan mereka berdua sudah ada wagyu steak dengan saus khasnya. Luhan masih menatap Sehun tidak nyaman. Wanita itu terus menggigiti bibirnya sendiri.

"Bagaimana pekerjaan hari ini?"

"Lancar. Aku juga sempat kuliah siang dengan professor Lee. Bagaimana denganmu?" Luhan mulai merilekskan badannya. Menatap Sehun dengan kedua tangan yang ia silangkan diatas meja.

"Semuanya lancar, sampai saat Jaehyun pingsan mendadak dilangit Gimpo. Hahahh" Sehun teringat kejadian hari ini, meskipun fatal, namun Sehun tetap menjadikan hal ini pengalaman masa kerjanya yang menegangkan. Disisi lain, dia masih khawatir dengan keadaan Jaehyun.

"Jangan begitu, Jaehyun sedang sakit! Hmm. Ngomong omong, aku juga memiliki teman baru bernama Jaehyun, Ahn Jaehyun, sepertinya dokter baru". Wajah sidokter cantik itu tiba tiba masam. Dia teringat bagaimana tidak elitnya Ahn Jaehyun memanggilnya dikala terburu-buru.

"Hah? Serius? Bisa kebetulan begitu ya? Namanya sama sama Jaehyun?"

"Eum! Maka dari itu. Tapi dia sangat annoying, jika kau besok bertemu dengannya, biarkan saja. Okay?"

"Kebetulan juga untuk kita ya, Lu?"

"Kebetulan apa?"

"Kebetulan kita dipertemukan dan dijodohkan oleh Tuhan".

"M-maksudmu?"

"Ayo menikah!"

Sehun menaruh sebuah kalung berpermata indah diatas meja Luhan, dengan reflek Luhan memundurkan kepalanya. Dia kaget, bukankah kemarin Sehun sudah melamarnya?

"S-sehun, bukankah kemarin kau suda—"

"Melamarmu? Aku ingin lamaranku berkesan untukmu, Luhan. Melamarmu didapur dalam posisi emosi itu tidak romantis, Lu. Maka dari itu aku melamarmu lagi.. sekalian memberi informasi untukmu agar bersiap."

Tiba tiba tangan Luhan digenggam oleh Sehun. Diusapnya tangan mungil tersebut. Sang wanitapun hanya mengerutkan keningnya lagi.

"Bersiap? Untuk apa?"

"Kita ke Beijing Lusa. Ini". Sehun segera menyelipkan tiket mereka berdua di atas meja disamping kalung persembahan Sehun untuk Luhan. Luhan segera menutup mulutnya.

"Sejak kapan kau memesan tiket tiket ini? Astaga, Sehun". Luhan hampir menangis, ternyata sesungguh-sungguh ini menikahinya.

"Sayang.." Sehun berdiri mendekati Luhan dan bersimpuh dihadapan dokter cantik tersebut. Digenggamnya tangan Luhan dengan erat, tanda sayang tulusnya.

"Jangan menangis. Mari kita menikah, dan saling memiliki kehidupan masing masing. Okay?" Sehun mengusap tangan Luhan yang bergetar. Luhan mengangguk lemah diikuti untaian senyum manis yang sejak 4 tahun ini memikat seorang Oh Sehun.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sehun."

"Aku lebih mencintaimu, Luhan. Aku berjanji akan menjagamu sampai aku tak mampu menjagamu lagi". Pria yang masih berseragam pilot tersebut meninggikan badannya dan mencium kening Luhan dengan snagat lembut. Sosok dihadapannya ininyang sebentar lagi mengangkat jabatannya menjadi seorang suami dan juga ayah. Sehun sangat bersyukur senja itu. Makan malam terindah dalam hidupnya, ditemani oleh calon istri dan anaknya.

 **TBC...**

 **FINALLY UP GAIS. Gila ga si ganyampe sebulan wkwk, sumpa ini rekor up tercepet :")**

 **Btw yg ini HUNHAN pov. Jd disini main pairnya chanbaek yg yaoi. Tapi side pairingnya HunHan yg kubuat GS biar berirama/? Biar ada kontra dibagian itunya juga... Gitu../?**

 **Maafin aku ya yang tak mampu up cepet. Btw akan kuusahain terus up agak cepetan. Karena akus sedang haus menulis. Oh iya, kalo ada kritik saran, langsung aja comment/message aku ya! Aku butuh banget saran2 dr kalian. Jangan lupa vote juga sama comment. Soalnya aku senang disaat tulisanku dianuin sama kalian. Jangan jadi silent reader ya! Krna dengan itu, kalian sudah bisa ngehargain author2 didunia orenji ini. Makasih yg masih setia nunggu MSFWY! Kalian penyemangat aku banget. Wkwk️**


	9. Come Back Home

Pagi ini, Baekhyun terbangun di rumah—lebih tepatnya dikamar— Chanyeol. Bersama Chanyeol? Tentu saja tidak, karena Chanyeol sedang dalam perjalanan pulang dari Los Angeles. Pemuda manis itu melirik jam didinding putih yang ada dihadapannya sekilas.

7.20 pagi.

Masih terlalu pagi, bahkan anak sekolah pun belum berangkat. Baiklah, sebaiknya Baekhyun bergegas mandi saja, agar ia bisa mampir ke apartementnya untuk menaruh baju kotor sebelum berangkat ke kantor.

Baekhyun mengambil peralatan mandi dan baju ganti miliknya. Sebagai public figure, Baekhyun selalu sedia peralatan mandi dan baju santai apabila ada urusan yang mengharuskanya menginap di suatu tempat, biasanya tempat itu adalah kantornya sendiri.

Sekitar 10 menit mandi, Baekhyun sudah segar dan wangi. Dengan rambut yang masih basah, Baekhyun mengecek ponselnya. Berharap ada pesan dari yang tercinta yang hari ini akan ditemuinya.

Dan benar saja.

Senyum Baekhyun tak lepas dari bibirnya. Dengan segera Baekhyun mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk, dan bergegas turun kebawah. Sebetulnya sejak tadi dia sudah mendengar bunti dentingan piring dan alat masak, maka dari itu baekhyun berniat turun.

Dengan setelan celana putih panjang dan sweater biru langit, Baekhyun turun dari tangga sembari mengintip siapa yang sedang di dapur. Ternyata nyonya Park ada disana.

"Selamat pagi, eomma" sapa Baekhyun dengan lembut.

Eomma? Iya eomma. Kalian tidak salah baca. Ibu Chanyeol memang menyuruh Baekhyun untuk memanggilnya eomma. Tapi bukan berarti Chanyeol dan Baekhyun diijinkan untuk menjalin hubungan, walaupun sebenarnya sudah terjalin. Mungkin maksudnya untuk ke jenjang yang lebih seperti menikah.

"Baekhyunee~ kau bangun pagi sekali? Apa suara eomma mengganggu?" Balas nyonya Park hangat tanpa menoleh ke Baekhyun.

"Tidaak! Aku memang terbiasa bangun pagi eomma. Aku harus kekantor hari ini". Ucap Baekhyun sembari menempatkan diri disebelah nyonya Park yang sedang memotong daun bawang.

"Biar aku bantu eomma~" pinta Baekhyun dengan sedikit manja. Karena itu nyonya Park langsung melirik kearah Baekhyun dan melihat pakaiannya.

"Baiklah, ini. Potong daun bawang ini dan satu buah kimchi dikulkas bagian bawah. Arra?" Nyonya Park hanya bisa tersenyum dan kembali fokus pada adukannya di sup sujebi miliknya.

"Kau sudah wangi dan rapi sekali. Kamu begini bukan karena terpaksa kan?". Baekhyun terkekeh mendengar itu.

"Ah, tidak eomma. Aku kan berkarir sendiri, jadi aku harus mengatur segalanya dengan rajin dan tepat! Agar efisien!" Baekhyun berjalan ke lemari es dan mengambil sebuah sawi utuh besar yang sudah menjadi kimchi. "Eomma, hari ini Chanyeol pulang, pukul 3 jadwal kedatangannya. Jika eomma tidak ada kegiatan, nanti siang aku bisa menjemput eomma dan appa untuk ke bandara. Bagaimana?"

Nyonya Park menoleh cepat saat mendengar berita ini. Senyum bahagianya sampai membuat adukan kaldu sujebi itu berhenti.

"Jemput eomma dan appa pukul 2 ya?" Suara nyonya Park terdengar parau. Sedikit lebay memang, tapi Chanyeol adalah anak bungsu kesayangannya. Maka dari itu nyonya Park sangat sensitif mengenai sesuatu yang ada hubungannya dengan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun masih memotong kimchinya dengan semangat itu tersenyum menyaksikan ibu pacarnya yang terharu mendengar kabar kepulangan anaknya.

"Wuah—ahakk! Oeekk!"

Sangat pas setelah Baekhyun selesai memotong kimchi dan memindahkannya ke piring besar, Jiwon telah terbangun.

"Eomma, aku membereskan jagoan dulu ya.." dengan sigap Baekhyun mencuci tangan lalu sedikit tergesa kekamar Jiwon. Disana ia mendapati Jiwon yang sudah terduduk tengah menangis, Baekhyun melihat sekitar. Disana masih ada barang barang bibi Sohye, mungkin dia sedang mandi?

Perlahan Baekhyun menggendong Jiwon didadanya. "Baby Jiwonnie, selamat pagi sayang. Jangan menangis ututuu". Pria 26 tahun itu memainkan bibir Jiwon yang kemerahan karena menangis. Ajaib memang, tangisan bayi besar itu berhenti dan berubah menjadi tatapan mata yang sangat lama. Jiwon berkedip berkali kali, menaikkan tangannya ke dagu Baekhyun sambil membuka mulutnya.

"A-aaak. Ammaama~" mata Baekhyun memerah. Hatinya menghangat mendengar panggilan lembut dari bayi ini. Padahal sudah sering dia mendengar Jiwon memanggilnya amma, tapi untuk yang satu ini sangat berbeda. Jiwon terlihat seperti tau sesuatu yang terjadi. Seakan tau terjadi sesuatu pada amma nya.

"Ahhpaa wencanya!!! ammama ippo! ehe" pipi bayi itu membulat saat terkekeh. Kening Baekhyun mengerut tak memahami apa yang Jiwon maksud, tapi ikut terkekeh juga.

"Iya sayang, appa gwaenchana. Amma yang tidak gwaenchana karena memikirkan appamu". Ucap Baekhyun pada Jiwon, ntah bayi itu mengerti atau tidak apa yang ia maksud. Mereka masuk kekamar mandi dengan Baekhyun yang menyiapkan air hangat ke ember mandi bayi gendut digendongannya.

"Tuan Byun? Andakah itu?" Terdengar suara wanita mendekati Baekhyun masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Eh, iya bibi. Bibi Sohye, sabun bayinya habis, bisa minta tolong ambilkan?" Dengan perasaan tidak enak, Sohye mendengus sejenak.

"Ekhm.. Tuan, biar saya yang memandikan Jiwon. Maaf malah merepotkan begini". Ucap Sohye sambil ikut berjongkok dibawah mendekati Baekhyun yang sedang melepas baju Jiwon.

"Loh, bibi.. tidak apa apa, sesekali bergantian lah. Lagipula aku masih ada waktu sebelum berangkat ke kantor. Aku mau bermanjaan dengan jagoan ini. Iyakan jagoan amma?" Ucap Baekhyun dengan semangat, tak disangka Jiwon tersenyum sambil terus terkekeh saat air hangat menyiram punggungnya. Rasanya pasti ada sensasi dingin.

Sohye tersenyum dan segera mengambil sabun mandi bayi milik Jiwon. Pandangan wanita itu tidak lepas dari Baekhyun dan Jiwon. Ia merasa, Baekhyun terlihat seperti Jiwon saat besar nanti. Wajah mereka mirip. Hanya matanya saja berbeda, mata Jiwon seperti Chanyeol, sisanya ya mirip Baekhyun.

Tanpa disuruh, Sohye kembali ke ranjang Jiwon dan membereskan tempat tidurnya. Sohye menaruh baju ganti Jiwon tepat setelah Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi sambil menggendong Jiwon yang ia lingkupi dengan handuk pink.

"Jiwon belum pernah setenang ini sebelumnya.." ucap Sohye tiba-tiba. Dia berdiri disamping Baekhyun sambil menatap Jiwon yang tak mau lepas dari ammanya.

"Maksud bibi?" Pekerjaan Baekhyun memakaikan popok terhenti. Pemuda imut itu menatap Sohye dengan bingung.

"Jiwon biasanya tidak mau mandi. Tapi saat dengan anda, dia sangat berbeda. Bahkan dia tidak rewel saat dipakaikan popok. Anda berdua sangat indah". Ucapan Sohye membuat Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya, berusaha fokus memakaikan Jiwon baju dengan lengkap. Tanpa Sohye sadari, wajah Baekhyun memerah malu.

"A—ah itu.. mungkin karena moodnya sedang baik. Benarkan sayang?" Baekhyun mencubit pelan pipi gembul milik Jiwon, dan Jiwon membalas cubitannya pada pipi Baekhyun.

"Nye—nyee~! Amama, ippo!" Bayi itu kembali terkekeh. Sungguh Baekhyun dan Sohye sangat receh sekarang. Terkekeh sendiri melihat kelakuan sibayi bulat ini.

"Dia bilang, amma yeppo!" Sohye menunjuk Baekhyun, mendengar itu Baekhyun kaget.

' _tapi aku kan lelaki..' —inner Baekhyun_

"S-sebaiknya kita segera makan. Bibi duluan saja kebawah. Aku mau mendandani Jiwon dulu". Sohye hanya balas mengangguk dan segera turun untuk membantu nyonya Park menyiapkan sarapan. Baekhyun akhirnya mendandani Jiwon sampai wangi dan rapih.

Tak lama, Baekhyun turun dengan Jiwon di gendongannya. Jiwon terlihat aktif. Nyonya Park menyapa Jiwon dengan gerak manja.

"Selamat pagi jagoan halmeoni~" kecupan ringan wanita paruh baya itu berikan ke pipi Jiwon. Pekikan imut Jiwon sedikit mengagetkan karena bayi itu bersembunyi didada Baekhyun setelah neneknya menciumnya.

"Eh, kok sembunyi? Adudu jagoan amma malu dicium meonyi eoh?" Baekhyun menegakkan badan Jiwon yang bersemu malu.

"Tumben sekali sih dia begini?" Tanya nyonya Park terheran.

"Iya nyonya, tadi saat dimandikan Tuan Byun, Jiwon juga tidak menangis. Dia sangat menurut dan aktif". Ucap Sohye dengan nada kebingungan.

"Amma, meonyi, ippo! (Amma, halmeoni yeppo!)" Ucap Jiwon dibarengi dengan tepuk tangan hebohnya.

Demi apapun anak ini sangat lucu sekali.

Dari arah kamar diujung ruangan, muncul Tuan Park dengan setelan baju santainya. Jiwon yang sudah duduk di kursinya pun menyapa duluan.

"Lalaboji! Mam!(harabeoji, makan)" ucap balita itu sambil menunjukkan makanannya.

"Ayo mam, ayo!" Tuan Park mencubit gemas pipi Jiwon, dan keduanya terkekeh.

"EHEHEE AMMAMA! Nji mayu!" Jiwon menarik ujung sweater Baekhyun dan sembunyi diperut ammanya. Sungguh pagi ini sangat ceria karena kehadiran mood Jiwon yang membuat suasana menghangat.

-𝐌𝐲 𝐒𝐩𝐞𝐜𝐢𝐚𝐥 𝐅𝐥𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭 𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐡 𝐘𝐨𝐮-

 _ **Los Angeles to South Korea**_

 _ **Chanyeol PoV.**_

Akhirnya aku di perjalanan pulang sekarang, bersama Joohyuk dan awak kabinku. Setelah hari hari di Los Angeles yang hanya berisi ruangan dengan bau obat. Aku membencinya.

Aku rindu ibu, ayah, kakak, dan tentu saja dua malaikatku, Jiwon dan Baekhyun. Aku ingin menghubunginya sekarang. Tapi sepertinya harus kutahan. Bukan karena dipesawat tidak boleh menggunakan ponsel, tapi karena aku harus menahan rinduku karena sebentar lagi kami bertemu. Sebaiknya aku bermain ponsel untuk menenangkan hati agar bisa mengusir traumaku dari kejadian kemarin.

Bilik pesawat ini sangat luas. Jadi kutarik tuas kursi agar aku bisa tiduran. Tiduran? Yes. Aku berada di first class flight. Maka dari itu, wifi pun tersambung dengan lancar.

Pemandangan jendela yang sangat indah. Langit fajar berwarna jingga serta lautan awan putih bersih sangat menenangkan jiwaku. Aku melintasi belasan zona waktu, dan kalian harus tau. Ternyata perjalanan eksklusif ini sangat nyaman. Seandainya Baekhyun ada disini. Aku pasti akan sangat senang.

Aku memiringkan badanku menghadap jendela, menatap langit jinggaku yang kurindukan. Game di ponselku tidak seru, aku tidak jadi main game. Hey Baekhyun, bagaimana bisa sih kau tidak henti mengisi pikiranku? Hanya kau yang membuatku memiliki semangat hidup, semangat bekerja.

Jiwon juga, aku rindu jagoanku. Eomma, meskipun eomma galak, tapi aku merindukan eomma. Appa, meskipun bukan ayah kandungku, tapi dia yang selalu membantuku dikala eomma tidak berada dipihakku.Sungguh aku tidak sabar bertemu para malaikatku.

-𝐌𝐲 𝐒𝐩𝐞𝐜𝐢𝐚𝐥 𝐅𝐥𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭 𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐡 𝐘𝐨𝐮-

"Bagaimana kondisi Jaehyun?" Pria itu terlihat tergesa keluar dari kamarnya pagi itu. Memakai jam tangan dengan sambungan telepon di ponselnya.

"Sudah membaik capt, dia sudah sadar tetapi kondisinya masih lemah". Jawaban wanita diujung sana membuat pria itu sedikit lega.

"Apa diagnosanya?" Pria tadi berjalan menuju dapurnya.

"Belum diketahui jelasnya, tapi diagnosa sementara, dia mengalami anemia". Langkah pria itu terhenti di sebelah meja makan. Dia mengerutkan kening. Sejak kapan Jaehyun mengalami anemia dan mana bisa mimisan sebanyak itu?

"Selamat pagi sayang". Sapa Luhan sembari menaruh piring dimeja makan mereka. Namun sapaan Luhan hanya dibalas telunjuk Sehun yang mengacung kearahnya memberi tanda untuk diam sejenak.

Dan yang benar saja, Luhan terdiam. Wajah bingung Sehun membuat Luhan penasaran, apakah ada sesuatu yang terjadi?

"Ah, baiklah. Terus kabari aku tentang kondisi Jaehyun, aku harus kekantor sekarang. Terimakasih pramugari Lee".

Beep

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Luhan setelah Sehun menaruh ponselnya dimeja.

"Jaehyun, diagnosa sementara dia terkena anemia". Sehun menaikkan kakinya untuk memakai kaos kaki. Wajahnya masih berkerut heran.

"Hmm. Yakin tuh Anemia?" Luhan menaruh roti bakar Sehun dipiringnya. Nada bicara calon istrinya itu membuat Sehun langsung menegakkan badan.

"Jadi menurutmu, kira kira apa sayang?" Sehun kembali menatap Luhan sambil mengambil roti dan mengunyahnya dengan sangat pelan.

"Saat denganmu dia sering mengalami sesuatu tidak?" Luhan duduk berhadapan dengan Sehun. Menunggu jawaban dari prianya yang kini sedang mengusap dagu berusaha mengingat kejadian yang dialami Jaehyun.

"Sejauh ini hanya keluhan orang flu atau masuk angin, kau tau kan? Aku juga sering mengalaminya kok. Semacam sakit kepala hingga leher, muntah? Ya keluhan umum". Jawab Sehun dengan santai dan bingung.

Luhan terlihat berfikir sambil memakan rotinya juga. Dia merasa aneh. Tidak mungkin gejala gejala seperti itu membuat penyakit sampai sebegitunya.

"Apa Jaehyun sering mengalami nyeri sendi? Memar memar tidak jelas?" Luhan kembali bertanya.

"Jika nyeri sendi sepertinya iya, dia sering berulang kali meregangkan lutut di cockpit. Padahal baru sebentar terbang. Kalau memar, setahuku dia jarang terlihat memar". Jawaban Sehun membuat Luhan memiliki diagnosa juga.

"Dari gejalanya sih, itu seperti gejala hemofilia". Luhan menatap Sehun dengan tak yakin. "Tapi jangan percaya dengan diagnosaku. Aku belum melihat dan memeriksanya! Itu hanya spekulasiku". Kata Luhan sambil mengucir rambut tanpa poninya keatas, memamerkan leher jenjangnya.

"Baiklah baiklah. Hmm aku khawatir pada Jaehyun, Lu". Luhan mengusap tangan Sehun lembut.

"Tidak apa apa Sehun. Dia akan baik baik saja!" Luhan menyemangati pilot tampannya itu dengan senyuman centil.

"Kamu, pagi pagi pamer leher, mau kumakan? Membangkitkan gairah saja!" Tiba tiba Luhan memundurkan badannya dan bersandar dikursi.

"Dasar mesum! Kamu tidak boleh makan aku dulu, ada baby disini. Nanti baby marah!" Ucap Luhan sambil mengusap perut ratanya. Ah trimester awal sangat mengganggu Sehun.

-𝐌𝐲 𝐒𝐩𝐞𝐜𝐢𝐚𝐥 𝐅𝐥𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭 𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐡 𝐘𝐨𝐮-

 _ **Seoul, 12.35**_

"Aku suka lagu pertama! Minseokkie bagaimana?" Baekhyun berseru riang.

"Apa lagu itu tidak terlalu kekanakan?" Tanya Changmin memastikan.

"Kekanakan bagaimana? Ini lagu ceria.. aku suka.. jadikan side track, bagaimana?" Baekhyun memutar kembali demo lagu tersebut.

"Aduh, iramanya ear-catching sekali!" Kali ini Minseok menimpalinya. Beberapa staff pun menggerakkan kepalanya dengan asik, karena dentuman tempo yang dirasa menggugah hati untuk bergerak mengikuti irama. Tanpa mereka sadari, Changmin yang duduk dimeja op sedang tersenyum ringan.

"Baiklah, aku percaya padamu. Tapi title track tetap Ballad ya?" Ucap Changmin setelah menghampiri Baekhyun dan mengusap kepala pemuda itu pelan. "Semoga target kita tercapai. Kucukupkan pertemuan hari ini. Terimakasih kerjasamanya". Changmin melenggang pergi dengan kaki jenjangnya.

"Minseokkie aku mau menjemput Chanyeol siang ini. Aku akan pergi sebentar lagi". Ijin Baekhyun pada managernya, yang langsung ditimpali heboh oleh si pemuda bapao.

"Hah? Chanyeol pulang hari ini? Oh astaga aku turut senang! Kau menjemputnya sendiri?"

"Tidak dong~ bersama ibu dan ayah Chanyeol. Mungkin dengan Yoora noona, tapi dia belum mengabari. Padahal sebentar lagi aku menjemput mereka". Ucap Baekhyun centil sembar berberes barang.

"Hey hey hey.. Ternyata Baekhyunku sudah mendapat lampu hijau eoh?" Minseok mencolek lengan Baekhyun jahil. Dibalas cubitan oleh si manis Byun tersebut.

"Kau ini! Hih! Tidak tau. Aku masih belum bicara serius masalah itu.. ntahlah". Senyum Baekhyun tiba tiba berubah masam. Minseok mendekatinya sambil mengusap bahu Baekhyun yang sudah dia anggap adik sendiri.

"Bersabarlah. Aku tau kalian bisa mendapatkan hati keluarga Chanyeol. Disini kalian berdua sama sama berusaha". Ucapan semangat Minseok yang sederhana itu sangat menenangkan Baekhyun.

"Terimakasih ya Minseok-ie". Keduanya tersenyum berhadapan.

Setelah berpamitan dengan Minseok dan menutup absensi, Baekhyun segera pergi ke rumah Chanyeol untuk menjemput Tuan dan Nyonya Park.

Sesampainya diparkiran rumah Chanyeol, Baekhyun melihat Yoora dan Hong sedang turun dari mobil. Sepertinya mereka barusan sampai. Sesegera mungkin Baekhyun menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Noona! Hyung!" Yoora menengok sambil melambaikan tangan heboh pada Baekhyun yang barusaja menyapanya dan suami.

"Baekhyunee! Kau sudah datang? Ini kan baru pukul setengah dua? Pekerjaanmu sudah selesai ya?" Tanya wanita itu sambil menggandeng tangan Baekhyun.

"Sudaah~ hanya meeting sebentar saja kok. Lagian aku sudah berjanji pada eomma. Jadi harus kutepati! Ah, kalian berdua ikut menjemput Chanyeol kan?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil masuk kerumah Chanyeol. Yoora mengangguk tanda mengiyakan.

"Iya, tapi aku dan oppa menggunakan mobil sendiri karena setelah ini kami akan ada acara pernikahan teman Hong oppa di Myeongdong". Baekhyun ber-oh ria dan bertemu nyonya Park disana.

"Ah, kalian sudah datang. Eomma membuat pudding strawberry. Ayo dimakan dulu? Kalian harus mencobanya!" Nyonya Park menggandeng Yoora disusul suaminya dan Baekhyun.

"Eomma, Baekhyun ke kamar Jiwon dulu ya?" Baekhyun berseru dari tangga untuk naik ke kamar Jiwon.

"Ajak Jiwon kesini untuk makan pudding bersama ya! Kami tunggu" suara sepatu bergesekan dengan ubin tangga terdengar setelah nyonya Park menyuruh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memasuki kamar Jiwon yang terbuka. Betul saja, disana ada Jiwon dan Sohye. Dari bajunya, Baekhyun sudah yakin bahwa Jiwon telah bersiap.

"AMMAA!!" Jiwon yang baru selesai disisiri Sohye pun langsung heboh dan berlari tergopoh kearah Baekhyun.

"Jiwonnie~" Baekhyun langsung menghampiri dan memeluk Jiwonnya.

"Tuan, Jiwon tak berhenti bertanya keberadaan anda sejak tadi pagi anda berangkat. Saya sampai bingung". Keluhan bibi Sohye hanya dibalas kekehan oleh Baekhyun.

"Aduh.. Jiwonnie, jangan merepotkan bibi begitu lagi. Ya?" Baekhyun menggendong Jiwon, dan tak disangka Jiwon membalas teguran Baekhyun dengan memajukan bibirnya imut. Oh, bayi ini berlagak sedih ternyata.

"Anyio. Nji a nakal! (Aniyo, Ji tidak nakal)" ucap bayi berpipi bulat tersebut digendongan Baekhyun. Ternyata anak ini berusaha menampik segala tuduhan. Pintar juga.

Tak berapa lama, mereka langsung turun dan memakan pudding yang telah dibuat nyonya Park. Dimeja makan, mereka semua berkumpul, tak terkecuali bibi Sohye.

Disana Baekhyun memangku Jiwon sambil menyuapinya. Sesekali Baekhyun membercandai bayi gembul tersebut dan diikuti gelak tawa dari yang lain.

Lagi lagi hati nyonya Park menghangat. Melihat kedekatan Baekhyun dan Jiwon yang sedalam ini. Bahkan nyonya Park pernah merasakan bagaimana berisiknya Jiwon saat Baekhyun tidak ada didekatnya. Ntah Jiwon menangis, atau selalu bertanya dimana Ammanya.

Pudding pink dimangkuk wanita paruh baya tersebut hanya tertepuk sendok tanpa dimakan. Suara denting sendok dan mangkuk keramik tersebut mencuri perhatian yang lainnya.

"Eomma?" Yoora menyentuh pundak ibunya yang barusaja tertangkap basah sedang melamun menatap Jiwon.

"A—ah. Maafkan eomma. Ayo dihabiskan puddingnya! Eomma sudah membuatkan sendiri untuk Chanyeol. Jadi jangan khawatir dia tidak kebagian!"

Baekhyun menatap ibu Chanyeol dengan sedikit heran. Sebetulnya sejak dulu dia tidak paham apakah nyonya Park ini setuju atau tidak setuju atas hubungannya dengan Chanyeol?

Jika setuju, mengapa dia tidak mengijinkan Chanyeol dan dia ke jenjang yang lebih serius? Tapi jika dia tidak setuju, mengapa dia membiarkan Baekhyun sedekat ini dengan keluarganya?

Sungguh ini sangat membingungkan hati dan pikiran pemuda Byun itu. Dia tidak paham apalagi yang harus dilakukan.

'Tuhan, jika benar Kau labuhkan aku pada seorang Park Chanyeol, maka dekatkanlah. Apabila bukan Chanyeol yang kau labuhkan untukku, kumohon jangan ada rasa sakit yang terlalu mendalam. Amin.' itulah doa singkat Baekhyun. Selalu terpanjat dikala dia merasa khawatir akan hubungannya.

 _ **Seoul to Incheon, 14.15**_

Baekhyun satu mobil dengan Nyonya Park, bibi Sohye, dan Lee ahjusshi. Bibi Sohye duduk didepan menemani Lee ahjusshi yang sedang menyetir. Sementara nyonya Park duduk disamping Baekhyun yang sedang bermain dengan Jiwon.

Dimana Tuan Park? Ayah tiri Chanyeol tersebut ada rapat mendadak dikantor kampusnya. Jadi, beliau tidak menjemput Chanyeol hari ini. Dan tadinya, Baekhyun mau mengantar nyonya Park menggunakan mobilnya, tapi kata ibu 2 anak tersebut, lebih baik Baekhyun berangkat bersama menggunakan mobil keluarga, dengan dalih agar tidak merepotkan.

"Baekhyun, eomma boleh bertanya?" Sungguh nada yang seram untuk membuka sebuah topik. Sebetulnya Baekhyun sedikit kaget, tapi dia berusaha santai saja.

"Ada apa eomma? Tanya saja tidak apa apa".

"Sejauh apa hubunganmu dengan Chanyeol?"

Pertanyaan ini membuat Baekhyun sedikit tersentak. Bahkan Baekhyun sempat membuang muka ke jendela disebelah kanannya.

"Jawab saja, karena eomma berharap kau menjawabnya dengan jujur". Sebetulnya nadanya lembut, tetapi pertanyaanya keras.

"E—eh itu. Ya, seperti yang eomma lihat. Seperti ini.. hehe" mampus—inner Baekhyun.

"Kalian cuma berpacaran kan? Belum ada lamar melamar?" Baekhyun menggeleng. Setidaknya dia menjawabnya dengan jujur.

"Terimakasih sudah menjaga Jiwon kami dengan sangat baik. Bahkan melebihi eomma dan Chanyeol, padahal ia ayahnya sendiri. Kau tau? Eomma sangat senang semenjak ada dirimu. Jiwon kembali menjadi anak yang aktif, dan Chanyeol juga tidak lagi introvert. Eomma ingin kau menjaga mereka lebih lama. Itu juga jika dirimu berkenan. Bagaimana? Bisa?" Ucap nyonya Park dengan jelas. Mata Baekhyun melotot sembari menatap ibu Chanyeol dengan bingung. Disini ibu Chanyeol ingin dia tetap disamping Chanyeol, kan?

"Tapi bukan berarti eomma mendukung hubungan kalian sepenuhnya. Apa kau mampu?" What? Menyuruh Baekhyun menjaga Chanyeol dan Jiwon, tetapi tidak mendukung hubungannya? Memangnya Baekhyun seorang asisten rumah tangga? Nyonya Park sungguh tidak bercanda dengan kata katanya.

Mana ada yang mampu bertahan jika kau memiliki hubungan dengan seseorang, dibiarkan mesra tetapi ternyata tidak ada kata restu terucap? Apakah ini saatnya Baekhyun untuk mundur saja? Jujur saja, Baekhyun sakit mendengarnya.

"Baiklah eomma. Baekhyun bersedia".

Baja apa yang ada dalam hati Baekhyun? Seorang pemuda kecil nan manis ini ternyata sudah memiliki tekad yang kuat untuk bertahan demi cintanya.

Nyonya Park sedikit kaget mendengar jawaban Baekhyun. Ternyata pria ini tidak mudah dilumpuhkan.

What?

Tidak tidak. Maksudnya tidak mudah dilumpuhkan tekadnya. Nyonya Park tidak berniat menyingkirkan atau bahkan membunuh Baekhyun. Jujur saya, wanita yang hampir menginjak kepala 6 itu sangat sayang pada Baekhyun. Tapi kenyataannya beliau harus tetap tegas demi hidup anak anaknya. Jika menurutnya belum pantas, maka ya tidak pantas.

Senyum wanita itu melengkung selepas mendengar jawaban Baekhyun. Entah sudah berapa kali nyonya Park senyum begini semenjak Baekhyun bercengkrama dengannya. Sejujurnya, Baekhyun masih bingung dengan maksud nyonya Park. Tapi yasudahlah, jalani dulu saja.

Keluarga itu telah sampai di bandara Incheon, yang lumayan ramai pada saat itu. Kebetulan musim liburan. Dua mobil terparkir indah di VIP area, dimana tidak semua bisa parkir disana karena letaknya yang berada tepat didepan pintu kedatangan.

Jiwon di gendongan Baekhyun sedang bermain dengan kalung emas putih milik ammanya. Baekhyun mengenakan masker hitam saat itu, untuk sekedar berkata jaga dari para mata kamera.

Keluarga Park —termasuk Baekhyun, CIAAA— duduk di lounge sekitar setengah jam. Pesawat Chanyeol sudah mendarat, membuat keluarga Park tidak sabar menanti kedatangan pangerannya. Jiwon yang bosan tiba tiba melepaskan diri dari Baekhyun dan berjalan jalan asyik sendiri, dengan penjagaan Baekhyun dan bibi Sohye tentunya.

"Jiwonnie, jangan jauh jauh sayang". Baekhyun berusaha mengejar Jiwon yang berjalan terlalu jauh, jarak keduanya sekitar 10 meter lebih, membuat Baekhyun tergesa.

"Hap! Dapat!" Seseorang menggendong Jiwon dengan cepat. Awalnya Baekhyun hampir kaget kalau kalau Jiwon diculik, tapi ternyata itu Chanyeol. Dengan heboh, Jiwon berteriak senang.

"Appaapa! Appaaa!!!" Teriakan balita itu membuat keluarga Park menoleh. Chanyeol berjalan menuju nyonya Park yang sedikit tergesa menghampirinya, kemudian memeluk ibu kandungnya itu.

"Chanyeol-ah. Kau sungguh sungguh hampir membunuh ibu!" Pelukan itu mengerat, tangis wanita paruh baya itu pecah saat memeluk anak tampannya.

"Hehe, ibu jangan begitu. Aku kan sudah disini. Aku sangat merindukan ibu". Pelukan lembut itu diakhiri dengan kecupan lembut Chanyeol di dahi ibunya. Sambil menyamankan gendongan Jiwon, Chanyeol memeluk Yoora, noonanya. Hingga yang terakhir dia menatap seorang pemuda mungil didepannya yang sedang bersusah payah menahan air mata. Mereka saling menatap, sampai akhirnya Chanyeol memberikan gendongan Jiwon pada Yoora, kemudian berlari memeluk Baekhyun dengan sangat amat erat.

Keduanya berpelukan erat tanpa suara. Airmata mereka pun ikut menetes dalam diam. Semua yang ada disana hanya melihat dengan haru.

"Idiot" itu kata sambutan dari Baekhyun untuk Chanyeol. Sungguh romantis ya? :)

Kekehan terdengar dari bibir Chanyeol. Mereka merenggangkan pelukan disusul Baekhyun mengusap dada dan bahu Chanyeol dengan lembut.

"Aku tidak apa apa, jangan khawatir". Ucap pilot tampan itu sembari mengusap pelan airmata Baekhyun yang masih menetes. "Aku sudah disini, Baekhyun. Aku rindu sekali". Hanya anggukan yang diterima Chanyeol. Baekhyun bukannya tidak suka dengan kembalinya Chanyeol, tetapi dia terlalu bahagia sampai ia kehabisan kata kata.

"Ammama, nyujimaah!(amma, uljima)" Jiwon berontak dalam gendongan Yoora sambil mengayunkan tangannya kearah Baekhyun. Dengan segera Baekhyun mengusap airmatanya sendiri lalu mengambil Jiwon dari gendongan Yoora.

Chanyeol ikut mengusap kepala Jiwon dan menciumnya sekilas. Bayi gembil itu mengusap pipi ammanya dengan gemas, lalu mengomel kepada appanya, seakan appanya yang membuat ammanya menangis. Nyonya Park dan Yoora terkekeh melihat kelakuan Jiwon.

"Oh iya, sepertinya kita harus bergegas karena Yoora dan Hong akan ke pesta pernikahan, dan eomma akan ikut mereka berdua. Jadi, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pulang bersama Jiwon dan Sohye ya". Ucap nyonya Park tiba tiba, membuat Baekhyun melotot.

"Eomma ikut ke pesta pernikahan?" Pertanyaan Baekhyun hanya dibalas anggukan dan senyum dari nyonya Park.

"Iya, eomma tiba tiba mau ikut. Yasudah, kami duluan ya? Hong oppa sudah menunggu di mobil. Sampai junpa nanti malam!" Nyonya Park dan Yoora telah menghilang dari keramaian, menyisakan bibi Sohye, Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol yang sedang menggendong Jiwon sekarang. Mereka beranjak pergi dari airport.

Didalam mobil mewat itu, Baekhyun duduk dikursi tengah bersama Chanyeol yang tak melepaskan genggaman pada submissive nya, bahkan sesekali mencium punggung tangan Baekhyun. Didepan sana, Jiwon sudah tidur dalam gendongan bibi Sohye. Pandangan Baekhyun kosong menatap jendela. Dahinya berkerut.

"Sayang, ada apa?" Suara baritone tersebut menggugah pikiran Baekhyun.

"A-ah tidak. Oh, iya. Eomma membuat pudding dirumah. Kau harus makan ya?" Baekhyun sungguh pintar berakting. Tapi Chanyeol lebih pintar membaca mimik wajah seseorang. Apalagi Baekhyun.

"Baiklah". Hanya itu yang Chanyeol katakan sembari mencium pipi kekasihnya.

Sesampainya dirumah, Chanyeol langsung merebahkan diri disofa ruang tengah. Bibi Sohye langsung masuk kekamar bersama Jiwon karena Jiwon tertidur. Sementara Baekhyun langsung menuju dapur untuk membawakan susu dan pudding strawberry milik Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol-ah. Ini buatan eomma. Makanlah". Ucapnya sambil meletakkan nampan itu dimeja rendah depan Chanyeol. Captain pesawat airbus tersebut hanya meliriknya sekilas sambil tersenyum, lalu mengulet sejenak.

"Lelah hm?" Tanya Baekhyun sembari mengusap jidat Chanyeol yang tegas akibat rambutnya yang dinaikkan.

"Tidak kok. Kan sudah ada dirimu, Baekhyun". Chanyeol membalas dengan suara tidak jelas. Baekhyun memutar matanya malas. Biarpun begitu, dalam hatinya dia melayang kok.

"Makanlah segera! Aku mau keatas dulu". Baekhyun mengambil sepatu dan tas milik Chanyeol lalu membawanya kekamar prianya tersebut. Setelah langkah Baekhyun terdengar menjauh, Chanyeol langsung memakan pudding ibunya.

Chanyeol tau sesuatu telah terjadi antara Baekhyun dan ibunya. Pria itu menatap pudding sisa didepannya dengan intens. Dia menyunggingkan senyum miringnya.

'aku tau maksud ibu, dengan sangat jelas' ucap Chanyeol dalam hati. Senyumnya menyeramkan. Setelah menyelesaikan potongan puddingnya, Chanyeol langsung naik kekamarnya. Disana ada Baekhyun yang sedang membereskan barang-barang Chanyeol.

"Halo cinta. Ah, rajinnya kekasihku". Ucap Chanyeol cengengesan. Terdengar decihan dari bibir Baekhyun.

"Sudah kusiapkan air hangat, kau berendamlah agar rileks". Balas Baekhyun tanpa menatap Chanyeol yang sekarang masih tersenyum bodoh kearah pria mungil tersebut.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu".

 _Cup_

Chanyeol mencuri sebuah kecupan dibibir Baekhyun. Awalnya Baekhyun kaget namun akhirnya dia berusaha menenangkan hatinya. Dan yang benar saja, Chanyeol langsung masuk kekamar mandi, dan berendam di bathup dengan air hangat yang sudah disiapkan Baekhyun.

"Dasar kekanakan". Umpat Baekhyun saat Chanyeol sudah masuk kamar mandi.

Sekitar setengah jam, akhirnya Chanyeol keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk yang melilit dipinggangnya. Dipinggir ranjang, Baekhyun sedang mengecek schedule nya sambil mengemil Doritos.

"Bilangnya diet, tapi malah mengemil malam malam. Dasar kaum yang harus dimengerti". Celoteh Chanyeol pada Baekhyun. Dengan cepat Baekhyun menoleh dan memasang wajah emosi.

"Apa sih? Sok tau sekali. Aku makan ini karena sponsor. Daripada aku makan besar?" Wah ternyata sikecil mengajak ribut. Baekhyun mengalihkan perhatiannya lagi pada ponselnya, tanpa sadar Chanyeol mendekatinya lalu membekap badan mungil itu dari belakang.

"Sayang. Jangan terlalu galak begitu, kamu tidak merindukanku ya?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan nada yang dibuat manja, membuat Baekhyun bergidik ngeri.

"Apa? Lepaskan tanganmu. Badanmu belum kering, Park! Keringkan dulu!" Perintah Baekhyun tidak didengar Chanyeol. Hingga akhirnya Chanyeol menarik dagu Baekhyun lalu mencium bibir simungil dengan agak kasar.

"H—hmmnh?!" Baekhyun sedikit mengerang sembari menahan badan Chanyeol yang sekarang berpindah posisi menjadi menindihnya diatas ranjang. Ciuman Chanyeol semakin mengganas saat Baekhyun sedikit menjambak rambut belakang prianya.

"Hmmphh s—sudahhmph!" Ucap Baekhyun terbata ditengah ciuman ganas Park Chanyeol. Dengan sedikit tenaga, Baekhyun mendorong dada Chanyeol.

 _Smooch_

Bibir keduanya terlepas. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan puppy eyes. Sementara Chanyeol disana menatap heran sambil mengatur nafasnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"T-tidak apa apa. Jangan seperti tadi.." pinta Baekhyun.

"What? Why? Kau tidak menyukainya?"

"B-bukan begitu. Hanya saja aku belum mau.."

Baekhyun membuang mukanya, mengalihkan pandangan dari mata tajam prianya. Rambut basah Chanyeol menyentuh belakang telinga Baekhyun saat Chanyeol menciumi leher mulusnya.

"Chanyeol, kumohon.. jangan sekarang" pinta Baekhyun sekali lagi, sambil menggeser posisinya menjauh dari Chanyeol.

 _Sigh_

Chanyeol menyerah. Pria tinggi itu beringsutbke ranjang lalu membekap tubuh Baekhyun dengan lembut.

"Apa yang eomma katakan padamu?" Pertanyaan Chanyeol sungguh menohok, bagaimana ia tau?

Chanyeol merasakan tubuh dalam dekapannya ini tersentak. Berarti memang benar ada sesuatu antara ibunya dan Baekhyun. Baekhyun tidak mengatakan apapun, dia hanya diam.

"Berjuanglah bersamaku, aku yakin kita bisa mendapatkan restu orang tua kita, terutama eomma ku". Senyum Chanyeol berubah menjadi seringai kecil tanpa sepengetahuan Baekhyun.

 **-o-**

"Eomma sudah bertanya pada Baekhyun?"

"Sudah. Dia bilang Chanyeol belum melamarnya".

"Kenapa ibu tidak biarkan saja mereka bersama? Baekhyun sudah berkorban banyak untuk Jiwon dan Chanyeol. Aku sangat yakin mereka cocok".

"Yoora, kau tidak tau maksud eomma".

"Eomma, Chanyeolie sudah dewasa dan berhak mendapatkan apa yang dia mau".

"Eomma hanya masih dilema akan kehadiran Baekhyun, dia seorang public figure. Eomma khawatir akan reputasinya nanti".

Yoora menoleh kebelakang menatap ibunya.

"Eomma.. khawatir pada Baekhyun?" Hanya anggukan yang Yoora dapat. Jari jari nyonya Park bertaut resah. Pikirannya kalut.

"Baekhyun sudah melakukan apa yang dia bisa eomma, apakah eomma tidak melihat setelaten apa saat Baekhyun mengurus Jiwon? Bahkan aku kaget eomma".

"Maaf memotong, tapi betul apa yang dikatakan Yoora. Kemarin saat Jiwon jalan jalan denganku, dia sangat berisik. Tapi setelah kembali kerumah, dia langsung memanggil Baekhyun lalu dengan cepat dia bisa tertidur. Dia seperti memiliki chemistry dengan pria itu. Berkali kali moment antara Baekhyun dan Jiwon terlihat sangat manis". Suami Yoora menambahkan.

"Betul apa yang dikatakam Hong oppa, eomma. Eomma bayangkan sepadat apa jadwal Baekhyun bekerja, tapi ia sempatkan kerumah untuk bertemu Jiwon".

 _Sigh_

"Tidak tau. Eomma belum bisa".

"Eomma, restui mereka. Cukup sekali Chanyeol pernah mengorbankan cintanya demi eomma dan appa.."

"Berkorban demi eomma dan appa? Apa maksudmu Park Yoora?!"

-𝐌𝐲 𝐒𝐩𝐞𝐜𝐢𝐚𝐥 𝐅𝐥𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭 𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐡 𝐘𝐨𝐮-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBCin gak neh??**

 **Wkwkw hai. Gimana kabarnya? gils, aku apdet gada sebulan. Pencapaian yang sungguh indah. Maaf gais aku lagi anu banget mentok nulis serius. Tapi tuh kalo ga lanjutin, aku berasa punya utang. Sumpah. Wkwk**

 **Btw jangan lupa vote dan comment ya. Plis liat kalian respon tuh aku merasa sangat amat dihargai.. jadi aku yang emang notabebe ke dunia orens/ffn buat release my stress tuh jadi beneran ilang stressnya... jadi, jangan lupa buat ninggal jejak yaa :"((( i love you banget gais.. see you on the next chapt!**


End file.
